My secret your secret
by Wintermage82
Summary: After defeating the Outriders, strange things start to happen. The team will loose Saber in a very mysterious way, which brings them in a very unpleasant situation, especially Fireball. Contains very uncovential pairing - SaberFireball. Not slash.
1. Memories

A/N FIRST, THOUSEND TIMES THANK YOU TO EVERYONE, WHO REWIEVED. I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE FIC, EVEN WHEN IT IS HOW IT IS. SO, THE INCREASING NUMBER OF CHAPTERS STARTED TO ANNOY ME, SO I PUT THEM TOGETHER. THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TOGETHER WITH ABOUT HALF OF THE THIRD ONE CONTAINS THE UNTIL NOW PUBLICATED PART OF STORY. THE SECOND HALF IS NEW, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT ALSO. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICISM, COMPLIMENTS, WANT TO ASK ANYTHING, OR JUST WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, FEEL FREE AND REWIEV.  
  
ONLY FEW TECHNICAL COMMENTS ON THE END - WORDS BETWEEN ( ( OR ** MEANS WHAT IS SOMEBODY THINKING, BUT NOT TELLING, OR WHEN REFERING TO FIREBALL AS TO HIM. - BECAUSE OF FANFICTION.NET IS GOING A LITTLE CRAZY TO POSSIBILITIES. MY ENGLISH IS SAME BAD AS TILL NOW, SO PLEASE BE TOLERANT, IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WITH DICTIONARY PERMANENT ON MY KNEES ( I TRIED TO PUT AWAY AS MANY MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL....AND MOST IMPORTANT, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LENT SOME TO ALL OF US VERY WELL KNOWN CHARACTERS AND PLAYED A LITTLE WITH THEM IN MY CRAZY MIND. ENJOY READING, WINTERMAGE  
  
Chapter 1 - Memories  
  
Yuma City, sunny afternoon, temperature about 35 °C. Hot weather emptied successfully the streets. Three members of the Starsheriffs team could be located in various parts of Ramrod, dealing with high temperature, caused by damaged air-condition and sadness, caused by something else.  
  
April, lying on her bet in her chamber non-seeing eyes staring in the ceiling. Colt, constantly walking from Broncobuster to kitchen, sitting there for a second, standing up, taking his blaster to hands, starting to clean it, recognising he had already done it, sitting down for next few seconds and then starting a new round. Fireball was sitting in his module in control-room, despair written in face. He looked like he went through the hell, survived it and had to do it one more time. His expression was screaming for help. His body speech was saying: "Help, I` m loosing ground under my feet, I` m falling, nothing more could be done. I have to fall. My back-up is gone forever. HELP, please."  
  
Was he eating something in last days? It didn` t seem so. It seemed so, that appetite of the whole crew vanished somewhere. Or better said, someone had token it with him. Fire leaned with elbows against countless buttons and controls in front of him, head in hands. The weakness was slowly overwhelming his sweating body. The pain, the temperature, the emptiness.......the darkness, pleasant, welcoming......NO! Only the idea of the others, finding here his unconscious, helpless body has brought him back.  
  
(Something has to be done right now. But what? This terrible weather...to the hell with it! And to the hell with that stupid damaged air-condition! I can not concentrate! What would help? What would help? Of course, I know, a nice cold shower.....shower.....shower.....there was the first time we......no, away with it! Not now! Be strong! Lets go. What time is it? Fine, more than an hour, no one will enter the bathroom now... (  
  
Something was wrong here. The usually laughing and joking team was now very quiet and sad. Reason of this more then a month during sadness was the fourth member of the team. The fourth member....there was no fourth member of the team more. Saber, their leader, died a month ago, bitten from a snake in desert. What a stupid and useless death!  
  
At first was everything clear, but later, some interesting and mysterious facts occurred. A month was given to his team to accept the fact and give him good bye. All of them became sick from various rumours and guesswork which had they heard and read. Now Commander Eagle decided it is enough and they should slowly accept the new situation and became a working team again.  
  
That means four people. Last two days, he was going through C.V of potentially candidates .Today, in less then an hour, the of the new member should be known. So everybody was giving the last farewell to Saber in his own way, playing with memories.  
  
(((((((  
  
April  
  
(Saber, where are you? We are needing you right now. Why, why have you left? You were our pillar, our base, the glue which held us together...hm, the first time we met, you were not very happy by the thought to work together with me...no, it was the appearance of Colt and Fireball, what has changed your mind.  
  
Oh, my. Dad was always wondering, why had it never came to anything more intimate between us. As he was always saying, we two would match wonderfully together. Both of us quite good looking, being successful...He always wished someone like you for me. No, he` s not really against Fireball, but... (  
  
April shifted a little on the bed.  
  
(Nay, he had never noticed...the way you were looking on Fireball, eating him with your eyes, treating him, trying to hide it...unbelievable, to discover feelings like this in you...or maybe not? I` m still asking myself, what would have Fireball done, if he had discovered it?  
  
It had to be terrible, having feeling for someone who not cares... (  
  
First meeting (19 months ago)  
  
Young officer was walking through one of the corridors in the main building of Cavalry Command. He was tall with ash blond hairs and grey eyes. The expression of his face was serious, resolution written in those eyes. His uniform was like the others which had usually been worn by young soldiers after finishing Military Academy, could be described as left the wardrobe just a second ago as bonus.  
  
His target - Commander Eagle. He tried to remember as much as possible about him. It was not very difficult, because Eagle was well known in army circles, from young cadets to old generals. He spared his whole life in the army, one of the fully devoted and loyal, but standing up for peaceful way of politics, not so bloodhungry. Started his career with finishing the Military Academy, slowly continuing in the army hierarchy, until reaching the range of commander on the end. In some circles he was also known as head of some secret scientifical projects. The bigger part of them succeed. The dead of his wife bound him even stronger to Cavalry. His only daughter was also working there.  
  
Good, that` s all fine, but what does he want? And especially from me? Does he know something, or is he just guessing? Maybe it is something else...  
  
In the middle of those interesting thoughts, the young officer reached his target. He knocked on the door of the office. Voice of the secretary invited him to come in, so he entered. A middle aged woman was sitting behind the table, typing something on computer. She only showed the young officer door to inner office and said: "Go in! Commander awaits you already."  
  
He thanked her with a nervous smile and entered. There was sitting a dark haired man, slowly leaving his middle-age behind him, known as Commander Eagle.  
  
"Sir, Lt. Rider is reportin-"  
  
"Good, good, sit down."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Saber sat down on a stool, which was probably prepared there before. Eagle was holding a paper in his hand, now he started to read it loudly.  
  
"So, your name is Saber Rider, you came from Highlands from Earth. You were born in 2485, that means, you are...ahm...22 years old. Correct?"  
  
"Correct sir."  
  
(He is too young that` s sure.(  
  
"You studied on Technical University programming for two years, finished it successfully. Started your military service. Served for two months, than had been taken to our Military Academy. After finishing this school, you worked for Cavalry for 8 months as a special agent and later as a Starsheriff. All your valuations are perfect. Have you ever fought against the outriders?"  
  
"Yes sir, several times."  
  
"Perfect, you seems to be the right."  
  
(Come on now. Say what do you want from me at last! (  
  
"Now, listen carefully to me, Saber. "  
  
Saber shifted on chair.  
  
"The treat of Outriders is becoming more dangerous every day. We have to do something with it. Are you interested into helping us?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It` s a secret project, you have to agree first, then I can say you more. I know, a difficult decision. This will be a step into unknown. If you say no, you can leave now and forget it all. I will understand you. None of this happened."  
  
(Hm, difficult situation. It seems, he doesn` t know anything. They are safe and so am I. Maybe, if I accept, it would even help us. We will see... (  
  
"I agree, sir."  
  
"Very well, I hoped, you will decide like this. Look here, on the monitor. This our new project, a secret weapon. A space ship, built from new and exceptional materials, equipped with hi-tech. It will maybe become common in the future, but now it is a prototype."  
  
"And my task will be sir?"  
  
"We are forming a new Starsheriffs team to control it. My daughter April will take care for communication and navigation, "  
  
(And there is nooo protection in Cavalry, ha ha. But maybe I should wait with judging that little one... (  
  
"You will be the leader of the team, it is written here about you" Eagle waved with the paper "you are having well developed leader abilities."  
  
"What about the rest of the team sir? Or are there just two person needed?" (Please say no! (  
  
"No, the team will have four members."  
  
(YES! (  
  
"It means, two more have to be found. But about you. As a leader, you will be promoted to the rank of captain. Orders would come directly from me or general Whitehawk. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do sir. But that was the nicer part. What about the rest?"  
  
"Hm, quite clever you are. Anyway, I will not lie to you. You are young, with minimal experiences. You will work together with unknown people. The risk-number will be very high. Plus, this project is secret, so half of the Cavalry Command will be against it, when it comes to light. They will fell insulted."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"That means, if this project shell survive, you need to be successful from your first mission. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand sir. And what will be the rest of the team responsible for?"  
  
"We need a pilot and somebody good experienced with weapons. Have you any idea?"  
  
"To be honest sir, no."  
  
"Never mind. Now come with me, I will introduce you to April. She` s the head engineer and can tell you more."  
  
(So, so, also the head-engineer! (  
  
"Oh, I have nearly forgot. This project is top secret. Tomorrow you will move to our building, where the laboratory is situated and you will become all documents, you will need."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Commander took it, excusing himself.  
  
"Yes, Margaret. She` s here? Good, let her in." Eagle put the phone down on table. "April spared us a nice walk. She` s coming here.  
  
(So, the first meeting. Breath in, smile, be nice. (  
  
"Aa, dear, hear you are, come to us, sit down my angel. Let me introduce. Captain Rider, the new head of the team, my daughter April."  
  
(Hm, this is his daughter, his only child if I remember correct. Not very good, this is not very good. Bloody hell, why is she looking on me that way? Like on an favourite ice-cream. (  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Eagle." That was easy.  
  
"My pleasure." (So, so. He doesn' t look bad. A little bit cold, but not bad. Hm, we will see, what can we do with it later. The next months will be veeery interesting. (  
  
Saber stand up when April entered the room, now he sat down on the chair again. April sat down on the next one. She looked at Saber and smiled, then decided, she better starts the conversation.  
  
"Captain, I hope we will build a great team together. I see, dad already gave you basic information. If you have any questions, I can answer them,"  
  
"Ms. Eagle, I wan-"  
  
"Oh, no way Ms. Eagle. We will spent a lot of time together in the future. You can call me April. And your first name is?"  
  
"I` m known as Saber Ms. Ea-, hm I mean April."  
  
"Saber? WOW, that` s really interesting. Where it comes from? And are you a good fencer?"  
  
"It was the decision of my parents, but from where they have it? I don` t know." He smiled apologetically. "And I'm good trained to use my sabre. Anyway, what I wanted to ask, this space ship, you know. The used materials and the equipment are great, but I have seen enough of Outrider technology to know, it is comparable with ours. Where` s the difference between this ship and the others?"  
  
(Oh, so he can also smile. He looks very cute, when doing it. Dear Mr. Rider, you will be mine in a few days. Wait until we have some privacy. (  
  
"There are some differences between Ramrod and common fighting space-ship. First the special technologies gave the materials some interesting qualities. Second, most of the technical equipment are prototypes, theoretically reaching 100% of success and third, most importing the Challenge phase."  
  
Sabers face became an astonished expression. "Challenge what?"  
  
"Challenge phase. The second form of Ramrod, a big robot. This new form gives him new possibilities of movements and fighting."  
  
"Ah, you mean something similar to Ouriders Renegades."  
  
"Yes, something like them, but more effective. I hope, this project will finally give peace to our dimension! I think I will rather show you the rest, it will be easier. By the way, dad, what about the rest of the team?"  
  
"I haven` t found suitable candidates yet, but don` t worry my child. Now, I suggest, we all go to our laboratory, children."  
  
(Hm, it looks like she understands a lot of technique, so not only protection brought her here, but why is she looking that way on me? I hope, she doesn` t think, that.....no, no way. Ha, high risk level! Maybe I should tell them, to have prepared a reserve captain of team. Hm, rather not, the fools there have calmed down for now. But for how long? (  
  
After several weeks  
  
Construction of Ramrod went further, so April with Saber were spending a lot of time in laboratory. Work was nearly finished, but there were still missing two members of the team. Although Eagle spent countless afternoons speaking with potential candidates, non of them succeed. This concerned both Eagle and Saber, April was concerned by something else.  
  
She tried various methods, how to catch Sabers attention, managed many meetings, used all her woman charm. Saber was not responding, no, sometimes it looked like he was going through a torture with a patience of a patient in dentists ambulance. Slowly, she became aware of it. So she decided to observe him more carefully, especially his contacts to other women. He treated them like a gentleman, but that was all.  
  
One day, everything has changed. An Outrider named Vanquo, has stolen the plans of Ramrod, while Saber with April were on a test flight. This has became very dangerous. They had to follow to the near town, Yuma-city. Unfortunately, two civilians mixed themselves to the following. Saber was trained to use everything, what could even little help, so, when situation was growing more and more dangerous, together with April they has decided to complete the team with first two suitable person, who will cross their way. A Grand-Prix-driver - Fireball and a Cowboy also following Vanquo - Colt. This test was more successful, than Eagles never ending consultations, so the new team was born - the famous Starsheriffs.  
  
First evening together  
  
All four of them are sitting in the small dinner room of Ramrod. First April told them first about Ramrod and its construction and purpose. Now are they introducing themselves to the others, or trying at least!  
  
"So pals, maybe we should know each other a little bit better, don` t you think? I can start. My name is Colt, I like to shoot and hound especially bad guys.......and nice ladies." he added and grinned on April.  
  
"Colt? You can` t be serious. What is this for a name?"  
  
"Ahm...so...hm.....you know, everybody calls me that and I like it more than my true name."  
  
"And that is?" If she was asking politely first, the answer made her real curious. "So cowboy, I` m waiting."  
  
"Hm....er.....hm.....I` m Bill, Bill Wicox, but promise you will call me Colt.....please."  
  
"We promise.....Bill" was the collective answer.  
  
"Very funny." Colt turned to April and asked "am I understanding right, you are the daughter of our new boss?"  
  
April reddened little in face. "Well cowboy, you are right. What about your parents?"  
  
Colts face expression became sadder. "The Outriders killed both of them some years ago."  
  
"Oh, I` m really sorry....."  
  
"I don` t think it will make you feel better, but they also killed my dad." added Fireball with a sad tone.  
  
"Really? And when?" asked April curious.  
  
"During the war against the Outriders years ago, he was an Cavalry officer."  
  
All were sitting speechless for a while, so Saber decided to break the silence and changed the theme.  
  
"Fireball?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that I` m the last who should ask, but this cannot be a true name either."  
  
"But it is."  
  
"Oh, pal, you must be kidding. Come on introduce yourself. I had to say my true name, you are the next."  
  
"Sorry, there is no other name. Take it or let it be."  
  
From the innocent looking introduction a small raw between Fireball and Colt started. Meanwhile, April was observing the "newbies".  
  
(WOW. So, now am I working with three young, good-looking men. This will be interesting. This Fireball looks quite good. Is he aware of it? Hm, hm...If Saber would not be here.....Saber, Saber, why are you not responding? Am I not beautiful enough? Or am I not intelligent in your eyes? Sweet, sweet Saber. Please, look at me! Oh, that` s ridicules. Why is he staring at Fireball THAT WAY? (  
  
To be honest, during the little name arguing, he unfortunately started, Sabers mind was travelling also.  
  
(Fireball. Ha, of course! But where have I seen this face before? I know him, that` s for sure now. Well, the best way is to ask. (  
  
"Ah, Fireball, sorry for breaking your discussion. Don` t we know us from somewhere?"  
  
"No, that` s impossible. We never met before. Now Colt listen to me, my parents named me s-"  
  
(Is he deceiving? I don` t think so, but something is terribly disturbing me on him.. (.  
  
During the raw Colt with Fireball stood up.  
  
(Wait a little, from this angle...oh, of course, now I remember from where I know you Fireball! ( He smiled a little. (Will those two find out? ( He quickly looked on Colt first, then on April and caught her glance. (Oh no, what must that little beast thinking? She doesn` t understand my metacommunication first and now...bloody hell, what must she be thinking? (  
  
(So, so Mr. Rider, you are staring at Fireball and thinking, I will not notice? Hm, so a little gay, aren` t we? I have to observe you more properly... (  
  
(((((((  
  
Colt  
  
Colt was marching through the half of the spaceship, also remembering Saber and trying to give him good-bye.  
  
(Old pal, why you? Why you? You showed me a way how to be useful and now you left. You, our back-up, our pillar. When everything was changing, you stayed the same. I could imagine you in fifty years. I can still imagine that picture, even now, when it is useless...  
  
Topsword, I'm missing you, really, I am. In a while, we will become compensation for you. I don't know, how will he be, but it would not be you. He will not understand us, our memories, you.......Robin says, I should give you farewell a month ago, not now, but it looked like, like.....like you were still with us.  
  
My friend, I should get married last week, we removed it. None of us was happy from it, but to celebrate a ceremony under this circumstances....not a word worth. I always hoped, you will be on our wedding. It looks like you will be there, but watching from a higher position, than the rest of the guests.  
  
Ah, all of this........this should not happened. Now please, please Saber forgive me, it was your decision, what do you feel, you feel. Better said - felt. It was difficult to accept such a thing in your case, but, but, if it made you happy, both of you, I could at least try to understand.... (  
  
Flashback (6months ago)  
  
The war was getting worse every day. Any possibility of holidays has been canceled. The starsheriffs had less and less of free time. Commander Eagle has been still captured by the Outriders, so the whole Cavalry has been trying to rescue him, the Ramrod crew including.  
  
It was the world of April, which changed most. Her daddy gone, suffering in hands of Nemesis and revengeful Jessie Blue. Saber didn't expressed himself, so she slowly but surely lost any interests on him. Her last try was following him to the Highlands and helping him to rescue his parents, but nothing happened. So, April definitely forgot him and concentrated herself on Fireball.  
  
He was also very cute, but the real opposite of Saber. Dark haired and eyed, impulsive, usually first acting, then thinking. He had only one real negative, he was maybe to shy and from the beginning he tried to avoid a near contact with April. This made her not very happy, but she decided a second failure is not acceptable and continued. The progress was very, very slow, still, there was progress and April welcomed it.  
  
Saber..., well something strange was on him. Sometimes, he observed Fireball with a strange glance. April noticed it two times during the period from beginning. The small frequency made her rather curious, than nervous and later, after Eagles kidnapping, she forgot it completely.  
  
Now, all of them were overworked, everybody started to be pessimistic and the mood was turning down, when a small blessing came - a free afternoon. They were thankful for it. Everybody decided to spare it on his own way. April met some old friends from school. There was a lot to say, so the girls sat down in first café. Colt had a visit, for the first time in many, many weeks. Robin came here several days before, but 24 hours long service of Colt prevented the meeting.  
  
It looked, the irremediable Don Juan found real love. They were strolling round the city, speaking about this and that....Slowly, both of them became really hungry.  
  
"Robin, my love, what about an early dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good cowboy. Are you meaning something exactly?"  
  
"Well, not, but look on that small restaurant. It is inviting us, don't you see?"  
  
"Cowboy, cowboy, sometimes you see very...ahm...interesting things,"  
  
"What does it mean sweetheart?"  
  
"Let's go, I'm starving."  
  
"Jihá, I knew you would say that." He opened the door. "Ladies first."  
  
They decided for a small table in the corner, where the light was pleasingly week, providing enough privacy a dating couple. The soup was served in one big plate. It was fun for Robin to feed her beloved with spoon and then for him to return the favour. After soup, biftecs with a piquant souse appeared on table, hot like the fire of the loving couple. They were too tart, so Colt ordered a bottle of red wine to improve the taste.  
  
While waiting for desert, Colts hands were fumbling under the table on Robins knees. She jerked and with one hand turned the full glass of red wine over the table.. Unfortunately a good half of the wine ended on Colts white shirt.  
  
"Oh, cowboy, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't want to, I_"  
  
"Never mind Robin, I should not scared you. Now, I have to run as fast as possible to Ramrod and take a clear one. Will you wait here for me sweetheart? Will you?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Than vaya con dios my darling. I will be back in a minute, I promise."  
  
He kissed her gently and left quite quickly. He ran as fast as he could. Stopped near the entrance of Ramrod. When he was in, his steps were leading to the bathroom. Colt removed his shirt and threw it away.  
  
Should I clean it now? It is difficult to clean red wine-Bloody hell, you are thinking as with someone else mind. Robin is waiting for me and I'm speculating about washing. Oh no, tomorrow will be the washing day. I have no clean shirt left! What will I do? I have to hurry. I know, let's go to Fireballs chamber, I'm sure he will have something clean for me!  
  
He knocked on the door, waited politely a half second, then entered. "Sorry Turbofreak, I'm disturbing, but I nee-" (Nobody's here. Now, when I'm thinking about it, it is too quiet here, like everybody's gone. April is on that jinx council in café, but where is Turbofreak and Topsword? They should be here somewhere...Ah, never mind. So Turbofreak, let me see, what are you having here. Empty, as my own. Hm, maybe this could fit. I don't remember him wearing this. He took a white T-shirt. I hope he will be not against it, when I borrow it. (  
  
"All devils from the hottest hell!" (This is ridiculous. I'm looking like an idiot. Robin will laugh to the end of our days, when she sees me that way. I'm not wondering, he's not wearing it any more. It look like Aprils tops. He grinned. Maybe he's more far with April than I thought. She forgot it here probably. ( The T-shirt was too short and too tight, except the space, where women usually have breasts. Colt was looking, well, funny. He throw it away as fast as possible. (Nothing more here. Maybe I should try Topswords wardrobe too. (  
  
Door of Sabers chamber was exactly opposite those of Fireball, so only few steps and Colt was opening them. He stepped in, but stopped, like there was an invisible wall, fully astonished. He opened the mouth, but could not say a word. His eyes grew to the size of small plates.  
  
Fireball was sitting on Sabers table, Saber standing opposite him and they were KISSING! Passionately kissing each other, gently touching, exploring the body of each other. Sabers fingers were gently traveling on Fireballs back. One Fireballs hand was hugging Saber, the other was playing with his hairs. No time or space existed round them, there were only they.  
  
Colt took one more step inside, gasped, then turned and ran away as fast as he could, even half naked. Sound of steps broke the passionate kiss.  
  
"Saber, who was it?"  
  
"Don't know, you can see the door. Shall we continue?" He tried to kiss Fireball again, but unsuccessfully.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Who was it?"  
  
"I'm sure it was not April, she would kill both of us and not run away."  
  
"So it was the cowboy."  
  
"What shell we do my love. Maybe we should follow him!"  
  
"No , let it be. He ran away like half of the hell was following him. He will be on the other end of city now."  
  
"Ah, probably you're right Saber, but if he tells someone what had he seen here..."  
  
"Don't worry dear. We can speak to him later."  
  
"You mean, we should tell him tha-"  
  
"No I mean we should let him think what he wants and tell him only we're in love and he should tell no one about our little secret."  
  
Again Saber tried to continue in broken action, but Fireball jumped down from the table.  
  
"No please, not now, I can't. I'm sorry my love. Understand, if Eagle finds out, the consequences... "  
  
So Saber hugged Fireball tenderly.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, my angel."  
  
For a long time, they were just standing there and hugging each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Colt was breaking the galaxy record in sprint. More than memory, instinct was leading him to the restaurant, where Robin was waiting. His entrance could be easily compared to a natural disaster. Not seeing left- right, the half naked cowboy broke in to the restaurant, jumped over several vacant chairs which were in his way. Everybody eyes were on him. In front of Robin he was only able to say: "Oh Gods!" and fainted.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Coughing, Colt woke up, cold water dropping from him.  
  
"cough,cough.....where, where......cough.....am I?" he asked. Someone gave him a towel. He dried his face. "Thanks."  
  
"We're still in the restaurant, cowboy."  
  
Colt looked round him. A small room, clean, with order, an office. 'What happened?"  
  
"You fainted, dear. But before doing that, you looked very upset, or better said worried. Why?"  
  
The whole kissing and touching scene marched before his eyes once again. And again, and again.  
  
"Dear?"  
  
"You would not believe, my love."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"No, trust me." (Dear, it was horrible. Saber and Fireball, they are different. Not straight. It was disgusting. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. Really disgusting. But I don't feel so disgusted, as........aroused? No that can't be. Two guys kissing each other and I like it? No way. There must be something more. But what? And should I tell Robin? Rather no. ( "Sorry dear, I can't. It' s too entangled. Now, I could say something, what is not right."  
  
"If you feel it that way..."  
  
"Robin please, don't be sad. Now it's too complicated. I don't want to harm somebody. One day, I will tell you everything, I swear. Please, can we leave now?"  
  
"Will you manage it to Ramrod."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Somebody knocked on the door and asked politely. " May I enter?"  
  
Robin answered: "But of course, come in."  
  
An old symphatic man entered the small room. "Are you feeling better now, sir?"  
  
"Thank you for asking, I do. You are the owner I suppose."  
  
"Julio Vesperadza, to your services, Mr. Colt."  
  
"I'm really sorry what happened Mr. Vesperaa-"  
  
"Vesperadza. Don't be concerned about it. Here, I've got a shirt for you."  
  
"Thank you, but it was not necessary."  
  
"Of course it was. You cannot stroll in the city half naked. Especially with such a nice, young lady."  
  
"Once again, I'm really thankful Mr. Vesperandza. I'll bring it back in two days. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye and be careful."  
  
Colt with Robin left the small restaurant. Colt went to the hotel with Robin.  
  
"Love, I'm sorry, I have ruined our afternoon. I didn't want to. Forgive me please......"  
  
"Ah, it's OK cowboy. Do you want to go in?"  
  
"No, this will be not the right time for it. When are you flying home?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening my love."  
  
"Oh when will I see you next time Robin? I will be missing you."  
  
"That doesn't depend from me. Take care about you cowboy."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
He kissed her for good bye. "I love you Robin. I swear, after the war, we will speak about our common future. Do you agree?"  
  
"You know I agree, my cowboy, I love you so...  
  
They kissed again and would be probably kissing for a much, much longer time, but an other kissing scene occurred before Colts eyes, so he broke the kiss quite quickly.  
  
"Good bye my love."  
  
"Good by, cowboy."  
  
When Colt returned to Ramrod, there was still no sign of April, But Saber was already waiting on him.  
  
"Hi, cowboy, how was your day?"  
  
"Interesting. And yours?"  
  
"Not bad at all. Colt, we need to talk."  
  
"Why, something happened?"  
  
"Don't play it. Come it to my chamber, we need to talk."  
  
Colt only sighed and followed Saber.  
  
"Sit down Colt. Please listen to me. It's not everything as you think."  
  
"I knew, what have I seen." said Colt coldly. 'It really surprised me. How could you?"  
  
"Calm down Colt. You can think what do you want. But please, please, don't tell anybody, especially Eagle."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Colt, you can ruin much, much more than you think. You have the life of one person, who suffered enough in your hands."  
  
"I don't understand you Saber" said Colt with a cold voice, "but you doesn't need to be worried. This not a thing I will say to someone" he turned to sarcastic "even Robin."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But what I think about both of you..."  
  
"It's your own business."  
  
"Don't you think, it's unfair against April."  
  
"Unfair? Maybe. But there are many things you don't know about. When the right time comes, we will tell her."  
  
"So good night Saber."  
  
"Night."  
  
Colt turned Sabers chamber quite quickly, even more puzzled than before.  
  
End of flashback  
  
(So boss, you didn't tell her. The right time did not come for you. Sorry, please sorry. (  
  
(((((((  
  
Fireball  
  
Fireball entered the bathroom and locked the door. He started to remove clothes, thoughts far, far away. Picture of Colt or April entering the bathroom occurred in his mind, alarming him and forcing to check the locked door.  
  
( A, locked, OK. Well, who might the new member be? Would he/she find out my little secret? (  
  
Fireball began to strip again.  
  
(Colt and April, we know each other more than a year now and they are still not aware of it. Or have they found out? No, surely, no. But Saber..., he did. Did he told them? I hope no. The one day, when Colt caught us kissing, if he did not find out there, than never. Saber, my love, I'm really missing you. Please come back, come back. You were so different. You understood. You were the only one who knew, that thinks are not black and white, strictly separated, but grey in all possible shades. April, Colt, they are fine, OK, but if they find out...oh, Colt would maybe understand, but never accept and April, hm April would kill me, I'm sure. (  
  
Underwear fell to the ground. Fireball was watching the naked person in mirror.  
  
(Oh, if they only knew! So, I shouldn' t prolong it any more. Hurry, cold water, now I could kill for it. (  
  
Figure, tender shaped, entered under the shower. First drops fell down on the skin of young woman. Her breast had the right size to represent dreams of many men, but could be easily hidden under clothes. Samantha "Fireball" Hikari took the soap, her mind still travelling in past, seeing the now dead leader.  
  
(Saber, Saber, you were the only one who had eyes and could also use them. Those two...., well they see just what they want to see. I still remember, when you told me you know. I didn't fool you for a minute, did I? (  
  
Flashback (7 months ago)  
  
Everybody was enjoying a free day at Yuma. Colt looking for a new big love, Saber saying that he must clear some personal business and disappearing early morning, April doing her favourite personal activity - shopping and (ab)using Fireball for carrying packs. A letter came for Fireball. She took it and when she recognised the writing on envelope, she paled.  
  
(What does he want? (  
  
Luckily?, April was hurrying to the shopping centre, so Fireball decided to read the letter later. April was in a perfect mood (maybe the vision of shopping centre), so she ignored the pallor of her companion. After a 15 minutes long monologue about new collection for spring she became slowly aware of Fireballs surprisingly silence.  
  
"Come on Fire! Why are you so quiet? We have a free day, you should be happy, or should grumbling about wasting time in shopping centre. Say something!"  
  
"Sorry April, I was just thinking..."  
  
"Oh, so thinking and what about? Morning, you behaved normally, grumbling, that it is easier stopping an earthquake than me in shopping centre..."  
  
"Sorry I didn't know, you were listening..."  
  
"Never mind, but since that letter came, you act rather strangely. From who is it?"  
  
Fireball sighs before answering.  
  
"From an old family friend."  
  
"Oh and what is he writing? Bad news?"  
  
"I didn't open the letter yet, but...hm, oh were almost there!"  
  
Arrival to the shopping centre ended this for Fireball rather unpleasant conversation. April ran through the shops like a tornado, for a while forgetting Fireballs strange behaviour. Yuma City was offering a lot of possibilities for people like April, so shopping fever continued for the whole day.  
  
Early evening was she presenting the result to guys, when Fireball excused himself, saying, he's developing a headache and he's going straight to bed. After he had left the room, his strange behaviour occurred to Aprils mind, so decided to tell Saber and Colt.  
  
"He acts very strange after becoming that letter. He's pale, sad and doesn't say a word. Guys, do you really think he's got a headache?"  
  
"Well, I think, he just want to be alone. From who is that letter?", asked Saber.  
  
"Don't kwon, he just said an old family friend."  
  
The third member decided to join the conversation.  
  
"Maybe it's his ex-friend."  
  
"Colt! Only because you are always having troubles with girls, Fireball doesn't have to be the same!"  
  
"Oh, aren't we a little jealous, April?"  
  
Becomes red in face.  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
Colt already recognised, this is not the right time to continue, so he changed the theme a little.  
  
"Don't worry April, if Turbofreak has a problem, he knows, we are his friends and he could ask for help."  
  
"Colt's right, April. Maybe I can go and check him later."  
  
The dinner was rather quiet, but then Colt decided, that to a free day belongs also a free night, so they should be somewhere, having fun and not sitting round the table, acting like on a funeral. Result was half of the team on the way to a near bar, Topsword excusing himself, he's reading an interesting book and want to finish it. Colt with April understood and left quickly. After waiting politely about five minutes, was Saber on his way to Fireballs small chamber. He knocked on the door, but no answer came, so he decided, there are situations, when also a gentleman could ignore the etiquette and entered. Light was on, Fireball was sitting on bed, open letter in hand, tears in eyes and running down the cheeks.  
  
"Fireball? Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Realising, he's not alone, Fireball wiped tears away and tried to pretend nothing happened.  
  
"I'm fine! What are you doing here? I thought you became my unspoken message - I WANT TO BE ALONE!"  
  
"OK, OK, we were just concerned about you."  
  
"As I said, I'm fine. You can tell the others."  
  
"The others are not here, they are on way to bar."  
  
"Oh, an interesting way how to be concerned about someone. Why don't you join them and tell them I'm fine?"  
  
"Because you are not. You are lying to us, then sitting here with tears in yours eyes. What happened? Is it the letter?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. Why don't you believe me, I'm fine?  
  
"You mentioned it four times during last minute. Come on, who send you that letter? We are friends, you can trust me. If you don't want, I'll not tell the others."  
  
Fireball was thinking for a while, but then signed...  
  
"Good. Let's make a deal. If I tell you, who it came from, would you then PLEASE leave and let me alone?"  
  
"Let it be."  
  
"So, I'm sure, the name would not say anything to you. It's from Mr. Yasaturi Osakura. Happy?"  
  
"Hm,...Osakura...Osakura...that` s the name of your husband, isn't it?"  
  
If before was Fireball pale, now she became deadly white, jumped like bitten and was starring at Saber as if he had two heads. It took more then an minute, when speech returned to her.  
  
"You.....you.....you know? B-but how, who told you?"  
  
"OK, calm down, I'll tell you. Some years ago, I was in a small Japanese village, I can't remember the name now, personal business and so..., you know. I had to stay there for a couple of days and there was no hotel. One of the farmers, or whatever he was, offered me to stay at his home. He was really pleasant and so was his family. At dinner, they were talking about the only daughter of their old friend, a pilot named Hikari. She married last week someone named Osakura. They showed me also some photos. Really nice picture of you.....  
  
Anyway, when I first saw you, I knew, I have seen you somewhere before, but I could not remember where and when. So, I was observing you for a while. Please, don't feel insulted, but to recognize a girl in you took not very long. Once, I was aware of it, I recognized you quiet quickly. Your first name is Samantha, isn't it?"  
  
"You're right! My name is Samantha Hikari. I'm sorry for what have I done, but I had and have my reasons."  
  
"It's OK, your reasons are your reasons. And don't worry about Colt and April. Both of them see, just what they want to see and I would not tell them, I promise."  
  
"Thanks, now please would you leave me alone?"  
  
"Good, but if you need to talk, just remember, I'm here for you, baby."  
  
Saber turned himself to the door and was slowly leaving the room.  
  
"Saber?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ahm, you.....ah, forget it."  
  
"Come on now, what was in the letter? I respect your privacy, but maybe I can help."  
  
"You had to be a wizard for that, but good, sit down."  
  
"Maybe I will surprise you."  
  
Saber took a chair and sat down.  
  
"So as you already know, my father was Captain Hikari, my mother....., I don't remember her. Sometimes, I can hear her voice in my dreams. She was no Japanese, that's sure. My first name, Samantha, speaks also for it. The thing is, when happened to dad, what happened, my grandparents took me from my mother (I think) and brought me up by themselves, in harmony with old traditions of our people. At first, they changed my name, to Shinji, Samantha has never been used. We lived in a small community, with only a small contact to the rest of the world. It was forbidden to ask about my parents, especially mother. They didn't have a good word for her.  
  
When I became 14, they decided, it's the right time to marry someone, they have already chosen. Yasaturi Osakura was 10 years older than me, the only son of a rich and respected family. The marriage was not official for New Frontier, I was too young, but official enough for our small community.  
  
So, we were together less, than six months, when I decided to run away. I had enough.....listen to your master, always be three steps behind him, I had only one duty, to be ready whenever he wants and give him as many heirs as possible. Of course, they found me and brought me back in less than two days. Luckily, my husband understood, that my person would harm the name of his family first and he was not very satisfied with me in bed, so after I promised, I never return, I could leave as a free person. You know, no official marriage, no official divorce.  
  
First months of this "free" life were difficult. I was young and had no real education, I could hardly write and read, so I had do thinks, I really didn't want to do, you know. I-I mean, ahm to do a...a..."  
  
She started to sob and tears occurred in her eyes again. Saber removed to bed. He hugged the crying woman.  
  
"Shh, it's OK baby, it's gone.....", when she turned her face away and screamed: "It was terrible, I had no other choice, this was the only thing, which didn't require anything..."  
  
"I understand. Now, try to calm down, we can continue later."  
  
"No, I started it now, I finish it now. So, one of my regular customer was an engineer and he discovered a technical talent in me. He started to educate me for some, hm.....let's say special services. Slowly, I could spare some money and one day, I decided, I have enough to end this terrible life and start a new chapter. This day Samantha vanished and Fireball was born. As a boy, with basic technical knowledge and a lot of luck, I found a job in a formula team. Not in a day, not in a month, I became from a helper the No. 1 driver. Oh, I see in your eyes what you want to ask. Of course I had to lie."  
  
"What about Eagle?"  
  
"In some secret documents, I'm named Shinji Hikari. He agreed to tell no one."  
  
"Oh, and does he know about all this?"  
  
"No of course not. I said, that the name Hikari could be known and I don't want to be put together with it. He accepted it. So, to continue, my grandparents didn't speak to me since I ran away from my husband and I had no real friends, but this was the first time, I was really happy."  
  
Young woman stayed still for a moment, consumed by memories.  
  
"Than came outriders and the whole Starsheriff thing. I had friends, I was member of the team, I had everything, I ever wanted, When that letter came and ruined it all."  
  
"What is written there?"  
  
"My husband decided, he wants his wife back."  
  
"Where is the problem? It was not an official marriage, he can not force you."  
  
"Oh he can! He let me go away, but he was observing me the whole time. Now, if I don't return voluntarily, he will show my past to people from Cavalry Command and discredit me to the end of my life. So, thats it. This is the end of Fireball. He had a short, but happy life, now he has to pay for it. It was too nice to last forever. Tomorrow, I will give you my resignation from Starsheriff team."  
  
"And the reason?"  
  
" I'll write an official one, you are the only person, who knows the truth. Please, don't tell the others."  
  
"As you want, but I'm sure they would understand..."  
  
"No Saber. We both know they would not."  
  
"By the way, where and when are you going to meet your ex?"  
  
"Tomorrow, early morning, he will be waiting at airport. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just curious. Now come, wash your face and I'll make us some tea."  
  
"Hm...thanks, please, go first, I'm there in a minute."  
  
"OK"  
  
This few minutes gave Saber time to prepare a plane, that occurred in his mind, when the summary of the letter had been told to him.  
  
In the kitchen:  
  
"Here's the tea baby, you will feel much better after drinking it"  
  
"It tastes good, what sort of tea is i-"  
  
Head of unconscious Fireball hit the table. Saber took her gently and transported her to chamber, saying only "sweet dreams baby", when leaving. Now he had to prepare and realize part two of his plane.  
  
Morning, 10 o'clock, Fireball woke up in her bed. She astonished, when realizing, she is completely dressed. Last impressions of the evening were dimly, but one look on clocks brought all memories back.  
  
(Bloody hell, that idiot must be waiting more then three hours on me. I hope it` s not to late. (  
  
She jumped from bed and ran to the exit of Ramrod, not seeing left - right. Collision with returning Saber was inevitable.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Auch, would you be more careful next time please!" was Sabers only comment.  
  
"Fire, are you all right?" he asked and offered her a hand.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Fireball coldly, standing up and pretending, she doesn't see the helping hand.  
  
"What was in the tea? Do you know what have you done? This will harm not only me, but the whole Starsheriffs team!"  
  
"Don't worry. I and Mr. Osakura, we had a small chat from man to man early morning and how to say it? You are free, definitively free."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He decided, he's no more interested into restoring the marriage. At least not with you."  
  
"So, you are telling me, early morning you met my ex- and said: "Listen mister, Samantha is not interested, so please, let her be?" and he agreed?"  
  
"Well, something in this lines."  
  
"And I should believe you?!"  
  
Grinning: "Why not?"  
  
"Why not? You are asking WHY NOT? Maybe I'm not the most intelligent person in universe, but I'm not dumb. What have you done to him?"  
  
"Hm...let's say, it was a business. Have you ever heard about Calishia?"  
  
"Calishia? It's the new discovered small planet system, isn't it?"  
  
"New discovered, as new discovered. To some people it was known for a lot of years. Anyway, bigger part of the income of Osakura family comes from trading with Calishia and it was not always transparent."  
  
"Interesting, but how is it possible, that you know about it?"  
  
"That's not important. Important is, if the Calishians find out, your ex would become many troubles first, they are quite revengeful and it would ruin him and his family second. So he agreed to let you be, if the Calishians don't find out. Great, isn't it ?"  
  
Expressions on Fireballs face were changing from fury to astonishment and ended on irony. She tried to cover her worries with sarcastic tone.  
  
"Really great, I thought, the discredit of a Starsheriff team is the most terrible thing, when you decided you don't want to live any longer. Are you a fool?"  
  
"No, I'm not. But you should lower your voice, or Colt or April will come here. Your ex knows very well, I'm not the only person, who is aware of his trading. If something unpleasing happens to me, people in Calishia would find out anyway. "  
  
He hugged her and kissed her on both of her cheeks. This was really unexpected. Tears of gratitude and relief occurred in Fireballs eyes. But an experienced watcher could see also something more than gratitude in eyes of the young woman. And Saber was an experienced one. This new knowledge made him unsure for a moment. He quickly decided that this is not the right time for a romance and continued.  
  
"Now, away with tears baby, I want to see a smile on your face again."  
  
"H-how can I ever thank you? You saved my life."  
  
"A, forget it, I'm sure, one day you will return me the favor. Lets go for a breakfast, I'm starving."  
  
"So thank you, but please, promise me one thing."  
  
"Of course, Colt and April will never find out. Satisfied?"  
  
End of flashback 


	2. What have happened thenwhat is happening...

Chapter 2 - What have happened then/what is happening now?  
  
Fireball left the shower, one eye on clocks. Still more then 20 minutes. Now must be Eagle thinking, who will the new member be. Last opportunity to speak with Colt and April alone. Fireball decided. Entered the kitchen and stopped Colt beginning round number 74...whatever.  
  
"Colt, please sit down, we have to speak."  
  
Colt looked like waking up from a dream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just sit down. Where is April?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe in her chamber."  
  
"April!"  
  
No response.  
  
"April!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"APRIL!!! Please come here. We have to speak."  
  
April came to the kitchen, no tears left.  
  
"Speak? And what about? He's dead." she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah Turbofreak. There's nothing to speak about."  
  
"Come on you two. We all know, it's not true. For a month we were hiding one for the others. Now the time has came. This is our last opportunity. We shouldn't waist it."  
  
April looked perplexed for a moment.  
  
"Fire, what exactly do you mean with last opportunity?"  
  
"In 20 minutes we will become a team again. I don't know who he or she would be, but I'm sure, he would not give us a lot of free time and there are some things, we just cannot mention in front of him."  
  
"Hm. Maybe you are right Fireball. Dad said yesterday, we should not treat our new member as a greenhorn and let him out of everything."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly, what I mean. Now both of you have to agree, that something wrong is here."  
  
"Of course Turbofreak, our best friend is two meters under ground. Is it enough wrong for you?"  
  
"Calm down Colt. After you mentioned it Fire, you're right. After our great victory Saber acted rather strange and the last month..., it was strange itself."  
  
"I have a suggestion. Let's go chronological. What was the first strange thing we remember?"  
  
"Saber, after we arrived to the village in desert?" Colt decided to join the conversation in a more productive way.  
  
"No, it started earlier, I'm sure..." was Aprils opinion.  
  
"I don't know, if you two noticed, but I would say, it started after defeating the outriders or maybe even during the war. He looked like something was chasing him and the weight of the world was lying on him."  
  
"Yeah Turbofreak! I-I remember. I thought he's just exhausted from events before. Then he left for a two weeks of holiday in Highlands and returned even more exhausted. I can see his face now right before me. Pale skin, dark circles round the eyes. I had spoken to his parents, asking them what happen. They looked really surprised, because Saber wasn't at home for near a half year. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Maybe he was at Sincia?"  
  
"No April, that's nonsense. But let's continue. Next two months he was trying to pretend, everything is OK. I tried to talk with him, but..."  
  
Fireballs face reddened by saying that sentence.  
  
"Anyway, have you noticed someone suspicious during that period?"  
  
"If you don't count the journalist..., but one of them was really strange. He didn't looked like a journalist and was interested in every detail about Saber."  
  
"Colt, do you remember him?"  
  
"Sorry April, I cannot even remember his face. I'm sure, if I hear him again, I'll recognize him."  
  
"Then, it looked like Saber calmed down for a while. Teaching on Academy consumed him fully. The end of the idyll came together with command to go to the small village in desert and fix the troubles there. Some of the people said, they have seen Jesse Blue."  
  
"Yeah, his mood has turned by 180º. Turbofreak, I don't know how to say it, but ahm..., Saber looked different, then before, I mean, not scared or so..."  
  
"Not scared, rather expecting something."  
  
Colt clasped his hands. "That's the right expression Turbo. But what?"  
  
"I don't know, what was he expecting, guys, but if you remember, he ignored us totally. Even you Fireball."  
  
"April" asked Fireball suspiciously "what are you trying to say?"  
  
"You never noticed? He was always observing you and sometimes treating you like he, ahm..."  
  
Fireballs face became an interesting expression.  
  
"Fire, I know it must be surprising for you, to find out our boss has not been straight and you were his object..."  
  
"We hoped, at least you will never notice, April." said Fireball with a quiet voice  
  
"Don't tell me you two were together! Wait a second! What does it mean at least I will not? And what about Colt here?"  
  
"I'm sorry April, dear."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I found them one day kissing. Really disgusting, you can believe me. Now we should take it as it was. They were in love and-" Colt could not end talking, like he was hiding something.  
  
"Why have you never told me, Fire?"  
  
To "his" astonishment, Fireball realized a very unexpected tone in Aprils voice. It sounded like relief. "I'm sorry April. It is much more difficult than you think. One day, I will tell you everything, but now-"  
  
"Hey, Turbofreak, that's the same answer Saber gave me that day. Don't you think, slowly you could tell us the whole story?"  
  
"No, this is not the best time. Soon, I promise."  
  
"Fire, we know each other pretty long, more than a year now, you can trust us."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but April, may I have one question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Fireballs face became concerned for a second. "Are you confused, because, it seemed I have betrayed you, or because it was a secret and you were not involved?"  
  
April waited with answer for a while. It looked, she was thinking. "Fire, both of us know very well, our relationship could not last very long. To be honest, I felt even dirty, because it seemed, I took Saber his love away and then could do nothing. I felt sorry for him. To love somebody and nothing becoming for it. Now..."  
  
"Hey, you too, it's real cute, but we' re wasting time with this romance. Eagle will be here any minute. Back to Saber. That one day, he said, he's going to make his head clear in desert and left and, and..."  
  
Tears occurred again in Aprils eyes, but also those of Colt and Fireball. Fire first wiped "his" eyes. Colt continued. "He left and some hours later, we found him dying. He said, it was a snake and we should not be worried, it's OK...he tried to be the hero to the end." Colts voice slipped. Something was terribly wrong there. Something, something...  
  
"I've got it!" suddenly Fireball said. "Colt, please, explain me one thing. If a snake attacks, where?"  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"I mean, attacks he head, trunk, limbs..."  
  
"Feet of course."  
  
"That's it. Come on! Saber was wearing his armor that day. Show me a snake, that could bite through it!" Fire was screaming the last words.  
  
"Bloody hell! And I'm sure Topsword knew who or what has attacked him! But why was he covering him?" Colt has now looked really concerned.  
  
"And there was no doctor in the small village. That young women...April you found her. How?"  
  
"So, as we found him laying on ground, you Colt, you started to scream for a doctor, so I ran as fast I could to the village. People said, there's no doctor, when that woman came and offered her services. She said, she's not a doctor, but maybe she could help. I took her to Saber."  
  
"Yeah, we told her what happened. She tried Sabers pulse and said only, she's sorry."  
  
"Right. But tell me, can at least one of you remember her face?"  
  
Both Colt and April looked surprised.  
  
"Her face? Well Turbofreak, I can remember her voice quite good, but her face? Now after you mentioned it...no. But why, why?" Colt was murmuring to himself for a minute. "I know why! She was wearing a hut, that covered the upper half of her face!!"  
  
Fireball breathed in. "So, we can add her to our list. Continue Colt."  
  
"We buried Saber without any doctor having an eye on him." Three sighs and a minute of silence. "Now am I asking why?"  
  
"Because the mysterious woman said, there lives only one species of poisonous snakes and their poison causes a fast decomposition of the body."  
  
Fireball looked, he was really thinking about it. "Maybe April. Any way, after the funeral we all became drunk pretty fast, so I don't think anyone of us can tell, what happened that evening. Morning, one of the locals decided to improve our hangovers and said Satanists were on the cemetery during night."  
  
"Fire, do you really think, Satanists have done the devastation on cemetery?"  
  
"Don't know. The pentagrams on Sabers grave speak for it. Maybe we should start to collect more information. This is becoming more and more interesting every minute. I also remember, there was a doctor in Cavalry, who ordered the exhumation of the Sabers body. What have he found?"  
  
Suddenly, steps and a familiar voice could be heard in Ramrod.  
  
"Anybody here? Children, where are you?"  
  
Colt could see their visitor as first. "Oh, April, it's your dad and he's not alone. We have to finish the conversation later." he hissed quickly.  
  
"Dad, we are here, in the kitchen."  
  
Commander Eagle entered the kitchen with serious expression an his face and a young man behind him. "Hello children! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just talking, dad."  
  
"Good, lets go somewhere, where it is more comfortable. Ah, maybe here. Sit down everybody, you too John. So, how to start? I understand, that what happened was very painful for all of you. We all regret the loss of Saber Rider and I don't think, someone will be ever able to replace him. This is the end of your Starsheriffs team."  
  
Eagle made a small pause to inspire. He looked his small audience and tried to read from their faces. *Children, children, this will be very hard for you, I know. You are not showing any emotions. That's a bad sign. What have you for a plan? I'm sure, you were talking about Saber. To what conclusion did you come?*  
  
"But there is still danger here and we can't continue like this. A new team has to be formed. It took more then two weeks, this decision. Fireball, you will be promoted to rank of captain and will become a new leader. Rest of you will stay on same posts as before.  
  
And now, this will be the new member of your team, lieutenant John Walters. He absolved the Academy, worked for two years in one of our bases. During the war, he became one of our bravest soldiers."  
  
When hearing his name, lt. John Walters stood up. He was middle height, lean, muscular, with an indefinite shade of brow hair and cold blue eyes. His body speech was announcing to everybody: "I'm a soldier, put your hands away!" He could be not more than two - three years older than our heroes.  
  
"Let me introduce" continued Eagle "first, the new boss of the team, captain Shinji Hikari, also known as Fireball."  
  
John extended his hand. "Captain Hikari?"  
  
Fire accepted it. "Welcome in team. I'm looking forward on our cooperation."  
  
"So, do I, sir."  
  
"Bill Wilcox, responsible for shooting, hunting, tracking, usually using nickname Colt."  
  
"Mr. Wilcox?" Lt. Walters offered his hand the same way as to Fireball before, only the tone of his voice became much, much colder.  
  
"Nice to have you in team, partner."  
  
"And my daughter April, engineer and one of the constructors of Ramrod, responsible for navigation and communication."  
  
"Miss Eagle, my pleasure." Even an iceberg would show more emotions, than the new member of the team.  
  
Atmosphere became choking. It looked like nobody will start the conversation, so Eagle decided there's time to continue.  
  
"Now you know each other. In a few days, you will become instructions for your first mission. I hope, you will use this time to form a good-working team. John, bring your luggage here, they will show you your chamber and make you known with Ramrod."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
After he left the room, Eagle said something more to the team. "Please, listen to me." His voice softened suddenly. "I know very well he can not replace Saber, neither in the team, nor in your heart. But he's the best, so give him at least a chance." Eagles voice became authoritative again. "And don't treat him like a greenhorn, especially not you, Colt! Do you understand?"  
  
"I will treat him the same way he will me."  
  
Eagle only sighed. "Children, I'm saying it only now, the first and last time. It is clear to me, what were you talking about. Saber is dead, you have to deal with it. I know some events were mysterious, but try not to think about it and any private investigation is strictly prohibited! Old team is gone, a new has to be built!  
  
And the most important, PLEASE, don't compare Saber and John. Was that comprehensible FOR ALL OF YOU?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Good, now take care about John. I'm leaving. Oh, one more thing. Fireball, as a new captain of team, you will report to me tomorrow, exactly at 2 p.m. in my office."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Expression in Eagles face became tender for a second again. "Don't think I'm cruel, I miss him also. Good bye to all of you."  
  
Commander Eagle left the rather small room definitely and silence ruled for a minute again. Colt was the first who broke it.  
  
"Congratulations partner! Or should say sir now?"  
  
"Very funny Colt."  
  
"And I hoped, you will like it. Like lt. Walters, sir!" Colt turned to a sarcastic voice." Because I'm a soldier, sir. No one will stop me, sir!" "I have no emotions, sir!"  
  
The parody was too perfect. Fireball with April could not stand it any more. For first time in more then a month, laughter could be heard in Ramrod. No one noticed John standing in door with suit-case.  
  
"Only because I'm not making an idiot in front of everybody doesn't mean you are better Mr. Wilcox!"  
  
"So and what do you mean with that? I'm an idiot in your eyes?"  
  
"Ha! You starsheriffs are doing, like you were the only one who rescued our dimension!"  
  
"And what exactly were YOU doing?"  
  
"You would not understand, you are not a soldier."  
  
"At least you are! Ha, ha!"  
  
"You have no idea, you.....you.....you cowboy!"  
  
"So-o...there's the problem. Only because I didn't absolved the academy..."  
  
"Your education is minimal. Hunting and shooting is the only thing you can do. What could a poor cowboy know about military?"  
  
Fireball with April were just watching the terrible row and both of them became pretty shocked. April had full military education, but this was also too much for her. She together with Saber were never acting that way. They never remembered the fact of not attending the Academy to Fireball or Colt. No, that was too much. She was opening her mouth, but Fireball was faster. The last sentence returned the speech also to *him*.  
  
"That's enough you two! Colt, go calm yourself. April, would you take care about him, please?"  
  
April nodded and took the furious cowboy with her.  
  
"John, take your suit-case and follow me."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
They were walking through Ramrod to the part, where the personal chambers and bathroom were situated, without saying a word. Fire led their new team mate to Sabers chamber. *He* opened the door.  
  
"So, here we are. This will be your chamber. Mines is opposite yours, Colts on your left side, Aprils opposite him. The door on the end of corridor is bathroom."  
  
The chamber was not very big, contained only bed, desk with a chair, wardrobe, small bookcase and two shelves. John looked on it with his emotionless expression.  
  
"I know, not very big, but cozy. do you like it?"  
  
" It will be sufficient, sir."  
  
Fireball sighed. "Good. Now, will be an hour enough time for you to move into."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, in an hour, we will come for you and will show you the rest of Ramrod. We start the training tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Fireball left the small room and started to look after Colt and April. *He* found them by the vehicles, Colt still furious.  
  
"That army Punch! He was acting like-"  
  
"Still furious Colt?"  
  
"Back so soon Fire? Sorry, captain."  
  
"Colt!"  
  
"Ha, so what is our army-boy doing? Is he studying the regulations?"  
  
"COLT!"  
  
"Colt's right Fire. He's acting like we were zeroes."  
  
"Enough! I don't like his acting either, but we have to learn how to cooperate, all of us. Maybe if we know each other better, it will be easier. We will start the training tomorrow."  
  
"What training, Fire?"  
  
"Flying on Ramrod of course!"  
  
"All of us? You can't be serious, Turbofreak. We know how to fly Ramrod. John doesn't."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to get used to each other. Do you understand?"  
  
"OK, I'm really expecting, how will army boy be!"  
  
"Colt, please, don't use that sarcastic tone. Maybe he will not be that bad, how he seems. He has to feel very lonely and unwelcome, don't you think? He knows very well the circumstances, that led him to us and he's probably feeling like a substitution."  
  
"All right phartner. But I swear, when he starts to act that way again, "  
  
"You will LET HIM BE!"  
  
"I didn't knew that promotion is connected to loosing sense of humour."  
  
"Guys, sorry for disturbing your fascinating conversation, but if I remember, something stayed unfinished after daddy arrived. "  
  
"April, baby, you're right. What will we do with Saber and our list of strange things?"  
  
"I'm afraid, it will be difficult to do anything with John around us."  
  
"Why do you think so April?"  
  
"Remember, what daddy said. We should forget everything. I think John would say to him, if not."  
  
" That's really bad. But I have an idea. We will do nothing in next few days, just pretending, we're doing what was said to us. When the first opportunity comes, you April will find out about the customs of Satanists, for example in the library."  
  
"Fine Fire. But what will we do, if I find nothing?"  
  
"Then we will have to find someone, who will tell us. And please, in front of your father pretend, you are interested into religion, or something similar."  
  
"I will try."  
  
"Colt, we two will find the doctor, who ordered the exhumation. And all of us will thing about the list. If you can remember something more, just tell me. Something is terribly wrong here and I want to find out. The young woman in desert, I have a feeling, I have seen her somewhere before...or she's remembering me someone...I don't know."  
  
Colt and April were looking on Fireball with sad glance. "Fire, we are on your side. We will support you."  
  
"Yeah Turbofreak, you can count on us."  
  
"Or we will try at least. Maybe daddy will not survive it, but we will try. I understand how are you felling right now. May I have one more question? Don't answer, if you don't want."  
  
"Go on April!"  
  
"For how long were you two been together?"  
  
Fireball sighed "About an year." said with a sad tone.  
  
"Wow, but how could you hide it in front of me for so long? I mean, I noticed, Saber has interests on you on the first evening, but you..."  
  
"Maybe I'm good in hiding facts." said Fire quietly.  
  
(((((((  
  
An hour later  
  
Colt offered himself to prepare the dinner. The others were to depressed to realize, with what had they just agreed, so now he was happily bubbling in the kitchen, from a longer distance looking like an old wizard from books for children. His self conversation was going in this lines: "Hm, now some salt, it would be perfect. Here it is written it should stay 10 minutes in boiling water, ha, that ridiculous, for who is this written? For a greenhorn, I'm a pro. 5 more minutes can not harm...ah, this will be perfect...where are the fresh tomatoes?...No tomatoes? Hm, ketchup will be sufficient..."  
  
Fire and April were showing the whole spaceship to John, not leaving out even the smallest room, also trying to give him some useful information from the history of Ramrod.  
  
"So John, the construction of Ramrod took more than an year, ahh, here are our vehicles. This is Colt's Broncobuster, Fire's Red Fury and this is my Nova." April pointed on a pink mecha horse. "Do you have any vehicle?"  
  
"No Miss Eagle."  
  
"So we have to find something suitable for you, Fire don't you think?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Miss Eagle."  
  
"No John, she's right. Sometimes we need to leave Ramrod and continue on our own. Without a vehicle it will be uncomfortable and dangerous for you."  
  
"To leave, sir? Why that?"  
  
"John, by countless advantages of Ramrod, it could not be used on secret missions, or when we want to spy a secret Outrider base. It's too big."  
  
"You're probably right captain Hikari, but someone has to stay in Ramrod to protect Miss Eagle."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To protect Miss Eagle here. Captain, you can not leave a woman with the Outriders alone without a protection."  
  
April, used to fight with the Outriders from face to face stayed shocked. Sure, the guys usually used to protect her, but when necessary, she could do the job as good as boys, sometimes even better. Fireball just gave a surprised glance on Walters. Speech returned first to April.  
  
"Could you repeat it once again, please. I think I misunderstood you."  
  
Her face expression together with tone of voice were warning everybody in round of two miles, but John was not experienced enough to notice it.  
  
"It' s the duty of all of us to protect you Miss Eagle. Your father is a very important person and you could be an easy target." His voice was slowly changing into that one, usually used, when you're trying to explain something obvious to a small child. Bad move John, bad move...  
  
"The same as the rest of you!"  
  
"Not really Miss Eagle. There's a little difference between you and us."  
  
"Oh, so because I'm a woman and not a man!"  
  
"Exactly! I promise to you Miss Eagle, I will protect you..."  
  
"Listen to me you...you gentleman! I don't need your protection, do you understand? And now return from the 19-th century to presence and follow us to the Control room!"  
  
While going from the vehicles to the Control room, April hissed to Fireball quietly: "Have you heard it Turbofreak? That's unbelievable! I'm starting to understand Colt. What an idiot!"  
  
"Calm down April. I'm afraid, it will continue. Especially when will Colt enter the conversation."  
  
"Fire, I'm warning you, I will support Colt and enjoy the embarrassment of John."  
  
"Oh Gods!"  
  
The small incident seemed forgotten in the Control room.  
  
"Look John. This is the head and heart of Ramrod. Here are our unites. Colts, mines, yours and April behind us. Tomorrow we will start the training. It takes some to get used it, but then it's a wonderful feeling."  
  
Before anybody could say anything, the cowboy was screaming from the kitchen. "Come on pals! The dinner is ready."  
  
"So end of sightseeing guys, I'm starving, lets go! This will be the first real meal after a month."  
  
"If you wish so Miss Eagle."  
  
The left the Control room, only Fireball stayed for a second, very, very worried. *Oh Gods! This is great! I'm sure Eagle was looking for someone totally different from Saber. John hates the cowboy because he's not a soldier. Colt hates him because he is. He can not respect April, because she's a woman. She hates him, because that insults her. And I'm the captain of this house from cards. One bad move and it falls down. It seems John can not stand two categories of people. Women and non-soldiers. What will happen if he finds out, I'm both? Hm, a bad move will not be necessary, the house will fall down also alone. Eagle succeeded completely, I must agree. Saber, why did you left? I'm missing you. What has happened?* The young woman sighed, lost in memories. For a second she looked lost and vulnerable, screaming for help without a tone. This part of her was revealed only to one person - Saber.  
  
"Turbofreak, I mean captain, we're waiting for you. Even the army boy here is hungry."  
  
By hearing his new nick-name, John reddened in face.  
  
*Bloody hell, now it starts again. My Lord what have I done to you?* "I'm here cowboy. What's on the menu?"  
  
"One of my culinary specialties. Spaghetti a là Colt."  
  
Proud Colt put something on the table. Indefinite consistence, with a poisoning shade of yellow and something red on the top. April paled. Fireball was staring in the ceiling with an expression, that could be translated for example like this: *My Lord, if you are doing something, you're doing it properly.* John was staring on the so-called spaghetti like on the worst enemy.  
  
Colt gave all of them a rich portion, still with the proud expression on face. "Let the feeding begin!" No one dared to move. Suddenly a phone rang. Hopefully, everybody jumped.  
  
*Maybe it's an alarm!* *Please, this will be the first time, I'll be thankful for an Outrider attack!* *Now I understand, what was Eagle meaning, when he said this will be hard!*  
  
"Oh pals, sit down. It will be probably Robin. Bite in!"  
  
He ran out with a happily smile.  
  
John was still staring on the spaghetti. "I'm afraid, it will bite me first."  
  
Fireball said: "Somewhere, I heard, sometimes it is good not to eat a whole day. It will clean your body." and threw *his* portion into trash. Fire was moving to the basin, when Colt returned. "I was right, it was Robin. She arrived today and will stay for a few days. She want to meet tonight. Oh Fire, I see you were hungry. Hm, you look, you were not eating for a longer time. We have to fix that!" Next portion of spaghetti ended with a loud SPLATCH on Fire's plate.  
  
*OH GODS! This evening will never end!*  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere  
  
Jesse Blue was sitting in a small room together with two other people, siblings Marcos (Marco) and Simona.  
  
"So, the things started to move. Today, they have become a new member. Someone named Lt. John Walters. Does the name say something to you Marco?"  
  
"No, sounds like an army-boy to me. Unexpected move from Eagle. Who became the leader?"  
  
"You can guess three times."  
  
"As we thought."  
  
"Exactly, but Marco, will she manage it?"  
  
"Don't know, we should be prepared."  
  
"Boys, you should trust her more. Samantha is intelligent and capable."  
  
"I know dear, but what's coming on them will be far, far more than the whole Cavalry Command can take, I'm afraid."  
  
(((((((  
  
Evening in hotel  
  
Colt left Ramrod, trying to pretend, he's looking forward to a night of pleasure with Robin. He was sure, he had fooled John. To his astonishment, Lt. said nothing. It was more difficult by April. Difficult, but not impossible. The worst it was by Fireball, the start, the end, the center, the cause of all troubles. Colt felt something was not right with Fireball. Did Fire knew something, that the others not? Probably. But what?  
  
His relationship with Robin was going from bad to worse. Better said from the kissing episode. Every time he kissed Robin, Fire with Saber occurred in his head. That confused him and after he realized, he likes it, it confused him even more. He felt, he has overseen something. But what? How is it possible, that two kissing guys are turning him on? Or is it just Fireball? The way he's moving? Acting? Breathing?  
  
Robin noticed it of course. Every time, they're alone, trying to get to something intimate, something is holding Colt back. She asked him and not once, but became no answer. Then, on night, before leaving the team into desert, Colt came over the barrier. He ignored the disgusting and concentrated only on the nice part. After a long time, he and Robin once again shared the bed. What the night! He felt like reborn in the morning. Also Robin came to a conclusion. She felt Colts usual fighting during the first kiss, then concentrating him on something and loosing the control totally. Something was turning him on and it was not her!  
  
Colt was aware of all this, so he knew, this will be no night of pleasure, but a serious talking. Should he tell her? How will she react? And even more important, should he tell Fireball? How will Fireball understand it? Now, after Sabers leaving, he must feel very lonely. Will he not see something more in his admission? This was the last thing Colt could now use. With head full of questions and worries, he entered the hotel, Robin was staying in.  
  
He knocked politely on the door. A beloved voice was inviting him: "Colt, is it you? Come inside!" Colt entered and there, in the near of the window she was. Even more beautiful, than last time. He hugged her and kissed, but she broke the kiss.  
  
"Sit down cowboy. So, you have a new member. How is he?"  
  
Colt sighed quietly and said: "Terrible my love. A real army-boy. I hate him!"  
  
"Maybe it won't be so serious. I understand you. I didn't knew Saber as good as you did, but..."  
  
"Robin, he's gone. We all feel lost somehow. He was the one holding us together, giving us the feeling of safety...I...Eagle said we should not compare John with Saber, but it's impossible. Walters is so different. I don't know what will I do."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Robin, he's a soldier, always respecting the orders, never doing something impulsive. He can not stand the non-soldiers and can not show it against Fireball."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't told you. He's our new leader. Anyway, John can not show it against him, so there remains only one non-soldier."  
  
"And you're surely not provoking him, Colt."  
  
"Ah....maybe a little bit..."  
  
"Or more."  
  
"Hey, on whose side are you exactly?"  
  
"And what about April?"  
  
"I don't know. First I thought they will understand each other well, but I'm slowly becoming a feeling she doesn't like him either. When I was preparing the dinner, Fire with April were showing his the rest of Ramrod and he said something, what made April totally furious."  
  
"Colt, maybe you're judging him to hard. how must the poor boy feel?"  
  
"I don't care how is he feeling!"  
  
"Good. I'll tell you a short story."  
  
"Go on my love! I'm listening."  
  
"One day I left Tranquility and went to town to buy some things. Two rough drunkards were bothering me, when a cowboy came and helped me. He was quite good-looking, I must agree, but conceited, annoying and impertinent. Do you know, who am I talking about?"  
  
"Also impertinent?"  
  
"Of course you were. But when I knew you better, I found out, you're quite sentimental and you're having a soul. Do you understand me?"  
  
Colt sighed, this time loudly. "You won. I'll try to give him at least a chance." he grumbled. "And now darling, after I promised I will be a good cowboy, can we continue?"  
  
Robin turned away.  
  
"My love?"  
  
"Colt, please, stay where you are."  
  
"What's going on, Robin-baby?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, and what are we doing since I came to you?"  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
*So here it is. But will I survive one more talking today?*  
  
"Colt, we are both feeling, something is wrong." started Robin with a serious tone.  
  
"It's because of Saber - his leaving..."  
  
"No it started sooner. Look Colt. I understand, this is not the best time, but we can not put it off. Do you agree?"  
  
Colt sighed. "You're right."  
  
"We need to solve this problem, or..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or we can not stay together any more."  
  
"Robin, that's too radical, don't you think?"  
  
"I love you cowboy and you and Josh are good friends, he looks somehow as on a father on you, but if I don't attract you any longer..."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Robin, I swear, you're the most wonderful being I have ever seen."  
  
"Than where's the problem, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Colt, please, tell me."  
  
"Robin, I'm afraid, I will loose you, if I tell you." The last words was he screaming.  
  
"You will surely loose me if you don't." answered Robin quietly.  
  
Silence ruled in the room for a moment. Pictures of Robin and him kissing, strolling in the town, the short holiday together with Josh...all of them occurred in Colts head. Will he be able to give it up?  
  
"Good, I will tell you." he said with a sad tone. "Are you aware of it, you're forcing me to break a promise I gave somebody?"  
  
"To him, or to her?"  
  
"To him."  
  
"There's a phone cowboy. You can call him and ask, or leave the hotel right now. I don't see any problem."  
  
"No, Robin. It's not possible any more."  
  
"Why? Is he out of reach?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty far away."  
  
"Is there not any other possibility, how to contact him?"  
  
"I'm afraid no."  
  
"Cowboy, if he lives everywhere in the universe, our technique makes it possible. It was you, who told this to me."  
  
"You mentioned it Robin. If he LIVES."  
  
"Nooo. Your meaning, it's..."  
  
Colt only nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colt."  
  
"It's not your fault Robin."  
  
"And nor is it yours. But we have to solve our problem."  
  
Colt sighed again. "Robin, promise me first, whatever will happen, you will tell no body. Promise it Robin!"  
  
"I swear, even Josh will never find out."  
  
"Then, listen carefully to me. Saber and Fireball were together."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They were together, they had a relationship."  
  
"WOW. Really surprising, I must admit, but such things happen. Where's the connection between them and our problem?"  
  
"Let me continue. One day, I found them kissing!"  
  
"And what's so bad on it? Or is tolerance a foreign word for you?"  
  
"No. I-I tried to pretend I'm disgusted, but I liked it! It was turning me on! I tried to forget it and hide..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sometimes in Fireball presence, I feel it. He's turning me on!"  
  
"That's ridiculous. I always thought you like women!"  
  
"So do I Robin. I'm confused! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Colt, happened this ever before?"  
  
"Yeah, several times."  
  
"Once again please!"  
  
"No, no. You misunderstood me. It was always a woman who attracted me that way."  
  
"Now am I also confused."  
  
"It was not a real love. Someone told me once, I must be sensitive to pheromones. The attraction usually vanished after a few words with her."  
  
"Does Fireball know about it?"  
  
"Of course not! I have never mentioned it in front of him."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"Robin, I can not say it to him. The only person to who he had trusted died. What will he think if I tell him he's turning me on?"  
  
"Don't care about what will he think. We can solve this problem only with his help."  
  
"I know Robin, I know..."  
  
They hugged each other and stayed there for a long time with tears in eyes. 


	3. New enemy or new friend?

Chapter 3 - New enemy or new friend?  
  
Next morning  
  
Sun was shining on Yuma City and once again emptying the streets successfully. Temperature was still rising. Behind the town, Ramrod was flying here and there. From time to time the space ship changed the target dramatically.  
  
In the cockpit were sitting four person. April, Colt, the new captain Fireball and the newbie - John. More than an hour were they now practicing how to adjust to each other when flying Ramrod. Colt had the conversation with Robin in head, so he was politely to John during breakfast, or better said, he reduced to conversation on minimum. The others were just wondering, how could Robin so exhaust Colt, that he's even forgetting to make jokes about John!  
  
Now, he had to concentrate on flying, but his thoughts were still running to the captain on his left side. He has to tell him, that's sure, but when and bloody hell - HOW?  
  
Also April thoughts were flying here and there. Yesterday, after that terrible dinner, she pretended, she's very insulted by the stupid row in Control Room and left into her chamber as soon as possible. In the chamber she threw away the insulted pose. Switched on her personal computer, typed only one word - Satanists and waited on the result. In a minute, list of more than a million web pages containing the word occurred on the monitor. *Not so easy as it seemed on the beginning. Hm, next try!* She typed: Satanists and their habits. New list was obviously shorter, only about 2000 pages, but still longer than necessary. April only sighed and started with the first page. She paled when reading it. *Aghrr. How horrible! Lets try another.* She was somewhere about the number twelve, when somebody knocked on the door. First, she overheard the knocking, but it's rising intensity finally attracted her attention.  
  
"Who is it? If it's you John, you can go away! I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Shh, April, it's me. Can I enter?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Fire! Come in!"  
  
"April, I want to speak about John..." when *he* noticed what's on the monitor. "Oh, you have already started!"  
  
"Of course Turbofreak, what are you thinking about me?"  
  
"Fine, soon, together with Colt, I will visit the doctor."  
  
"So you know who is it already! Looks like I'm not the only one who started."  
  
"I don't know the name now, but very soon. Anyway, ahm, April, we will need your help."  
  
"Well, just say what shall I do."  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"We will need someone to distract John, while are we away."  
  
"You can't be serious Fire! After what happened in the Control Room..."  
  
"Louder April, louder. They can not hear you in Jarre... I agree he had insulted you, and not only you, but we have more important things to do. Try to forget, pleeeease." After saying that, Fireball made puppy eyes on April.  
  
"Hey, Turbofreak, I can not stand that look. Give it away!"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Don't look at me that way!"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Oh, tell me, how can I refuse a racer with such eyes?"  
  
"Thank you April."  
  
"You looked really cute. I'm not wondering any more, that Saber fell in love with you and not me. April noticed what has she just said when it was too late. A tear was running down Fireballs cheek already. "Sorry Fire, I didn't wan-"  
  
Fire wiped the tear away. "No April, it's OK. Tell me please, can you respect me now, when you know about me and Saber?"  
  
"What is this for a question?"  
  
"I mean, since the day Colt has found us, he's acting rather strange. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but..."  
  
"Hm, I haven't noticed anything. Anyway, of course I can respect you."  
  
"And if you knew something terrible from my past, would you respect me even then?"  
  
"Fire, what terrible could you have done? Saying, you're doing homework and dreaming about cars instead of it?"  
  
"April, I'm not joking!"  
  
She looked on the person in front of her. Pale, scared, insulted, sad. *No, he's not. But he is somehow strange, hm.* "Fireball, whatever will happen, I will respect you, I promise."  
  
"Thank you April. I will not disturb you any longer. Good night."  
  
"Night Fire."  
  
After *he* had left, April was browsing on the net for two more hours, when she decided, there's also tomorrow and went to bed. She was laying there and thinking about the events of the day. *Terrible day. I don' t know how will I manage to stay with that idiot alone. Ah, wonderful perspective.* Sleeping decided not to come so soon. *Daddy could find someone more suitable.* Sleeping still refused to come. *What does it mean, we should forget about Saber and take it as it is?* She started to become sleepy somehow. *The information about the Satanists - strange.* The last thought was: What was Fire meaning with his terrible past?  
  
Now in the cockpit, she could not avoid the feeling, that Fire, but also Colt are hiding something. Her concentration was also very low.  
  
To summarize, in the cockpit were sitting: one cowboy distracted by the captain, one navigator thinking about the death of the previous captain and life of the contemporary one, one soldier trying to understand the whole not-so-easy system and the captain and one captain, trying to manage the whole circus somehow. It's not necessary to write about the result. When Fire with all *his* effort avoided a hard contact with the ground, it was clear to everybody, that they will not be so lucky next time.  
  
"What about some concentration, from all of you?"  
  
"Sorry. Yes. Good." were the quiet answers.  
  
Not after a long time, the ship was flying fluently, without any dramatic changes of target.  
  
"Hey, captain, our army-boy is learning pretty fast. What about a next lesson?"  
  
"Hm, maybe, you're right Colt. So hold your hats, Challenge phase!" said Fireball and pushed the red button.  
  
Before John could either protest against his nick-name, or ask what the hell is challenge phase, the inner part of Ramrod started to move.  
  
"What i-"  
  
"Don't worry army-boy, we're just changing our little spaceship into a little robot. Ji-ha!"  
  
The training lasted for several hours. On the end, they all were exhausted, mainly from temperature, because the air-condition was still damaged. Ramrod with sweating crew landed on the private air-port of the Cavalry base.  
  
"Very good job form all of you. We will be able to fight against the Outriders in a few days again."  
  
Meanwhile, April left to the shower. To be the *only* girl on board is sometimes an advantage!  
  
"You're quite fast John, I must admit."  
  
"Thank you Sir, but you were right, this is a wonderful spaceship."  
  
"Hey, I'm not interested into hearing this terrible compliment exchange, so I'm offering myself to prepare the lunch Turbofreak, ahm, captain."  
  
"No way Colt. After that, hm, interesting dinner, I'm suggesting we will find a small restaurant somewhere in the city. Than I can go to Eagle."  
  
"Are you going to refer him about our army-boy here?"  
  
"Mr. Wilcox, I'm asking you the first and last time. Don't call me army- boy!"  
  
Colt has been ready to answer in his usual way, when robins voice in head stopped him: "When I saw you for the first time, you were annoying, impertinent..." so he said only: "Sorry, it's just we're very informal here, usually using nick-names and I don't know you long enough to realize how you really are."  
  
*WOW, yesterday, if his glance could kill, I would be death in ten seconds and now he even apologizes.* "You didn't insulted me Mr. Wilcox, I'm just more used on formalities."  
  
*Robin has a real influence on Colt. This must be her job.*  
  
"Guys, the bathroom is free now!"  
  
"John, you can go next."  
  
"I don't deserv-"  
  
"Of course you do, go now!"  
  
So John left to the bathroom and April came instead of him.  
  
"Have I missed an interesting conversation?"  
  
"And how interesting. Colt apologized to John for calling him army-boy."  
  
"WOW, Robin is doing a great job."  
  
"Anyway. What was wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry pal, I was just thinking about Robin and me."  
  
"Colt, you had probably a wonderful night, but please, try to concentrate next time. And you April?"  
  
"I found something about the Satanists. I still don't know enough, but slowly I'm becoming a feeling it was not them on the cemetery. Their habits are somehow different. You knew about it Fire, am I right?"  
  
"Hm, yes."  
  
"Are you two still planning to visit the doctor?"  
  
"We two Fireball?"  
  
"I had no time to tell you until now, sorry. I've got the name of the doctor, now."  
  
"How have you found it so fast Turbofreak?"  
  
"Hm, in a copy of the protocol about Saber."  
  
"In the copy of protocol? But Fire, Daddy said it's top secret. He refused to show it even to me!"  
  
"Shhhh. Two days ago I was in Eagles office. He wanted to speak about the future of our team. He was late and I found the protocol accidentally. The whole thing has been suspicious to me from beginning, despite my feelings. Eagle has a copy machine in office, so.....I forgot about it because of the arrival of John, but this morning I could not sleep, so I has read it."  
  
"Accidentally!"  
  
'That's not important now. We have the name. When the mood calms, we will visit him. In a few days I hope."  
  
"The shower is free!"  
  
*******  
  
After all Starsherifs relieved themselves from sweat, they were on way to a near restaurant. Short distance from the Cavalry base made from it an often place of meetings the employees of Cavalry. Small, comfortable, not very expensive, so the officers together with the soldiers could be seen there sharing their thirst. Room divided into boxes provided enough of privacy.  
  
Siting in one of the boxes, Fire decided to continue in breaking the barrier between them and John.  
  
"So John, how do you like Ramrod after the training?"  
  
"Wonderful spaceship Sir. But still it look a little complicated to me." answered John in his usual formal tone, maybe with less coldness.  
  
"Ah, John, forget the formal tone. we will probably work together for a long time. You're John, I'm Fireball, also called Fire or Turbofreak by those two. In Colt's case, if I remember, we never used Wilcox."  
  
"And what about the first name - Bill, am I correct?"  
  
When hearing his true name, Colt grimaced.  
  
"Please, don't use it!"  
  
"Why, Bill sound good to me."  
  
"It's personal, please, just don't use it."  
  
Johns face suddenly lost the cold expression. With eyes sparkling with humour, he asked.  
  
"What about an exchange? Army-boy for Bill?"  
  
Fire together with April had to cover their mouths with hands to prevent an explosion of laughter. Colt was just sitting there and staring on John. April first found enough of self control for normal speech.  
  
"You learn quickly."  
  
"I have to Miss Eagle. If not I would be probably still a poor soldier.  
  
Ah, John, I agree, we hadn't the best start and we have to clear some things but how about forgetting it. Call me April, as the others."  
  
"A.....OK, Miss Ea- I mean April."  
  
"When hearing that particular sentence a conversation now more than a year and half old occurred in Aprils head: "Miss Eagle, it is-"  
  
"Oh, no way Miss Eagle. We will spent a lot of time together in the future. You can call me April. And your first name is?"  
  
"I'm known as Saber Miss Ea-, I mean April."  
  
*No, it can not be. He speaks the same, please not.*  
  
She wiped tears from eyes. The others were looking worried on her. Not realizing, John returned to previous form.  
  
"Miss Eagle, have I said something wrong? I didn't want to."  
  
"No John it's not your fault. Just...when I met Saber for the first time, our conversation was the same."  
  
Luckily, the waiter with full plates broke the conversation. When eating, everybody was silent and silence ruled until the end of lunch. They left the restaurant, every lost in own thoughts. Fire looked on watch and realized, it's time to hurry up.  
  
"Oh almost 2 o'clock. I have to hurry. Bye so far"  
  
John waited a minute after Fire was gone and started.  
  
"Miss Eagle, I'm apologizing one more time..."  
  
"You don't have to John. It was really not your fault. And call me April."  
  
(((((((  
  
Eagles office  
  
Samantha was heading to Eagles office. Knocked and entered to the office of Eagles secretary without waiting. An unknown young woman was sitting there and typing something - Eagle had a new secretary, this was her first day. The old one left, because she felt no so safe around Eagle. Few strange letters, a strange man, some old friends from Cavalry. Something was going on around Eagle. Samantha knew nothing about it of course, but a new change in her surroundings made her a little nervous.  
  
"Is Commander Eagle here?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Fireb- I'm captain Hikari."  
  
"He's expecting you already."  
  
Fire knocked on the door of Eagles private office.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Samantha opened the door and stepped into. The office didn't change much during the last year.  
  
"You're late!"  
  
"But Sir-"  
  
"I said, I'm expecting you at 2 p.m. exactly. Now it's 14.02."  
  
"I'm sorry sir. We were..."  
  
'I don't care where have you been or what were you doing. Next time be punctual. Now sit down."  
  
Eagles serious expression vanished after this words.  
  
"I didn't want to be so hard, but changes are expected here in Cavalry and maybe you will become a new boss."  
  
"Sir, does that mean t-"  
  
"That doesn't mean nothing. But the political conditions are changing. Anyway, I together with Whitehawk am still your superior. So?"  
  
"We had the first training today. It's too soon to speak..."  
  
"You can speak. How is he so far?"  
  
"Not bad. He's skilful and learns quickly. He will be able to replace Saber in the space ship."  
  
"And in the collective?"  
  
"I can not answer, sir. Not now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know each other enough and he's so.....so different."  
  
"I was searching for someone different. If he were similar to Saber, you would waste all your time on comparison."  
  
"I understand you sir, but some of his opinions are disturbing us totally."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"His way how to treat the non-soldiers..."  
  
"So there's the problem. How many rows were there yesterday?"  
  
" "  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"Two, sir."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Not at all, but April starts to support Colt."  
  
"My April?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Except the non-soldiers, he can not accept women."  
  
"Hm, so yesterday it was an interesting day. And today?"  
  
"The situation bettered. One day, we will maybe become friends. Don't know. It was strange."  
  
"What do you mean with strange?"  
  
"John forgot his prejudices, April ignored how has she insulted her yesterday and Colt was even kind to John. Really strange."  
  
"So maybe you will finally able to form a new team. Your vacations are over. The Outriders are back, we don't have more time. Tomorrow at 6 p.m. expect me on board of Ramrod. I will give you information about your new mission."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"The Outriders are not asking when? Be prepared, tomorrow evening you will leave Yuma."  
  
*Wonderful. I don't know who will be more happy. Colt or Robin. It's clear now, we have to visit the doctor today. It will be late tomorrow.*  
  
"That will be all. You can return to Ramrod."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Bye Fireball, tomorrow at 6 p.m.."  
  
*******  
  
Fireball returned from Eagle very worried. *He* just called the whole team together. April was curious, but Fires expression puzzled her.  
  
"So Fire, how was the meeting?"  
  
"Not very good. Tomorrow evening, we're leaving Yuma."  
  
"Hey phartner, you must be kidding."  
  
"It's not a joke Colt!"  
  
"But Robin, she has just arrived.......I can not leave her now..."  
  
"I'm sorry cowboy, it's not my fault. The Outriders are back, that's all I know so far."  
  
"So, that's the definitive end of peace. I was afraid, it will happen. Is Jesse also with them?"  
  
"I don't know April. Eagle will come here tomorrow and tell us more. At 6 p.m.."  
  
"Hm, it's not clear to me, how can he take such a risk and send us into action? Nothing against you Arm- John, but we will need more time than one day."  
  
"Colt, somehow, I have a feeling Eagle doesn't want send us into action. He has to."  
  
"That's ridicules Fire. No one can force daddy to do it."  
  
"I don't know how to explain, but Eagle was trying to say, that changes are going to happen in the Cavalry. John, don't you know something about it?"  
  
"Hm. In the last weeks, it has been spoken about some changes in the leadership and structure of Cavalry, but no one knows anything particular."  
  
"Why that? Is Cavalry not effective enough or what?"  
  
"I think it's connected with the changing of political conditions."  
  
"Eagle mentioned something in those lines. Tell us more, because of war and hm others, we were ignoring politics."  
  
"Aha. Maybe I shell start from the beginning. When you were sent to Jarre, to offer there peace and cooperation, one more secret mission has been prepared - to Calishia. It's a planet system discovered two years ago."  
  
*Calishia, yeah! I know it's the last discovered planet system, but I have heard this name somewhere else. Where?*  
  
"It contains sun and seven inhabited planets. Five from them are bigger than Yuma, so a high number of people is living there. The political situation is unstable, I don't know more."  
  
*Calishia, Calishia, wait a second!  
  
- bigger part of the income of Osakura family comes from trading with Calishia and it's not always transparent!"  
  
"And how is it possible that you know about it Saber?"  
  
"That's not important-"  
  
Of course, Saber had some contacts there, now I remember! *  
  
"They offered us support in war against the Outriders, but they had some demands. Changes in structure of Cavalry, something with the Starsheriffs, especially Saber Rider. He was the number one on their list. It has never come to serious meetings, because of Jarre kingdom joining to us and defeating of the Outriders, their army support became useless. Now, after the Outriders are back, we will probably need their help and will accept some of their demands."  
  
"How is possible, you know so much about secret operations?"  
  
"I was working on a ship, that was used to exchange messages with them. But, don't forget, my information are more than two months old. I don't know exactly, what's going on right now."  
  
"Does that mean, daddy will lose his job?"  
  
"I don't know what exactly will change, so be prepared on everything."  
  
This was too much for the cowboy. He was thankful for everything Eagle made for him and now, this should be Eagles reward?"  
  
"Why do we need help from them? We defeated the Outriders one time, It should not be a problem to repeat it once again!"  
  
"Maybe you're right Colt, but don't forget one. If they decide not to support us, at least neutrality should be. They're not so insignificant. If they decide to support the Outriders, we will become a lot more troubles."  
  
After hearing that sentence from John, everybody became still for a moment. Terrible pictures of future full of war and violence, fear and horror were running through their heads. Now, more than ever before were they feeling the lost of Saber. What to do? What to do? That was the question.  
  
"I'm afraid, we will not solve the situation, when sitting here. We should know more, if we want to help Eagle. I'm suggesting, we will make a free evening, because we're starting with serious work tomorrow."  
  
"Cap-Fireball, I'm going to give good bye to some of my friends, I suppose, as a Starsheriff, I will not see them for a longer time. Would it be a problem, when I return in the morning?" *This should give you time for some action. If Eagle was correct, you would do it tonight...*  
  
"Of course, John. Just be back before 7.00 am. *Wonderful, with army-boy out of house, April can go with us to visit the doctor. What a chance! But is it a real stroke of luck, or...*  
  
"Ah, Fireball, I will go to Robin, could you please accompany my?"  
  
Fire looked surprised on cowboy. This was really not a question *he* was expecting from Colt. "Hey, do you have any troubles cowboy? She's not preg- "  
  
"Surely not! I just want to have someone responsible on my site, when I tell her, we're leaving, So she can kill him and I will survive." answered the cowboy with an evil grin on the end. Luckily, Fire could not see what was going on in Colts head, because a picture of Colt kissing an other boy, a good friend, would probably scare also a person with much, much stronger nerves, than Samantha had in the last days.  
  
"Miss E-April, what will you do?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe read a book, or just enjoy out last free evening..."  
  
"You can go with me, I would be glad to introduce to my friends."  
  
"Or you can go with us to visit Robin."  
  
"So many offerings, which one to choose..." April pretended to think about it for a moment. "I have not seen Robin for a pretty long time...sorry John, but your evening will be probably with fun and laugh and I don't feel I'm able to have fun now, sorry."  
  
"Never mind, it was just a suggestion." *Oh shit, she's planning to go with those two. If they run into some trouble, Eagle will kill me. On the other side, we will see... *  
  
*******  
  
Meantime, somewhere  
  
Jesse entered the room, where Marco and Simona were waiting on him. He waved with a sheet of paper.  
  
"So, here it is. Everything I could find about Lt. Walters. Look on it!"  
  
He gave them the paper. A pair of red haired heads bowed over the paper and started to read it.  
  
"Hm, looks like Eagle doesn't trust them, not very surprising..."  
  
"Boys, listed to this: He was working on Messanger, the space ship used for exchange between Cavalry and Calishia. Don't you think there will be more in him?"  
  
"My dear sister, I'm afraid we will become an answer sooner, then we want. Eagle is forced to send them into action as soon as possible. They don't have much time."  
  
"I must admit, it's astonishing, that they were waiting for so long. If I were them and my captain would die by such strange circumstances, I would not sleep until I find the answer. But what are they doing? Just crying and waiting!"  
  
"Jesse, dear, that was too hard. Try to imagine how Samantha must feel. She lost the only person she was trusting, she's probably scared and lonely and fears somebody will find out her small secret." This is not a thing, that can force you into action."  
  
"I feel very sorry for them. It was unfair to mix them into all this and let them go thorough it. If there just had been a different way..."  
  
"The death of your father was also unfair, not to speak about the death of my parents. But if we stop now, their death was useless. Don't forget it Marco! They are strong and will manage it somehow, also Samantha!" Jesse has already come red in face, a very unusual color in his case.  
  
"There is nothing to say against it sweetheart, but maybe we can make it easier for them, with some information, for example?"  
  
"You must be completely mad? They would not trust a word from me, Marco was out of game from the beginning and we can not dare to risk and send you again Sim. The one time in desert has been dangerous enough. If they recognize you..."  
  
"Hey, their captain was lying dead in front of them. They are probably not even remembering there has been somebody else. Anyway, a real contact is not necessary, if we just leave there a small box...."  
  
Jesse was feeling, he's loosing ground under his feet. This can not be true...He turned to the third person in room and with a defeated tone in voice asked: "Marco, would you trust an information, that has been found so accidentally?" but knowing the asked one long enough to know very well what the response will be. He was defeated in this battle before it has really started.  
  
"My situation is quite different, but probably yes, after verifying it."  
  
"Of course yes! Jesse, just imagine! You have lost your captain, best friend, the only one you trust and love. You know something has been wrong, terribly wrong. Now you find something, what can help you solve the whole mystery. What would you do?"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm giving up. I'm glad, you're on my side Sim. You can make believe that black is white if you want."  
  
"I love you, Jesse." said Simona smiling and kissed him gently.  
  
"But this is bringing us to an important question. How much should they know?"  
  
"Not very much for the beginning. Maybe the photocopy of the list of their demands. I think, we are still having it somewhere. This will force them into trying to find more and simultaneously describe their new enemy."  
  
"Hm, but Marco, don't you think Walters has already said everything to them?"  
  
"Somehow, I have the feeling no...he was sent there by Eagle and surely became instructions, what to say...  
  
(((((((  
  
Evening in Ramrod  
  
Three starsheriffs were sitting round the table and finishing their dinner. The fourth one had already left. Everybody was eating quite quickly, without realizing the real taste of food. Not exactly astonishing, the thought of meeting with doctor Andersen and maybe a new step to the solution of the mystery by Sabers death blew anything others from their heads away. Johns leaving made it all easier. April was not forced to stay with him in Ramrod and could join Fire and Colt. It looked like a stroke of luck..... She would be nearly happy, if not the reason of their visit. They decided to do the washing up after coming back. Doing it now would be just wasting of the costly time.  
  
"Fire, are you sure doctor Andersen will be there? It's nearly 7 p.m., who can work for so long?"  
  
"Don't worry April. He's doing some kind of research, he never leaves until 9."  
  
"Ok pals, let's go, or I change my mind."  
  
"Colt?"  
  
"Ah...hm....err....I just don't feel very good when doing something Eagle has forbidden, Turbofreak. He has enough of his own troubles, without us."  
  
"And we don't! Colt, what's wrong with you? Saber died in the most mysterious way possible and you, the born rebel, are thinking if trying to solve it is forbidden or not! This is Robins work!"  
  
Colts face became red from shock and fury.  
  
"Listen Turbofreak." he began with dangerously calm voice and continued with growing intensity of sound "First, maybe I don't have the motivation you have, second, what is Robin doing is not your business, third, I'm thankful to Eagle for everything he has done for me and fourth, I have enough of my own troubles!" He was screaming the last words.  
  
For a moment were Fireball and Colt starring on themselves furiously. Fire gave up as first. Sighed and asked with a quiet voice.  
  
"You were not distracting John when inviting me to Robin, were you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can go alone with April and we will meet us by Robin, if you want."  
  
"Ah, Turbofreak, we started it together, we will finish it together. I'm going with you. Army-boy is not here, so who will ever find out?"  
  
"Fine, Fire huge him and give him a kiss, so we can finally leave!" finished April with a sarcastic voice.  
  
They left Ramrod and were heading to an old army jeep, that Colt used to borrow during vacations on Yuma, when John running to the big ship crashed all three of them down. He jumped quickly back on feet and continued running, while saying over shoulder to team mates:  
  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I've forgotten my wallet. Stupid, isn't it? Have a nice evening!"  
  
His team colleagues were watching shocked on him until he vanished in Ramrod.  
  
"Hm, guys, shell we continue? Or do you want to stare on our ship?"  
  
"Ah...right April. Colt, can I ask you for something? Please, only this one time....be careful when driving." *So John now knows when were we leaving. The question is, will people from Cavalry be there as first, or am I mistaking in Johns case totally?*  
  
Once in jeep, they left the area of CC. A pair of eyes from Ramrod was looking on them. *So, so, they are really leaving, probably heading to Dr. Andersen. If I were them, I would be. What to do now? Hm.....*  
  
The drive was quick and quiet as the dinner before. Streets of Yuma were getting full. High temperatures killed the day-life in streets, so people were now happy to can stay outdoor. They arrived to the hospital complex and Colt parked near it. Fireball checked information written on a small piece of paper.  
  
"Hm, it should be the building behind the main one, third floor - his study is there."  
  
The building was dark, in no window could be find light, but the starsheriffs were too distracted with thoughts on Dr. Andersen and Saber to realize it. Samantha gulped. So, it's becoming true, they are really going to meet someone, who can tell more about Saber. Was it an accident or...Colt's elbow in her ribs brought her back to present.  
  
"Look Turbofreak, no door-keeper, that's strange."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
The main entrance was not locked, so they entered the building. In front of them were three lifts. They used one of them to get to the third floor. Slowly, even through the exciting from the visit, all three of them started to feel, something is wrong here. The building was too dark, too silent, as no body was there. Now occurred in Samanthas head the picture of the dark building, with no light. Does that mean, the doctor has already left? But why is the building not locked. It doesn't seem, anybody else could be here. Her instincts were warning her. She had only once a feeling like this. During the adventure with Sincia, when they were exchanging the Outrider spy for girls. She felt the trap then, she was feeling it now. Only the vision of Saber dying in front of her, the pain and longing for solution of this mystery prevented her from listening to her instincts and running away.  
  
"Boys, som-"  
  
"Shh, April. We just HAVE to find out!"  
  
On the third floor, they left the lift. In front of them were two corridors with a dozen of doors on each of them at least. Where to start? Luckily, April found a newsboard with names together with numbers of their study- rooms.  
  
"One more time, what's the name of the doctor, Turbofreak?"  
  
"Andersen, Steven Andersen."  
  
"Hm, it should be the door number 32."  
  
Knowledge of the door number made the quest for Dr. Andersen much, much faster. And there they were. Pale, nervous, standing in front of the door No.32. After a second of waiting Samantha elevated her hand and knocked. No answer came. She repeated the action, this time with more intensity, but same result, so she tried the door. It was not locked. Sam looked apologizing on her friends and entered the dark room.  
  
"Doctor Andersen?"  
  
Colt, one step behind his new captain also entered and switched the light on. The room in front of them looked like after a big fight. Table turned over, broken chair, paper covering each inch of ground and an open window.  
  
"Doctor Andersen?" shouted now worried Samantha. "Colt, what do you think?"  
  
Colt looked around as an experienced tracker. "Somebody has kidnapped him, he was fighting........but no blood is here, so he's probably still alive."  
  
"Hm, I hope you're right, but for how long?"  
  
"Don't know Turbofreak, you're asking too much...."  
  
"Let's see in those papers, maybe we will find something about Saber, boys." said April quietly.  
  
When going through the first third of papers, it became clear to everybody, that find exactly what were they looking for is an unreal idea.  
  
"That's hopeless, it's not possible to find anything in this mess, we- " sounds from the opened window stopped Samantha in the middle of the sentence. It were sounds, that didn't surprised her, she was expecting them the whole evening, the sound of arriving police cars. She only wondered, they are coming so late. "Away from here, quickly!"  
  
Luckily for them, the building had also a second exit, so they could escape unseen. Once sitting in the jeep, Colt asked: "What now, back to Ramrod?"  
  
"No way! We have to go to Robin. She's the only one, who can provide us any alibi. Let's go!"  
  
*******  
  
Robin's room in hotel  
  
Our heroes has arrived like a tornado. As first, Colt explained Robin very shortly the reason of arrival nearly the full company and also learned her what to say to people from CC, who are probably following them. April with Fireball tried to put more order into Colt's chaotic instructions, but they only perplexed her more. Robin understood just they're having a big problem, nothing more. Before she could ask for more information, furious Eagle ran into the hotel room.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see all of you here! In Ramrod! Now!"  
  
"But Commander, we are in the middle of an interesting con-"  
  
"No but! Shut up cowboy and follow me. Robin, you should give him good bye. You will not see him for a long time."  
  
"Commander, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"They will be send on secret mission, soon, very soon, but maybe not soon enough. Follow me offenders, I'm really curious, what are you going to tell me!"  
  
Glare of surprised and angry Robin was promising Colt, this will have consequences, bad consequences.  
  
*******  
  
Ramrod again  
  
The three culprits were sitting round a table, while Eagle was whirling around them like a vulture. Very furious vulture.  
  
"It was strictly prohibited to you to do anything! If I remember correct, it was me, who has said to you to let the matter be! Yesterday and also today! Are you aware of what have you done?"  
  
"But dad, w-"  
  
"Shut up! Half of the cavalry was against Fireball as a captain. They were arguing with age, non-military training, impatience, hot head, etc...And your first deed as a captain is what?"  
  
"Sir, "  
  
"Shut up! This will change their mind, I'm sure! All of you should become a sack!"  
  
"Sir, "  
  
"Why are you interrupting me?"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"Has somebody told you, we had left Ramrod, or that three suspicious person are in hospital?"  
  
"What is this for a question? Anyway, it's not important."  
  
"Sir, we know very well, what is John doing here!" was Colt first comment since arriving to Ramrod.  
  
Eagle pretended he overheard the last sentence. "This conversation is on the end. I'm changing my mind. You will leave Yuma in one hour. Your target is planet Prometheus. An old Outrider base has been there, but it was destroyed during war. Now, we became information, it's operating again, they are maybe even preparing a Renegade. Your task will be to collect as many information as possible and to destroy the base on the end. Any questions?"  
  
"Dad, John is not here."  
  
"I would not count on that." answered Fireball instead of Eagle with a sarcastic voice.  
  
Eagle was once again pretending he had overheard it. "I'm expecting a report. We will speak about your punishment after you return. Good bye!" He left Ramrod furious, but deep in his mind worried for the future of the team. *The idea of sending John was good, it was the order to send them into action so soon, what has ruined everything. He should slowly win their trusting, a matter which can take more than weeks, one day was not an enough long time. It was clear, that the welcome will not be very friendly. Now, after what happened, they will probably never trust him. But was he really the right one? Something is not correct here...... *  
  
"John, come here." The captain was calling the newest member of the team. No response. "John, I know you are here. I'm waiting." Nothing. "JOHN, it's an order, I'm not in mood for such playing!!"  
  
"Here I am captain." John entered the room with a smile.  
  
"So, I see, your evening with friends has been canceled." said Fire sarcastic.  
  
"Ahmm....I has been called back..." he silenced after catching the hostile glares of the others.  
  
"Of course." Samantha took a resting time for a minute to thing over, what was she going to say. "It's time to clear the table. In one hour we are leaving to chase the Outriders. To do that, we have to be a team and trust to each other as much as possible. Our situation was more than complicated from the beginning and this episode didn't help. So, we know very well you're a spy sent here by Eagle." She said the last sentence not with hate, it sounded more like a reminding a well known fact.  
  
John was ready to defend, but the tone of the last sentence changed his decision.  
  
"Yes, I'm. You know it obviously, so why to deny it?"  
  
The easy admission surprised all of them, Samantha including.  
  
"I was not expecting, this would be so easy, I have to admit."  
  
"Captain, you have said it already, we're going to action and such play can only harm.  
  
"So, we're one at least in this point. Why have you agreed with it?"  
  
"Sorry, but this is really not your business."  
  
"Oh, it is, John, it is. Maybe I should make it easier for you, so thank you."  
  
Both shocked, April and Colt only gasped. John look questioning on Fireball.  
  
"What do you mean with thank you?"  
  
"Turbofreak, you must be completely mad!"  
  
"Really? John, if doctor Andersen had been there, we would have had enough time to speak with him. Unfortunately, he has been probably kidnapped, so we found just a giant mess. Now am I asking, why gave you us time, when you are such a loyal spy of Eagle. You're playing a double game, am I right?"  
  
John sighed, looked on all three starsheriffs, like he was judging them and finally, with a silent voice asked.  
  
"Will you promise me, that what will I tell you now, will never leave this room?"  
  
"I promise it to you John." answered Samantha "But I can not speak for April, or Colt."  
  
"All of you! That's the only condition I have."  
  
"Good, Lt. Walters, I also promise." joined April.  
  
They all looked questioning on Colt.  
  
"Good, good, if you want it, so do I."  
  
"Hm, so, listen to me. I was not telling the truth, when saying I don't know more about the Calishian demands. Most of them are not important now, except one. The No. 1 on the list of people, who should vanish from Cavalry, was Captain Saber Rider."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could they?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. I know just, he was the rock on which have the conversation between CC and Calishians always broken. After he died in such strange circumstances, the moral of half of our troops has neared to zero point and people in CC are doing nothing. It's impossible, it's unfair! I know, you will probably never understand my bound to army, but still, listen. My soldiers are in such mood, that after seen an Outrider, they would probably run away. This is not acceptable for me! Someone plays here a dirty game and the Cavalry is pretending nothing happened. I want know who, that's why I gave you time. I'm just afraid, that Eagle has found out."  
  
"WOW, I was really not expecting such reasons, still John, how can we trust to you? Try to understand our situation."  
  
"I know, your situation is pretty difficult, but what can I do?"  
  
"Good question, probably nothing. This can solve only time...."  
  
"That's exactly what are we missing Turbofreak! We don't have time."  
  
"OK, OK, calm down Colt. This will be my the first serious decision as a captain. In next few days, it will be impossible to do anything in investigation the death of our captain." Samanthas voice slipped a little by the word death "We will fight against the Outriders, so our personal business MUST go by side. John, I'm still not sure if trust you with Saber or not, " her voice slipped again, this time by name of her lover. "but I'm fully convicted about your flying abilities. So, I'm suggesting for a while to both of you," she turned to Colt and April "to forget, that this is a spy from Eagle and consider him as a pilot, navigator and a new member of team Ramrod. Do you agree?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good decision, but you don't have any other way, so I agree. Still don't forget lt. Walters, after finishing this mission, we will continue. I don't like the way you put it aside, Turbofreak."  
  
"It's unbelievable, that daddy is not trusting us. How can he?"  
  
"April, we knew from the beginning, that Eagle will do something like this. How can it be such a surprise for you?"  
  
"Maybe I was hoping, he will not dare. Anyway, I agree, if you promise me one thing John."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Never, never more try to be so overprotective. Some women like it maybe, but I'm not one of them. Will you?"  
  
"Ahm...April, I have only two duties when doing this job. To inform Eagle about every your step and to watch over you, April. I should protect you and prevent any danger. Do you understand?"  
  
The question, was necessary, decided John after seeing April face.  
  
"Daddy is slowly forgetting, where are the borders. At first he sends you here to spy us and now.....ah, I should not solve my family problems here. Good, I know my father, he will be furious after he finds out, what you have done for us, so you don't have any other way and have to watch over me. Try not to show it at least.  
  
"Fine, so my dear crew, it looks like we can start our new mission. Oh, John what do you know about it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good, so to inform you briefly, our target is an old outrider base on planet Prometheus. The Outriders are there again and they are preparing also a Renegade. We should go there, collect as many information as possible and destroy it. That's all we know and we will probably become no more information. So, on your places, we can start!"  
  
Once again, like so many times before, the sound of working engines could be heard in the near of the base. After becoming a permission from the control tower, the big space ship left the airport. Eagle was watching on the vanishing mark of the cause of so many problems.  
  
The flight was quiet and peaceful. No one on board was saying anything, the events of last hours were giving everybody enough material for thinking. Fireball/Samantha used the computer for count, how much time will it take to get to Prometheus. 


	4. Admission

A/N HI ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL REWIEWS AND E-MAILS, IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALSO THIS CRAZY PRODUCT OF MY MIND :-) HERE IS THE SO-LONG PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER. HAVE FUN WHEN READING IT....  
  
LAST COMMENT: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING, I HAVE ONLY LENT THE CHARACTERS AND PLAYED WITH THEM A LITTLE  
  
Chapter 4 – Admission  
  
He was sitting in a dark room, tied strong to the chair. They have come suddenly, when he was still working in his office. Tall, strong and pitiless. That was, what he could read from their faces. In one sentence, they have expressed everything.  
  
"Doctor Andersen, you will come with us."  
  
They were not asking, they were ordering. Their strange accent only improved the threatening tone in the voice of their leader. The guns were hanging from their belts. No, he was not refusing. He followed them with no hesitation, even when he saw, what are they doing with his office.  
  
Now, he was sitting here, in the dark and waiting. What do they want? It is having something with the dead captain of the starsheriffs, no doubt. He is not doing anything interesting except it at the moment. This is the only case, worth seeing for now.  
  
He heard steps coming near. Somebody opened the door and broke the line of his thoughts. The sudden light caused pain to his eyes, meantime used on dark. He saw his kidnapers, followed by two other men. Also this two were tall, with a stone face. All five men were having cold gray eyes and except one, all were blond. The dark haired one came near to him and pretended, he is asking politely.  
  
"I hope, you are satisfied with your accommodation, doctor Andersen. Please, let me welcome you in our small, private base. My name is Charenster."  
  
It was not possible to overhear the sarcastic and together threatening tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Ah, going straight to problem! Good, it will be easier. Doctor Andersen, not so long ago, you were invited to participate on an exhumation. Do you remember?"  
  
"Which case do you mean? I'm was working on several during last months."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to travel so far in time. I'm meaning the former head of the Ramrod team – captain Saber Rider. I'm sure, you remember it, all your stupid newspaper were writing about him."  
  
Doctor Andersen was observing the faces in front of him. If he could get some time....Before leaving to the small village in desert, at least three times a week was someone from the Cavalry calling him, how far is he with the Rider case. What has he found there! He sent to Eagle a message, that by such unexpected result he has to tell him from eye to eye, so he's going back. Eagle was too busy, so he is expecting him next morning. He would notice, he's gone. Doctor Andersen decided to get as many time as possible, till next morning at least...  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So maybe." Unfortunately, Charenster was aware, that time is against them. "I'm starting to doubt about the first impression. So, to be clear. If we are satisfied with your answers, you will die quickly and painless. If not, you will die the most horrible death, you can imagine. Do you understand?"  
  
This was not a question of survive or not. He's going to die! They were just offering him two ways. Or are they only treating? One quick glare on their faces made him sure that this is not just a treat. This broke him and gave him a sudden power at once. He will not tell! He is not the first one, who is going to die in this war. The deal death or death made him stubborn.  
  
"So, doctor Andersen, what are you going to tell us. What have you found there?"  
  
"I'm not permitted to tell you."  
  
"Doctor, you are not doing it easier for both of us. What was in the grave?"  
  
"I'm not permitted to tell you."  
  
"Doctor, for the last time. My name is Charenster, I'm an officer in the Calishian army, entrusted with a special task here. You have seen us and maybe you even remember the way to the base. We can not spare your life. But you can choose, how will you leave us." Than he added a few words in a strange speech. One of his companions took out two syringes, with transparent liquids inside. "Look here. After one, you fall asleep like a baby, forever of course. The second promise you fear and horror, like only few things in your whole life. It is on you, which one will you chose. What was in the grave?"  
  
So they are Calishians. This explains their strange accent. The new enemies. He is not going to tell them, not now...  
  
"I'm not permitted to tell you."  
  
The dark haired man just sighed. "So, you have decided. We know very well, that Cavalry is still not having the result of the exhumation. We can not allow to let them find out, when we don't know." He again added some words in that strange language. Then took one of the syringes. Two others took him and held him.  
  
Doctor felt suddenly a pain in his arm and then the faces around him vanished slowly in the dark.  
  
*He took probably the wrong one, this is not so horrible....*  
  
(((((((  
  
Next day, board of Ramrod  
  
The big space ship was coming near to planet Prometheus. During the last 24 hours, everybody tried to get as much rest as possible, to be prepared for the new mission, so two members of the team were taking care about flying and the second couple was sleeping. After twelve hours, they changed. Colt and April created the first couple. They were not speaking at all, because both of them had enough own problems to think about.  
  
Colt: *This is ridiculous! I should stay at home after defeating the Outriders, with Robin. Everything was fine. I was a hero, had a loving girlfriend, knew who are my friends...Now, one of the best friends is death, my girlfriend is threating to leave me, because my new captain – Fireball is turning me on, hell, I don't know why. I'm not a gay, I love girls. We have a spy here and he is going to help us...I hope, that one day, when all of this will be after us, I will just laugh, but right now...To fight against the Outriders was so easy. Who are the Calishians? Fire sounded, his not unfamiliar with them. And what could they have against Saber? He never mentioned them. Maybe also the strange journalist asking me about Saber was one of them. But I think, my biggest problem is from this dimension – Robin. What to do? I love you. Still, I can not go to Fire and tell "Hi Turbofreak, great job on last mission, by the way, your turning me so on, that I can not concentrate in your presence any more." I'm not interested into having an affair with a man. Terrible, to tell him, to tell him not, to tell him, to tell him not.....what to do?*  
  
April: *Dad is going to far, how could he? "I was sent here to watch over you." Daddy is forgetting where are the acceptable borders. John can be cute I admit, but still...What will come as next, a secret camera in my bedroom? And Fireball, he starts to protect him, why? He must feel very lonely after Saber...but how to help him? He's so, so inaccessible...like when he became the letter, that hurt him so, he was avoiding to tell us about that problem. Saber tried to help him, but did he succeed? None of them mentioned it, both of them were pretending nothing happened. That was probably the time, when they started this strange romance. Hm, now when I think about it, what exactly do we know about his previous life? He was working for the formula team for some time before starting to race, but what was before? Which school did he attend? Sometimes, I think he was not going to school at all. He was never mentioning any schoolmates, only some people from racing. And the strange comment last night, what can be so terrible in his past? I'm sure, Saber knew about it and it is obvious, he could it accept...And what the hell made Saber so dangerous for the Calishians? Where did he knew them from? Oh my God, this is becoming only more and more mysterious....Will it ever have an end?*  
  
Trying to solve all the mysteries, April with Colt spent most of the twelve hours in silent. Most!  
  
"Colt, what do you think about John?"  
  
"Sorry, I really don't know, what to think about him. At first he was just a spy sent here. Now, it looks like, he's playing a double or even a triple game. He helped us, no doubt about that...."  
  
"Yes, but can you put your opinion and prejudices aside and trust him?"  
  
"Do you want to know, if he can betray us or fly Ramrod? Anyway, if Fireball can trust him, I can at least pretend it."  
  
"Both of it. He's so strange, he's not telling everything, even now, I'm sure with that."  
  
"One day, he will tell us."  
  
"But when, when will the day come?"  
  
"April, we are not speaking about John any more, right?"  
  
"Of course not. Fire had always a lot of secrets, but he shared some of them with Saber. He had a plenty of possibilities to tell us also. Why was he silent all the time? Last night, he made a strange comment, something, like there is something terrible in his past, but he didn't elaborate."  
  
"I don't wonder about that, he was very young when loosing parents. That is terrible, for example."  
  
"No it was something different, I'm sure. By the way, he was speaking about his dad several times, but never mentioned his mother."  
  
"After you're saying it...hm, maybe he even doesn't know her. April, we can not solve this alone. I suggest to ask him after this mission. If he wants us to trust him, he will tell us more..."  
  
First half of the next patrol was also silent. But then, Fire started to ask John more about the Calishians, their political structure, their army, what exactly was in the demands, etc. It looked, like he/she is trying to get as much information as possible. John tried to answer as best as he could. He knew only approximate about the demands. With the army, he was surprisingly really unfamiliar and his knowledge of their politics could be summarized with few sentences.  
  
"It is a dictatorship and there are some troubles for years. They tried to avoid, that we get any information, that' s also why we don't know about their army. The selected soldiers we saw, were good trained and equipped, but you can not consider the whole army from them."  
  
Samantha was of course not asking only politely, she was trying to find the connection between the Calishians and Saber. When she imagined them as a couple, she smiled a little in her mind. She was hiding so many in front of Colt and April (better said in front of the whole world represented especially by Colt and April) and it looked like they know everything about Saber. In fact, he had even more secrets than she. He knew a lot from her previous life and didn't care, but he never spoke about his previous life......one of the keys to this mystery.  
  
(((((((  
  
The mission was finished successfully in less then two days. The Outriders really started to use the base again, still, there have been only few of them. The Starsheriffs were observing it for a day and attacking on the next one. The defense was very poor actually, only a fragment, comparing to the defense they used in war. The Outriders were probably not expecting the attack so soon. John with Colt under Fireballs command entered the base secretly, while April was waiting in Ramrod, ready to give them backup if needed, like in old times. Only the first resistance was strong. Colt, distracted by something nearly get shot, but John was quick enough to prevent it. Then, the Outriders lost the rest of courage. One of them drop a box before getting vaporized. Fireball took it.  
  
Now all four of them were sitting in Ramrod, the box laid on the table, waiting to get open.  
  
"So boys, it was not so bad. We can return home. Daddy should be less angry now, I suppose. What is that?"  
  
"One of the Outriders dropped it before leaving our dimension. I though, it can be important, so I took it. Lets see, what's inside." said Fireball/Samantha and opened it. There were only few papers.  
  
One glare was enough for John. "Oh my God! This can' t be! It's, it's...."  
  
Fire read quickly the first one. She paled a little and started to read it again, this time loudly. "To representatives of Cavalry Command from M...S..., the second president of Calishian republic, Calish, 24... We are ready to join your union and accept most of your conditions. From your side, it is necessary to fulfill these requests. First, the person known as captain Saber Rider, leader of the Ramrod starsheriffs team will leave your army. Second, our army will stay under our command. Third....."  
  
Everybody was now REALLY astonished.  
  
"A copy of the Calishian demands. How is this possible, how could the Outriders get them?"  
  
"John, you can maybe answer this. How many were they?"  
  
"There were four I know about."  
  
"Hm, four papers, so probably we're having all of them now. But how could the Outriders get them? And WHY were they keeping exactly here? Is it not suspicious?"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I tell you. The demands were top secret. I swear! I can count the people who knew what was written there with these ten fingers!"  
  
"Hm, John, in the Cavalry probably yes, but how many of the Calishians knew about them? And what exactly is Calish?"  
  
"The capital city. A little strange and funny name, but not so much at all. You know, the dictatorship has started there about 20 years ago. Then, the so called president changed the name of the capital into Calish. Of course, the resistance is still there. I think the uprising against the dictator has begun very soon after he had come to power. The capital is situated on the fourth of the inhabited planets."  
  
"And do you know where is the base of the rebels?"  
  
"Not really, but when I put together what have I heard and think about it a little, I suppose, it is on the first planet. It is the nearest planet to the local sun, very hot and most of it is covered with deserts and mountains. Life there is very hard, so it has only a small number of inhabitants. The atmosphere is same as ours of course, anyway, wind and sand storms are there usually more times every day. It is difficult to use there any kind of machines, out of the few cities. The sand together with wind will destroy them very soon. I think, that's why the rebels could last there for so long. Of course, most of this is just my guesswork."  
  
Everybody remained silent after this, Colt broke the silent as first.  
  
"John, you said not so far ago, that the Calishians could not decide with whom form an alliance, with us, or the Outriders. Can it be, they have decided for the Outriders finally?"  
  
"I can not say for what have they finally decided, but even if yes, why gave they the copy of demands to the Outriders and why were the Outriders keeping it exactly here? It doesn' t make any sense. "  
  
"Maybe the Calishians wanted to win their trusting with showing the Outriders the list of the demands. Actually, most of them are like to an enemy and not to a partner. But why here? It looks like a very strange and suspicious accident."was Aprils comment after reading the next paper.  
  
"So, again something, we can not explain. I suggest we will not say Eagle about it. I don't know how are you, but I feel, like somebody wanted to give us those papers. It was not an accident. Now, maybe we should concentrate on other problems." decided Fireball/Samantha. "Colt, what was distracting you there?"  
  
That was exactly the question, Colt was hoping not to hear. He was very, very slowly starting to get his feelings to Fireball under control, when something in the corridor (was it the light, scent or whatever?) remembered him on the reason of his problems with Robin. Even now, sitting around the table he could not help himself and was observing Fireball secretly.  
  
"Ah, nothing....nothing serious, I swear. It will not happen again."  
  
"Hope not, we can not risk such episodes. We are starting a double war. Obvious against the Outriders, secret one against the Cavalry. Next time, somebody can pay for it with his life."  
  
"Calm down Turbofreak, it will not come again. This was the first and last time."  
  
"I would not count on it, Fire!"  
  
"Why, April?"  
  
"Colt, what are your problems with Robin about?" she continued, ignoring Fireball.  
  
"Why are you asking? It is my own business."  
  
"Because I have noticed, you were looking secretly on Fireball all the time."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Fireball/Samantha and jumped on feet. *Oh no, no please. Not him, not now......*  
  
Colt said nothing and paled.  
  
"Who is Robin? You mentioned her several times during last days." asked John.  
  
"Colts girlfriend." answered April.  
  
Fireball/Samantha licked her lips nervously (oh, how erotic seemed that for Colt) and asked. "Colt, is it true?"  
  
"No, of course not." he tried to play a calm man. Failed totally of course.  
  
"Colt, April has usually a very good observing ability, when looking on a man."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
Now Fire ignored her and continued. "Seriously, what is the problem between you and Robin?"  
  
"I don't want to speak about it now!"  
  
"And when? After somebody dies, because you were not careful or too proud? Tell me! We can go to my room, if you don't want in front of them."  
  
"If I remember correct, you are also having some secrets. You always had them, from the beginning of existence of our team. Eagle had to tell us even your real name......if it is real! And you are forcing me to tell you about me? You, who has admitted your relationship to Saber after more then six months?"  
  
"But my secrets were not dangerous for you." answered Fireball/Samantha with clenched teeth. "They could not cost somebody his life. How can we work together under such circumstances?"  
  
John was observing the discussion silently, feeling, they are trying to solve an older problem, but hearing the sentence about Saber and Fireball he also jumped from his seat. Only Aprils hand pulling him back, prevented a sharp comment. He was a soldier at all, used on listening and obey, not on such situations.  
  
"Later, now, they have to clear it between themselves." explained April quietly.  
  
"Ha, still, forget it Fireball, I'm not going to tell you, do you understand? Until you are having your secrets, I will keep mine!"  
  
"Colt!" *Oh my God. What to do? One day, they would probably find out anyway.... * "Good, I admit, it was not fair from me to force you to tell. But please tell us. Maybe we can help you. Then...." she gulped.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then, I'm ready to answer every question you have." finished Fireball/Samantha quietly.  
  
Colt looked surprised on his pal first, second on John and April. Under other circumstances, he would refuse to speak about such things in front of either April or John, but the need to solve mysteries accumulated around Fire relieved him of shyness, so he gulped and started silently. "From the day when catching you and Saber together kissing, I was not so disgusted from it like pretended. I was...rather....hm....considering it very....erotic. Later, I started to imagine, you are kissing....me. That brought many problems with Robin, of course. Now she's forcing to leave me."  
  
"She knows that you're...?"  
  
"Yes, of course. She is still giving our partnership a chance you know. Things like this happened also before, you know, only the object was always a woman. It was only physical and vanished after few sentence with the chosen one. Someone told me once, that I'm probably just sensible to pheromones, that's all. So, Robin wanted me to speak with you, about....it. But please, don't take it as I'm interested into you!" added Colt hastily to the end of his admission.  
  
The rest was looking shocked on Colt. Fire sighed and responded. "I have promised....I think I can accept it, if you, I mean all of you, can accept this. Colt, please, give me your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just give me your hand, Colt. Don't worry, I will not bite you." she smiled a little.  
  
Colt extended his right arm. Fire/Samantha took the offered hand and put it on her chest. For a while no one was saying a word. After realizing WHAT is he holding in his hand, Colt looked shocked on Fireball.  
  
"You are kidding.......you are kidding......this can not be.....this is ridiculous.....this is .....Oh my GOD!!!"  
  
He looked in her eyes with his own, blue, big like tea plates. Finally, he was able to speak normally again. "So, Saber has been straight all the time." was his first complete sentence.  
  
"Well, yes and you also." admitted the young woman with an apologizing smile. "Now, please, can you remove your hand from my breast?"  
  
"Ah...of course." said now the fully red cowboy when removing his hand.  
  
It was a little difficult for John and April to follow this conversation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fire, what are you trying to tell us?"  
  
"Maybe I can tell you the whole story, if you sit down. But please, no one should ever find out, do you understand?"  
  
"WOW, so you are a woman, that's why were you never interested into me! Oh, sorry. I promise, I tell no one." said April and reddened a little. "Before you start, can I have one question?"  
  
"Ask."  
  
"For how long knew Saber about this? I mean, he was always interested into you. And what were you meaning with your terrible past a few days ago. And..."  
  
"April, I will answer as much as possible, now please, sit down. My name is Samantha Hikari. My father was the so many times mentioned Captain Hikari. I don't know who was my mother, I don't remember her. I was brought up by grandparents in community full of traditions, under name Shinji. There was school only for boys, we girls were tough only the basics at home. When fourteen, I had to marry a young men from a rich family. Young is maybe not a right expression. I consider him not so old now, he's ten years older then me. In that days, I was feeling like getting married with an uncle. I was not a good wife, I have to admit, but I was a child. After few problems, he let me go, he let me leave the community. His family was one those few, who had some contacts also out of the community, so he knew very well, what is waiting me out there."  
  
"What do you mean with waiting out of there, Fire...sorry Samantha?  
  
"April, I had no other choice how to get at least some money." said the young woman silently and shivered a little.  
  
"You were doing...IT...for money ?"  
  
Samantha only nodded and a tear occurred in her eye.  
  
"How could you? How? Oh my God! Tell my!"  
  
The boys were also shocked by hearing this.  
  
"April, try to imagine. I was about fifteen and could hardly read and write. I had no education, I knew nothing and no one! This was the only thing, that was requiring only body and nothing else. I was hungry and scared. What would you do on my place?"  
  
Now was April really shocked. She was judging Samantha very hard after her first words. This was not a kind of problems, that she was familiar with. Her mother died long ago, but she lived under the protecting wings of her father for most of her life. Yes, he was not always having enough time, but she never suffered from either material, or emotional shortage. She tried to imagine herself in the same situation. Hated by own family (she was clever enough to understand also what was Samantha saying not by words, but by tone), forced to get married while being a child, knowing only how to write own name....she was slowly coming to a conclusion.....realizing what would she do on Samanthas place. She remember the promise given to Fireball few days ago. She gulped before saying "Sorry, continue, please."  
  
"He knew very well, that, I would return as soon as possible, scared and never thinking about going away. He was observing me, when waiting on my return. I would probably go back, when not one engineer. He gave me for a few seconds the feeling of being loved when satisfying him. On that evening, something in me broke. I understood that there is also love and....anyway, things, that are worthy to live for them. He had some problems at home, or whatever, so on next evening he came back. We were talking a little, on next evening more....slowly, he started to educate me. Understand, not like in school, but he opened me new doors, learning me, how to learn, how to collect information, how to use them....One evening he didn't come. I have never seen him again, still it was enough. Slowly, very slowly, I was starting to get free again. This time, it was a real freedom. I found a job in a formula team. I was using the name Shinji at first and was pretending I'm a boy, till now. Slowly, I became from a helper boy the number one driver, get the new nickname Fireball and finally ended here. At first, I was using the nick Fireball. Only Eagle knew me as Shinji Hikari. I have argued, that maybe some people here still remember my father and I don't want to be compared. He understood. My ex still wanted me back. After his first plan collapsed like a house from cards, he was waiting for a new opportunity."  
  
"And Saber, did he knew about all this? I understand your reasons now, but I can not imagine he could accept this."  
  
"He could. He knew from the first day also my true name. He didn't told to anyone, also not to me. Yasaturi – ex-husband - had enough of waiting. He send me a letter, if I don't return, he will discredit me with photos, documenting my previous life. I understood, this is the end, I have to leave. On that evening, you two were somewhere. Saber stayed here, with me. Am I right, when I say, he sent you away?"  
  
The episode with the letter occurred in Aprils head again. "Yes, he sent us."  
  
"Hm, later, I was suspecting that. So, he reveled, how much does he know about me. He said, that he saw my wedding photo somewhere, where was he staying for night when traveling. He knew my real name, also the name of my husband. I told him the rest. He was the first person in my life who win my trusting...and something else." She sighed and continued. "He...put some hypnotics into my tea. In the morning, when I woke up, he was already back, saying, my ex is not dangerous any more. Strange is, it had something with the Calishians. Ahh, wait a second. He said, that most of the income of my husbands family came from a non-transparent trading with them. He was threatening to tell the Calishians, if would he not leave me go. He had some contacts with the rebels, I suppose now."  
  
"And on that day you two started to ...?"  
  
"No, April, not really. Later. One day, I forgot to lock the door of shower. He opened it accidentally...I asked him to give me the towel and we....hm...hm....kissed and so on...I think that's all, I can say. But please, please, don't tell anybody....Ramrod, you, this is all I'm having right now..."  
  
"Wait a second ! On the day I found you kissing, Saber asked me to tell no one, saying I'm having an innocent life in my hands. He was meaning you, I suppose. And, now I really understand why are you so wild to solve the mystery about his...leaving."  
  
She just nodded. "Now, you know my whole life. I don't want you to love me or understand me. There is only one thing I'm asking for: Can you accept me also under such circumstances?"  
  
She looked on April at first.  
  
"I-I-I don't know. I mean, I can understand you...and don't take it bad, I think, I can accept it later, now...you just surprised me, no one of us was ready for a story like this. Please, consider me as a friend, I just have to think about it properly...I remember the promise I gave you and I can say right now, that I can respect you, I really just need to think about it..."  
  
"And you , Colt?"  
  
Colt was still shocked, so he answered after a few minutes of silence. "Hey, of course Turbofreak, ah Samantha....ah...how should we call you?"  
  
"Fireball like till now is OK for me, or Turbofreak."  
  
"I don't know, Turbofreak doesn't sound like a nickname for a girl to me."  
  
"No one should find out who am I, don't forget it, Colt."  
  
"What about Robin? I should tell her..."  
  
"Sorry for breaking this conversation, but I think it will be enough when you tell this Ms. Robin only, that you have solved the problem with captain Fireball here. You know, under such circumstances..."  
  
"John is right, Colt. I'm not against telling Robin one day, but this is really not the right time. And you John, can you promise me, Eagle will never find out?"  
  
"I think, yes. Let's make a deal. You know my real reason for being here, I know your true identity..."  
  
"I take it."  
  
"Fine. Can I have one question. Am I the only one who noticed, the instead every question you answered with your story two new occurred?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who exactly was Captain Rider? How is possible, that he had so good contacts with the Calishian rebels, so good, that he became dangerous for the government there? How is possible, that he knew your name and the name of your ex-husband? You said, that you were living in a community with few contacts out of it. I'm starting to believe, he had more secrets than you!"  
  
Samanthas sad face became serious. "Hm, you're right, actually, I don't know much about him."  
  
"Maybe, you should tell us. No, no, don't take it, I-we won't be indiscreet but, it could help. I know from computer only that he was the only child of a noble couple from Highlands. But this is interesting. How old was he? 24, 25?"  
  
"Nearly 25. Why are you asking?"  
  
"His parents get married only twelve years ago. Did you know that? And there is nothing about a previous marriage of Mrs. Rider."  
  
"Wow! That would explain why was Saber looking like his mother and had nothing from father. He was probably not his father at all! You know, I have noticed it while being at the Highlands with him." said April excited.  
  
"Miss Hikari, is this new also to you?"  
  
"First John, call me Fireball and second not really, I was suspecting something like that. He never told me directly, but sometimes, usually when being very nervous, he had such comments, that revealed me something. Still, I was not sure till now. And I think, he was not the only child. He had a younger sibling, probably a brother. Saber was very afraid, that something will happen to him, or that Mr. Rider will find out one day. Like the boy would be a shame for him or what. Maybe their father was or is one of the Calishian rebels and the boy is also one of the them. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes, but do you know it, or are you just guessing?"  
  
"I'm sure about his parents now. The existence of his brother is a more a guess."  
  
Conversation in this interesting point get broken by Commander Eagle on a huge monitor.  
  
"Hello children, so, how far are you with your task?"  
  
"Hi Daddy! We have finished it successfully."  
  
"Very well, Fireball, how was your new team in action?"  
  
"Very good, under such circumstances I would say brilliant. The base is destroyed. The Outriders, were preparing a Renegade, but their defense was very poor."  
  
"Have you found something interesting except the Renegade?"  
  
Samantha gulped quietly by the question and answered. "No sir, nothing. We are returning to Yuma. I will give you the report with all details when being there." She put a protective hand on the papers on table simultaneously.  
  
"Not so fast children. Half of the Cavalry is still wild about what have you done. I don't think it is a good idea to be back so soon."  
  
"What do you suggest, sir?"  
  
"I was speaking with Mr. Rider before calling you. The Riders want to hear about what have happened from people, who were there and who were Sabers closest friends, so all of you, John including, are invited to the Highlands. Stay there for at least two days. I will give you further instructions later. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye, sir." said they and saluted. After the monitor get dark again, Fire commented the dialog.  
  
"So, he is not really looking angry. Maybe, if we stay far enough from Yuma in next days, the consequences won't be so bad at all. And we can continue in solving our mystery. Maybe we will know more after visiting the Highlands."  
  
"Sorry, captain, is there something, I don't know, about the death of Captain Rider?"  
  
"Hm and quite a lot. We even created a list of suspicious things. I'm sure, April, with Colt will tell you everything. April, please, change our target to Earth. Hm, we should keep the lists of Calishian demands here, in Ramrod as a secret, if you agree. Now, please excuse me, I want to be alone." said Samantha, took the papers and left the room, while Colt with April once again started the whole story.  
  
((((((((  
  
A small base on a planet somewhere in universe  
  
Jesse Blue was preparing his small battle ship for a journey, while Marco with Samantha were helping him.  
  
"Jesse, are you sure with this trip to Highlands?"  
  
"Hey, what is with you? You are usually the one ready for risk. Like giving those papers to the Starsheriffs! "  
  
"That was different and you know it! Marco has full right to be worried. This is too dangerous! What, if somebody sees you?"  
  
"I don't think, it's a real danger, my love. And we all owe it to her!"  
  
"Right, but, for an example, what if the Starsheriffs occur there?"  
  
"Come on, you two, what would the Ramrod crew do there? And still, also if yes, I'm not going to knock on the door in the afternoon and ask politely: Please, can the Master of the house welcome me right now? I'm will meet Mum during night, so no-one will find out. Trust me." he finished the arguments with a grin on Marco. Jesse knew very well, this was Marcos favorite sentence, he heard it countless times during last two years.  
  
"Hm, but please, be careful, my dear. I have such a feeling, that the Starsheriffs will find out soon, very soon. Especially Samantha. When she puts together all, what is she knowing, the danger of finding the solution is not unreal."  
  
"I don't think, it is that bad sister-heart. She is still missing a big part of the story. And I think, right now, they and she especially, would be concerned by the list of Calishian demands."  
  
"If they have them."  
  
"Aaa, those Outriders entrusted with delivery were not dumb. I'm still considering it as a stupid idea, but I can chose right people for such job. It was the best we could do under such circumstance. I'm more afraid of how will they react on them and if they tell to Eagle."  
  
"Jesse, if this is the only thing, that is disturbing your beauty sleep...."  
  
"Marco, Marco, I'm starting to believe, that those years in Cavalry had a bad influence on you."  
  
The young man just smiled on the sentence from his sister, about him in the Cavalry. Oh, if the Starsheriffs just would know....  
  
"I think, I have to leave now, so ...."  
  
Marco wished him a good journey and left the couple alone for the last minutes. Kissing them was the last thing he saw. A picture of a young women occurred suddenly in his mind. (My dear, are you missing me so much as I do? I hope, we will see us again one day. Oh, if there just would be a different way...( Her beautiful body, fine scent, dark eyes...right now, he was a little jealous on Jesse and Simona, because they COULD be together. He took out a small photo and was looking on it with sad eyes.  
  
(((((((  
  
Same time in Eagles office  
  
"Commander, we still can not find doctor Andersen, not a clue."  
  
"Then, continue, detective, you have to find him. The Starsheriffs will not be in your way. I have sent them away from Yuma for enough long time. Inform me immediately, when knowing more. 


	5. In the Highlands

A/N HI ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL REWIEWS AND E-MAILS, IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALSO THIS CRAZY PRODUCT OF MY MIND :-) HERE IS THE SO-LONG PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER. HAVE FUN WHEN READING IT...IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICISM, COMPLIMENTS, WANT TO ASK ANYTHING, OR JUST WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, FEEL FREE AND REWIEV.  
  
FEW TECHNICAL COMMENTS – WORDS BETWEEN ( ( OR MEANS WHAT IS SOMEBODY THINKING, BUT NOT TELLING, OR WHEN REFERING TO FIREBALL AS TO HIM. – BECAUSE OF IS GOING A LITTLE CRAZY TO POSSIBILITIES.  
  
MY ENGLISH IS SAME BAD AS TILL NOW, SO PLEASE BE TOLERANT, IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WITH DICTIONARY PERMANENT ON MY KNEES ( I TRIED TO PUT AWAY AS MANY MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL....  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME PHOTOS OF SABER'S PARENTS, IT'S A NICE COUPLE OF YEARS SINCE I HAVE SEEN AN EPIZODE WITH THEM, SO I REMEMBER ONLY DIMLY HOW WERE THEY LOOKING LIKE.  
  
LAST COMMENT: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING, I HAVE ONLY LENT THE CHARACTERS AND PLAYED WITH THEM A LITTLE  
  
WINTERMAGE  
  
Chapter 5 – In the Highlands  
  
Highlands  
  
In the middle of afternoon, landing of a big spaceship was disturbing the quiet castle in Highlands. Four young people walked out and three of them observed astonished the old complex of buildings made from stone. Except April none of them have ever seen the place, that Saber was calling home. Fine, all of them knew that Saber came from a noble family, but till now it was something abstract, he was never shoving it either in public, or in privacy.  
  
April ignored their astonishment and led them straight to one of the buildings. A tall man in middle age went through the courtyard towards them. He had short dark brown hair and beard of the same color. Despite five decades after him, his movements were fast and flexible, like thirty years ago. Black suit fitted him perfectly. The words were not necessary, this was obviously Mister Rider, realized John. The rest for the first time noticed, that the height was the only similarity to Saber.  
  
"Good day, let me welcome you in the house of the Riders. April!" he bowed a little in front of her and kissed her hand. "Colt, Fireball!"  
  
"Mr. Rider, please accept our condolence."  
  
"Thank you." he looked on the rest of the team with sad eyes. "Pity, we are meeting under such circumstances."  
  
"Let me introduce you our new member. This is John Walters."  
  
"Edward Rider."  
  
Edward gave all of them hand. After doing that, he invited the whole company inside. "Please, come in, my wife is already awaiting you. Health prevented her to welcome you here. Follow me please."  
  
John looked surprised when hearing about the problems of Mrs. Rider. He spent too short time with the Ramrod crew to know about the disease, that Mary Rider was suffering from for long years. Mary Rider was waiting for the company in a big cozy room, sitting in an armchair near fire. She was wearing long black dress and her feet were wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Mary, our guests. April you remember, this is Fireball and Colt and this young gentleman is John."  
  
"Welcome children. Please, sit down. I have already ordered a tee for you."  
  
This was the first time Samantha with Colt met Mary. Looking in her face, both realized, how similar was Saber to his mother. The same smile, the same way of looking on people. Only his eyes were different, he had them probably from his real father.  
  
"Please, accept our condolence, Mrs. Rider."  
  
She sighed. "Thank you. Please, call me Mary and now sit down. I'm glad, you have come."  
  
They together with Edward sat down round a near table, adjusting the chairs to see Mary. A young woman brought the tee and some biscuits. She put them in the middle of the table, except one cup, that ended in the hands of Sabers mother.  
  
Edward offered them to the company. "Please take, you are probably hungry and the dinner will not be ready sooner than in one hour."  
  
"And now children, please, tell us. Was it "Mary gulped "painful?"  
  
Samantha sighed, she knew very well, that due to her relationship to Saber, she should tell to parents of her lover the details. "No. He said, he needs to clear his head, so he left the village alone. He looked very worried in those days. There, in the desert, the snake bit him. It was quick and painless, over after few minutes." she rather decided not to tell Sabers parents that they found him accidentally and till now don't know for how long was he...  
  
"He was not suffering. His last words were, we should not be worried. He was the hero to the end." added Colt, understanding, Sam don't wants to make it worse for the couple. It was bad enough.  
  
"A young woman from the village said that the poison is working very quick and the funeral should be as soon as possible, because it can have, hm, disgusting consequences."  
  
"I understand. Who was she?"  
  
April continued telling the story, she found her at all. "Actually, we don't know. She was not local. When I was asking for a doctor, she offered herself with words that there is no doctor, but she could help. One of the inhabitants told me later, she came few days ago, studying the local fauna."  
  
"How was she looking like?"  
  
"Ahm, we don't know, she was wearing a big hat and vanished very soon. I'm sorry." explained April little ashamed. The sudden interest for the unknown girl surprised her a little.  
  
"She was tall and there was something strange familiar on her. I'm still having feeling, I have already seen her somewhere and at the same time I'm knowing we have never met before. Maybe we will see us again." said Samantha.  
  
"Oh, Mary, what are these for questions. Please, continue with the story." Edward saw the sudden interest on his wife's face. To his shock, the sadness vanished and the others have noticed it also. Probably.  
  
"There is not much to tell more, Mr. Rider. The funeral was on next day and after it we, hm, get drunk."  
  
"That's understandable. What else? We heard, that something happened on the cemetery."  
  
The Starsheriffs were not planning to tell the Riders about the devastation of grave of their only son, but after that question, they should. When judging the face expression of Mary Rider, Samantha understood that Edward told her nothing. "The Satanists made there one of their ceremonies. We are sorry for that."  
  
"No, you don't have to, it was not your fault at all. But I can not believe, that even the Satanists could do something like that. I'm not going to bother you more. Ed, please, lead them to their rooms. You can change your clothes for dinner. Those armors must be uncomfortable. I don't wonder Saber decided to stroll without it."  
  
The Starsheriffs exchanged scared glares. Does she know?  
  
"Our clothes are in Ramrod, we have to leave our armors there."  
  
"Good, Ed, please, show them the way. You, Fireball, please stay here for a minute, I want to ask you something. You are the new captain of team, right?"  
  
"Yes, but from where do you know?"  
  
"Saber told us much about all of you. He said, that if something happens, you are the best to replace him. Now come here."  
  
Samantha came near the armchair. Mary waited till Edward leaves with the others and continued silently. "Saber was wearing his armor that day, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, how, do you explain, that a snake bit him?"  
  
"We don't know. We suppose, that somebody attacked him and he knew to person. It's still a mystery, why was Saber covering him."  
  
"Hm....I'm really going to stop this bothering now. Only the last question. You don't remember something strange on the hands of that woman?"  
  
"Her hands? No..."  
  
"Her left hand!"  
  
"Wait a second!" once again Samantha saw the stranger putting her hand, her LEFT HAND, on his neck and saying, she's sorry.... "The last third of the little finger on her left hand was missing. Oh, my God!" she covered her mouth with hand in shock.  
  
Mary just nodded. "Thank you. You can go and refresh yourself. Please, don't tell about this to Ed, he i-." Steps of returning master of the house interrupted her in the middle of sentence. "We will continue later."  
  
Edward offered to Samantha help to get to Ramrod, but she refused, saying, she remembers the way. Actually, she was needing time to think about those few sentences, that revealed so much to her.  
  
(This is weird! She's obviously familiar with the stranger. But from where? And what else does she know and we don't? Should I tell it to the rest? Have also they noticed her change? From sad to excited and worried or what. I'm getting sick from all these mysteries. My dear, can you see what mess have you left? I need you! Why is it so complicated?(  
  
In Ramrod she changed her armor for civil clothes. The rest was already awaiting her. All of them prepared the most important for a few days in castle, so it will not be necessary to return to Ramrod in next days.  
  
April as first said her opinion. "I'm starting to believe, we will never find the end of this story! What was going on there? And what wanted Mary from you? "  
  
Looking on their faces, Samantha decided to tell. "It is even more complicated than previously. Not only that she knows very well Saber was wearing no armor, but she had a very interesting question about the strange girl."  
  
"She was pretty curious on her. I though we told her all we knew, Fireball. What else was there to ask about?"  
  
"An important detail that all of us forgot, Colt."  
  
"Come on, tell us."  
  
"She asked me about her left hand."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Remember her left hand, cowboy!"  
  
"I don't remember anything in- OH!" Colt looked horrified on April and than back on Samantha. "How can she...?"  
  
"Don't ask me cowboy, not now. Mr. Rider coming back interrupted us. "  
  
"What is this about, I don't understand!"  
  
"John, all of us forgot, that the strange girl was missing a part of little finger."  
  
"On her left hand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can Mrs. Rider know?"  
  
"John, this is a mystery also for us. And have you noticed, how Mary changed after recognizing the stranger?"  
  
"Of course! The sadness was bye-bye. It changed into relief or what, mixed- up with worries." Unfortunately, Colt was sometimes first speaking and then thinking. Now, he realized, what has he said. "Hey, you don't think, she was planning a murder of her own son, are you?"  
  
"If this would be the first strange thing, that happened during last month, I would say, it's ridiculous. Now...nothing is going to surprise me anymore."  
  
The dinner was rather quiet. Everybody was too much concerned about the last facts, to be able to discuss. Only Edward started something about evening being Sabers favorite part of the day, but the gloomy mood of the others silenced also him very soon. The conversation definitely stopped before dessert. Mary excused herself because of not felling well and left with the help of her husband. The Ramrod team understood, they will not find out more this evening.  
  
Edward has shown them their rooms before dinner, so now, they could get there without help. Necessary to mention, the rooms were not so far from the dinner room. Even in this situation, Edward was aware of the fact, that not everybody is able to orientate in such labyrinth of rooms and corridors.  
  
It was not so late here in the Highlands, but time spent in the universe messed they biorhythms, so not only girls, also boys were feeling a little tired. There was nothing to object against a long sleep in a real bed after washing in a real bathroom.  
  
Samantha was lying in bed, probably more tired than the rest. Her last good whole-night sleep took part pretty long ago. But also despite it, she was again not able to fall asleep. Her thoughts were flying back to the dinner. She tried to observe Mary during it secretly. She was mother of her lover at all. But what was hidden under her eyes? What did she knew and the others not? Is she going to share her secrets?  
  
Somehow, Sam could not believe, that she could kill her own son, or having something with it. No, it was more possible, she just knew the solution of this terrible mystery. The presence of the strange girl was the key for her. It was revealing of her identity, that gave Mary the sudden power, Sam was sure about that.  
  
Maybe because of the place, the object of her mind started slowly to change from Mary to someone from the younger generation. Again was Samantha, now nearly sleeping, feeling the body of her lover by her side. She was again hearing him breathing and whispering that calming sentence: "Shhh, sleep baby, it was only a bad dream....I'm with you..." when waking up frightened from a nightmare.  
  
"STOP!!! Hey you!!! DAMN!!!" the voice of Edward Rider woke her suddenly up.  
  
Mary Rider excused herself and have left to bedroom before was the dinner finished. Edward helped her gently with coming to bed. After she changed her clothes for night outfit, he put them on a near chair. The service girl will put them in wardrobe in the morning.  
  
Mary was lying in bed and with closed eyes pretended she's sleeping, until her husband joined her in bed and started to breath regularly. After she was sure, that Edward is sleeping, she gave up the effort. The sleep refused to come to her. She was also thinking, like her potential daughter- in-law on the upper floor. Really, the identity of the strange woman was not a secret to her. Her presence revealed a lot to her. Now, the former suspicion changed into certain.  
  
Too excited and worried at the same time by the possibilities for future, she left the bed. The paralysis prevented her from going a longer distance, still, a few steps to the balcony were not a problem, she was able to make them without any noise, supporting herself by wall. Luckily, there was a blanket, so she was not left to stand there in the night cold.  
  
She looked around. The beautiful nature, the sound of a sleeping forest... She was loving the place, finding here a back-up in her constant worry. Her mind traveled back in time. It is now more, then 15 years when she put her foot for the first time here, as a wife of Edward Rider. No, she never loved him, her heart was buried with someone else. Anyway, Edward was patient and not curious. He never asked her about those years before, when she vanished on the day of her seventeenth birthday and then returned with a son. No one knew, what have happened, what she was doing. Her family after countless attempts to find out gave up, not sure, what to make with her and the boy, 9 years old. The offer from Edward came unexpected, but was mostly welcome. He was not busy with her past and he accepted Saber very soon as his own.  
  
Although Mary was doing everything, what was a noble wife supposed to do to pleasure her husband, she was not loving him and he knew it very well. There was still something, what was building a wall between them. And it was not only the fact, that Saber is not his son. Mary was thinking and not only one time to tell him the whole truth. When she was observing him, how is he playing with Saber, how is he learning him fencing...The first time, she was ready to tell him was after she has received a letter and later a secret visit from someone, who was also supposed to rest with her first husband. Only the necessary to keep it secret, because of the everywhere present spies from Calishia prevented it. Now, she was again ready and again, because of the same person she was dealing the same dilemma. First, she thought, that her older child died accidentally in the desert, later she started to doubt and the conversation with Sabers friends only assured her that her suspicion was probably right. No, end of mysteries, she owes him the explanation. And also to the Starsheriffs, especially Samantha. Because she was aware of her true identity. If she just could be sure....  
  
Suddenly, a star was coming down from the sky. Mary realized, this is a small space ship, landing near the castle. Maybe the person sitting in the cockpit will help her, or at least change this uncertainity.  
  
Meantime, in Eagles office  
  
"Commander, we have found something."  
  
"Oh, finally."  
  
"I'm afraid, you will not be so happy after hearing it."  
  
A slim silhouette was coming near the castle of the Riders. After he noticed the person on balcony, he stiffed for a second, after recognizing her, he smiled and with only little effort get to her on the first floor.  
  
"You were expecting me!"  
  
"No, my boy, it's an accident. But not so loud, the Starsheriffs are here."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We invited them to tell us details. VERY interesting details, my boy."  
  
"Oh, so you know already." sighed Jesse with a guilty expression.  
  
"Yes! But was it really necessary to let me worry for such long time? None of you was ever thinking, how is a mother feeling!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Really, but it was not possible to let you know. You were guarded by soldiers of the Cavalry."  
  
"That's impossible. We have not seen a uniform here."  
  
"Secretly of course, I don't know why and neither know those two."  
  
"Hm, this is bringing us to the real reason of your arrival."  
  
"I know, it was brutal, but the only way!"  
  
"Brutal? There is not an enough strong word in this language for what have you done."  
  
"We have done it also before!"  
  
"Maybe, but not in the public. How will you explain it later? Or are you going to keep it secret for ever? I think there is at least one young woman in this house, who deserves to know, how it really was."  
  
"I don't think it is a good idea to tell April."  
  
"I'm not meaning April."  
  
"Hm.....Samantha will get the news as first, after the danger is over."  
  
"That means when? For how long more do you want to torture her?"  
  
"We are not making it from fun. None of us is glad to see her suffering so much."  
  
"I was planning to reveal it to her next day."  
  
"No, please, no, that would ruin all...."  
  
"All.... Why must you walk the same path like your fathers before? You will end the same way. I have already lost my beloved. Then...I'm not interested into going one more time through those feeling of loosing my own or in-law child. Remember that!"  
  
"We will be careful, I promise."  
  
"And kiss both of them instead of me."  
  
None of them have noticed a third person nearing to the balcony. From inside.  
  
"Don't dare to move!"  
  
"Edward!" realized Mary shocked.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Edward silently, with a gun in his hand.  
  
"My God!" Mary, standing with no problems through the whole conversation suddenly fell on her husband. Jesse used the disturbing and left as quick as possible.  
  
"STOP!!! Hey you!!! DAMN!!!" with hands full of own wife, Edward was not able to follow the stranger physically, so at least his loud voice was accompanying him.  
  
The noise woke of course the Starsheriffs, whose rooms were on the next floor, so quite near. Wearing only pajamas, they get to the bedroom of the Riders as fast as possible.  
  
"What have happened?"  
  
"Is someone injured?"  
  
"No, we are both all right. Someone tried to get into the castle. I stopped him and he ran away." Explained Edward, pointing to his weapon.  
  
"To Ramrod, quickly. Maybe the cameras will show us more."  
  
To get to the huge ship took some time, so on the monitor, they could just see a small space ship leaving the atmosphere of the Earth. Still, for Colt was it enough.  
  
"Look, who is it! I would recognize that ship everywhere!"  
  
"Cowboy, do you mean, it is J-?"  
  
"Yes, I would bet the property of the whole Cavalry, that that is Jesse Blue!"  
  
"So he really survived the last battle. But what was he doing here?"  
  
"We have to call Commander Eagle! Vacation or not, this is important."  
  
Meantime Edward with Mary were sitting in the bedroom. Better said, Mary was sitting, Edward was not able to stand still for a second.  
  
"Why have you done it?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"No, what was that about? It was dangerous. It was the man who has worked for the Outriders. Jesse Blue or what was his name. I remember him. He could harm you!"  
  
"No, he would not."  
  
"Mary, stop that. I was never interested into your secrets, but this is too dangerous. He was trying to conquer our whole dimension. What wanted he here?"  
  
Slowly, Mary Rider, came to a decision. She didn't love him, but he helped her a lot and accepted her and Saber. She owes him the truth. If he was able to accept Saber, he is probably able to accept also her past.  
  
"Edward, please, sit down and listen to me. I can not hide it any more in front of you. I owe you for all at least the truth. I left home on the day of my seventeenth birthday, because I had enough of the life of aristocracy. I traveled a lot and get even to Calishia. I met there...."she gulped and gave Edward a photo. "This is Sabers father. After realizing that I'm pregnant, we got married. But Saber was not our only child....."  
  
Ramrod – Control Room  
  
"Commander Eagle!"  
  
"What have happened?"  
  
"We are at the Riders now, Sir. Few minutes ago, Jesse Blue was trying to get here."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Jesse Blue tried to get into the bedroom of the Riders. He was menacing Mrs. Rider, but Mr. Rider stopped him. Unfortunately, he escaped."  
  
"This is really unpleasant, Fireball and it complicates the situation. I'm changing my opinion, you will come to Yuma right now, despite the outrage, you have started in Cavalry."  
  
"But Sir, should we not stay here and guard the Riders?"  
  
"No, Colt. First, it will be better to clean the air and you were not able to protect them, second. If I understand correct. No, don't take it bad, it was not your fault." added Eagle quickly after seeing Colts face. "There is something more I want to speak about with you. If you leave now, you should be able to get here within next 72 hours." Eagle saluted and the big monitor darkened.  
  
"So, now what! Fireball, do you think, we can leave?"  
  
"We have to, Colt. But I don't like the idea of leaving the Riders here unprotected."  
  
"And don't forget, Sabers Mum is hiding something. How are we supposed to find out now?"  
  
"John, Eagle doesn't know about all those strange things, at least not from us. Have Colt with April not told you?"  
  
"Ahh, Turbofreak, we forgot somehow to mention that."  
  
"Yes Fire, we thought hmm, he's aware of it."  
  
"Obviously not." noted Samantha. "So, now you are." She was not so angry at all, because for the first time after revealing her true identity, Colt distracted by Eagles comment about their abilities forgot the aloofness and called her with old nickname. No, the others were not angry or disgusted from her, still, especially Colt was not so outspoken to her any more. Now, new circumstances made him forget.  
  
"I'm suggesting, we will go back to the Riders and tell them, we are leaving." ended Sam the discussion.  
  
The Riders were already expecting them in the big dinner room. Mary, sitting in the arm-chair, could not hide, that a big burden from her heart vanished. Edward was too surprised by the secret she finally decided to share with him, to be mad on her. When hearing the Starsheriffs coming back, he looked on door. Fireball as first entered and his knowing look puzzled her pretty much.  
  
"You are leaving, right?"  
  
"Yes. Commander Eagle, ordered to come back to Yuma. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, it is not your fault."  
  
"Still, Mr. Rider, what will you do, when Jesse Blue comes back?"  
  
"I don't think so. And if yes, people from Cavalry will help us, I'm sure."  
  
"?"  
  
"They were guarding us during last month, so they will probably continue doing it now." Edward sighed. "Maybe, the will even show themselves this time."  
  
"Sorry for such puzzlement, Eagle did not tell us."  
  
"It's OK. When exactly are you leaving?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
The Riders wished all of them a good journey. Mary asked Fireball to come near. She took her hands, looked in her eyes and said. "It's not an easy path you decided to walk. Maybe it was not only your choice, but be strong and one day, you will be rewarded. Be strong, my child." after saying that, Samantha, not able to stand any more, fell on knees. Mary kissed her on both cheeks. "You are always welcome here."  
  
Two big tears ran down Samanthas cheeks. This woman was obviously knowing about her and despite it, she accepted her as a daughter. The feeling of having a real home and family overwhelmed her and mixed up with memories on those terrible years of lonely existence, of fear from being caught......The emptiness she was feeling after Sabers death get suddenly filled by Mary. It was too much to handle. Something in her broke. The tears were followed by a next one and next one. Before really realizing it, was Samantha crying on Marys lap.  
  
Edward seeing the scene in front of him led the rest of the Starsheriffs team away. Mary felt a big pity for the poor girl. She could understand very well, through what she had to go. So she just put a hand on her head, leaving free way to Samanthas feelings. She only wished, she could spare her from the torture. One sentence, one sentence could do it....Unfortunately, Mary knew very well, it is not possible.  
  
For the first time in her life, tears brought Samantha relief. Samantha cried out the loneliness, the pain she was feeling for the whole time. She was crying for the years spent home with strict grandparents. She was crying for the years spent in marriage with a hated man. She was crying for what she was forced to do to survive. She was crying for time spent pretending to be a boy. She was crying, for her lover. She was crying, because there was someone, who was giving her comfort. She was crying, because there was someone, who understood her, really understood her. She was crying, because every tear that left her beautiful brown eyes increased the sweet-bitter feeling in her chest. For the first time in her life, she was knowing, who she really is and where she belongs. For the first time in her life, she found balance. She was ready to fight again.  
  
After the last tear left her eyes and the last sob escaped from her lips, she get on feet.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, my child, you needed it. Now go. And visit us whenever you want. Be strong....my girl."  
  
"Good bye....Mum."  
  
With those words Samantha left the room. The others were already waiting on her in Ramrod.  
  
"Our destination, Yuma! Lets go!"  
  
And so, the big spaceship left the Highlands.  
  
Commander Eagle was already awaiting them on the airport. Instead of greeting, he said just:  
  
"Spare your questions for later and come with me, we have found something, what will interest you."  
  
They divided into to army jeeps with drivers, who brought them far behind Yuma city. Girls with Eagle shared the first one, Colt and John the second. Presence of Eagle prohibited any questions from either April or Sam, but they would be unsuccessful even if they were there alone, because the boys were also trying to find out at least the destiny and the result was the same.  
  
In the middle of a plain, where was nothing, only few bushes, a group of men was waiting for them. Behind them were three cars. One was an usual army jeep, like those two, that brought the Starsheriffs with Eagle here. The next one was a bigger van and the third car had a small crane. This cars only increased the curiosity of the Starsheriffs. Eagle was obviously familiar with at least one of them, because he asked him directly.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Here, have a look, Commander."  
  
All of them looked on the place, to which was the men pointing to. There was a wooden cross, marking something, what was looking like a grave. On the cross was a short notice.  
  
- Here is resting Dr. Andersen, let it be a warning for you!!! -  
  
"You have not started yet?"  
  
"No, we were waiting for you."  
  
"So, begin."  
  
Three men started to dig. None from the shocked Starsheriffs said a word.  
  
It took some time, before one of the men announced, he had found something. Eagle used the time to introduce the man to the team.  
  
"This is detective Peters, he was entrusted to find Dr Andersen and these are the Starsheriffs – Colt, John, April and the captain, Fireball."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello."  
  
After shaking hand to every member of the Ramrod team, detective concentrated on the digging work again.  
  
"There is something. Wood."  
  
"Continue."  
  
The hole was grooving every minute. Finally, the whole contain was revealed. A wooden coffin. The digging men made the whole bigger, so it was possible to get to the coffin also from side and not only from up. The rest of the group was just observing together with the Starsheriffs. Now, they prepared the small, simple crane, to get the coffin out. Once it was out, no one dared to come near to it.  
  
After few minutes of just standing near, Eagle asked one of the men.  
  
"Detective, do you think, we can open it?"  
  
"Well, actually, this should do a coroner."  
  
"But it would take to much time."  
  
"Hm...we were supposed to call him, before we started."  
  
"Aha.....so, open it, I'm ready to take full responsibility for it."  
  
"Are you sure, Commander?"  
  
"Just open it!"  
  
The detective followed the order and in a while, the coffin was open. The shock of the Starsheriffs, but also of the rest of the company, turned into pure horror. Inside was a man. Or at least, he was looking like a man. His hands were holding his neck, his feet were trying to get their owner away and his face was not a face of a human anymore. Eyes opened and big, mouth stiffen in the last outcry. The grotesque masque shoving real fear from something inevitable. He was probably put there alive and he died after running from oxygen.  
  
What a terrible death!!! Who could be so cruel? No one should die by such death. Everybody was missing words, it was not possible to say anything.  
  
Samantha with all the others was looking on Dr. Andersen. She was also trying to imagine the last seconds of his life. What have he done, to deserve such a fate? It had surely something with Saber, but what?  
  
Suddenly, she was not able to stand it anymore. She turned back, run a few steps, fell on all four and emptied her stomach. New and new attacks of sickness came over her, so she was not able to notice, what is going on around her. She was feeling only fear, pain and filth in her body and was trying to get clean as fast as possible. She was not feeling the hands, that were holding her head and back. Everything vanished in a gray cloud.  
  
Once her stomach was definitely empty, she was starting to recognize the world. Two strong hands were supporting here and led her to the car. After sitting down, she felt a bottle with water coming to her lips. Drops of the liquid running down here throat, were like a balsam. Now she fully recovered here senses and looked into Johns worried and shocked eyes.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Are you all right, now?"  
  
"Ah, well, yes, I suppose. That was terrible!"  
  
The picture of Dr. Andersen's face brought a new bout of nausea. Luckily, there was only a little water in Samantha's stomach, that ended fast between her feet.  
  
John was observing the poor girl in front of him, as was she fighting with sickness. He knew, there is probably no way, he could help her. He understood, that she is matching Andersen somehow together with her dead lover.  
  
Still, he was slowly starting to look on her with different eyes. First, revealing of her true identity puzzled him. He was not used on such situations. Then, her past disgusted him. Luckily, he never said opinion before thinking about it properly and after that day, he was thankful for it like never before. Imagination of how was she suffering blow the disgust away. Destroying of the Outrider base together with the episode at the Riders showed him, that the leader of the Starsheriffs is a responsible person and started to create respect and maybe friendship between them. Now, he saw neither a leader, nor a friend, he saw a very lonely and very beautiful woman...  
  
April was also not able to stand such a picture, but she choose a less disgusting way and fainted into Colts arms after the first look on Dr. Andersen. Colts clenched teeth while carrying April to the second jeep made Eagle sure, that the team has just reached maximum of what can they bear, so he sent them back to Ramrod.  
  
"Kids, ask one of the drivers to bring you back to Ramrod, I will follow you after finishing this."  
  
His voice interrupted John exactly when he was trying to take Samantha's hands in his own.  
  
Secret base somewhere in universe  
  
The radar was making noise, warning Marco, that someone is trying to get near the base. One look on monitor calmed him. He recognized the small spaceship.  
  
"Simona, Jesse's back!"  
  
Simona ran into the room, while her brother was opening the gate of hangar, not even waiting, till someone announce himself from board of the ship.  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Back so soon? Something happened."  
  
"Lets wait for him in the hangar."  
  
With those words left the red haired siblings the control room. Jesse came out from his space ship.  
  
"Hi! Happened something interesting while I was away?" he asked and took his girlfriend in arms.  
  
"Nothing. Your experiences from the journey are more interesting, I suppose."  
  
"Right. We thought, you will stay in the Highlands for a longer time."  
  
"Ahh, dear, I'm starting to believe, you're really having some extraordinary abilities."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Starsheriffs were really in the Highlands. Invited to tell their version of the whole story."  
  
"O-O. And..."  
  
"And Mum guessed everything of course."  
  
"She have not told them, have she?"  
  
"No, she wanted, but I asked her to put it off for a while. But she was quite furious on all of us."  
  
"Not so astonishing...." sighed Marco with a guilty expression.  
  
"It was brutal but necessary. And we could not risk this trip sooner, with all the guards around."  
  
"Guards or not, we should let her know somehow. Is it all?"  
  
"She's asking all of us being careful anddd" Jesse made a small pause to sound the next word more dramatically. "She wants me to kiss you instead of her. Both of you." he finished with a sparkling look on his best friend.  
  
"Very funny. You can kiss Simona twice, I'm sure, that will be sufficient.  
  
Eagle's office on Yuma  
  
Eagle was sitting in his office and looking on Ramrod team in front of him. He was not sure how to start. All his kids were still pale, especially Fireball. There was definitely something wrong with him, but what?  
  
Why he's looking like going to collapse any minute? And the others are looking on him so strange. Colt and April condolence, John with...I can not even describe it. The death body of Andersen could not cause all of this. They have already seen such brutality during last year...Or, is he already thinking about ...   
  
"This meeting has never happened, agreement? But we can not continue like this, it is necessary to clean the table properly. Do you understand?"  
  
He looked everyone eye to eye, till all of them have nodded.  
  
"So, we can start. First, let me speak, then I'm ready to hear your opinion. The Outriders were the biggest, but not only problem. I suppose, you know already the most important about the Calishians and their demands from John, so I'm not going to repeat it.  
  
As a product of hasten diplomacy and underestimating them, especially their Secret Service, we got under a big pressure. I'm not going to details. The result – it was necessary to do everything secretly. During last month, we were trying to find out what exactly have happened to Saber.  
  
Now, it is proofed, that Jesse Blue has really been in that small desert village, we're having at least two authentic witnesses. And we're having a message from local patrol, that they saw a small spaceship leaving on evening of the burial. The question is, was it really an accident and Jesse was on wrong places in wrong time just like Saber, or was it an accident and Jesse have used the opportunity to eliminate his biggest enemy. In both cases, the Satanists just used the offered opportunity, or was it all planned from the beginning and the devastation is a cover maneuver.  
  
Despite what do you think, death of Saber Rider is determining all activities of Cavalry Command. We have not lost only a good captain, he was much, much more. I'm speaking about Cavalry Command generally, my personal feelings are not important now. You know, what was Saber for me." he sighed and continued. "He was a legend, a true symbol freedom and independence for common people."  
  
Samantha imagined for a second Sabers "enthusiasm" for being such a legend. He was showing it only in privacy and only in front of her, even Colt with April had no idea about it. He was a responsible young man at all and everywhere he stepped, he could see a general benefit for people. Everyone was happy to see the famous captain and his presence gave people a feeling of safety, so he just clenched teeth. He was also aware of the fact, that the team would be only half so successful, if he showed his true feelings. But in his mind, he was planning a wonderful future in anonymity with his girlfriend without this burden....  
  
"We were trying to find Jesse." continued Eagle "Unsuccessfully, of course. The house of Riders was guarded, because the possibility of Blue coming there was not unreal. Saber was the captain of a team that humiliated him so many times. We all know Jesse good enough...he likes to torture the people that have harmed him somehow, really or only in his mind and Edward with Mary represented the best possible target, he just could wish. After a month, our attention fell down a little..."  
  
Eagle looked on his audience.  
  
"Anyway, your version of Saber's death was not really acceptable for CC, but it was pointing to the fact, that it was not an accident, so we sent there the best available man – Dr. Andersen, who beside being a good pathologist was also familiar with the practices of Satanists – to make an exhumation and tell us more. I don't know how have you found out about him, because it was top secret and I don't want to know!"  
  
With the last part of sentence he stopped the coming reaction on the beginning.  
  
"He has really found there something, because he called me and said, that the devastation was not done by Satanists and he needs to speak with me between four eyes immediately. He came back here, but I was not able to meet him on the evening of his arrival, so we postponed it. In the same evening also you tried to meet him and he was kidnapped.  
  
I knew, that sooner or later also you will notice the suspicious details in your story and start to investigate on your own. Your presence and possible discoveries would only complicate our situation, so I have used John as a spy and a distraction from the actual problem. Maybe it was not the best choice, but kidnapping of Dr. Andersen enhanced it all, so there was not time to change."  
  
After a small stop, he continued.  
  
"It was clear, that with you around is any secret investigation out of question. The announcement of the Outrider base came in right time, we have sent you as far as possible. And then to the Riders...meanwhile, detective Peters, who you have met today, was searching for any clue after Andersen. Meantime, I spoke with the workers, that has been with Andersen in the desert. And do you know what have they told me? The grave was empty, there was only buried ash and a burnt piece of wood. Doctor took it of course with him, but it vanished with him...  
  
And now, tell me all, you can add to this incredible story!"  
  
With that sentence he finished his monologue. His little audience was trying to digest the new information, that have they just received.  
  
Fireball/Samantha as first found enough courage.  
  
"What do you mean with empty grave, Sir?"  
  
"As I said, there was nothing, just ash and burnt wood. Oh, the workers could not say me no more facts, but they're suspecting, that the wood is a piece of coffin."  
  
"And the ash, was it also from coffin, or from his....body?" Samantha had to take all her energy to ask this last question. Now, also the others fully understood her worries, that were following her the last hour. Was Saber really death, or was his state only mistaken for it, due to their inexperience with such things? Is the ash hiding a mistake or a brutal murder? None from them was able even to think this consideration to the end.  
  
"They don't know." answered Eagle quietly. He, just like Samantha, came to the same conclusion sooner than the rest and was hoping, they will not find it. "All, what have happened there, took part during the first night. The place was guarded from the next day. And now, no one would be able to tell us how was the coffin and it's contain manipulated."  
  
The four Starsheriffs were silently sitting on their places. They had the grief state after them, there was only a big longing for revenge. Someone is going to pay badly for this! It was not necessary to speak with each other, they decided in the same second to reveal some facts to Eagle.  
  
Again, Samantha started.  
  
"Sir, now I know, that we have made you a lot of extra problems, but please, understand, we just could not sit and wait!"  
  
"I understand you. In the light of last events, it is clear, that we should at least inform you about our activities. Anyway, what is done, is done. What exactly happened at the Riders?"  
  
"Actually, we don't know. We have not seen Jesse, only his spaceship leaving atmosphere. But Mrs. Rider was a little strange for the whole time. I'm sure, she could explain us a lot, she's knowing much more, than she told us. Maybe if we return back..."  
  
"This is really unpleasant! I wanted to hear also Edwards version of the story, so I called him yesterday. He was saying the same like you and on the end, he added, that the events of the last month had a bad affection on Mary's health, so they are traveling away. Of course, he has not said where and politely refused our protection."  
  
Samantha was loosing ground under feet. Should I tell him, that Mary was not sad but concerned? That would be unfair against her. But this is really urgent. And that she was familiar with the girl in the desert? Hmm, Eagle has proved today, that he's having efficient people, maybe, they can help us to find her...  
  
"There, in the desert, was a young woman – the one, who told us, that it is too late...She is probably the key to all of this. If we find her...Remember, if not her, we would wait with the burial!"  
  
"Fireball, I remember your report and the CC came already to the same conclusion, but do you think it is easy to find a tall, slim young woman, with unknown face and no name?"  
  
"We forgot to mention it last time. She was also having a foreign accent and she was missing a part of little finger on left hand." added Colt.  
  
"This is important, why have you not told me sooner! I will inform Peters immediately. He was looking after her, but the inhabitants of the village could not tell him more than you. She was avoiding any contacts. Is there anything more?"  
  
Samantha took a deep breath and said.  
  
"Mrs. Rider is familiar with her."  
  
Eagle looked with a serious expression on the new captain of Ramrod team.  
  
"Are you sure with that?"  
  
Now, also April joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, it was obvious. And, before it all happened, Saber was not behaving like usually. He has been strange for a longer time. Or maybe just different. And no one knows, where he spent his last vacation. Only before going to desert he calmed a little. Now, I suppose, he knew, what will come."  
  
The last sentence again mixed everything. Sabers strange behavior was pointing to the theory, that it all happened on purpose and it was not a murder. Acting of Mrs. Rider was also speaking for it. But what happened there? It was a secret and a dangerous secret. Only an hour ago have they seen, how.  
  
From three people able to explain it – Jesse Blue, the stranger and Mrs. Rider – two were missing and the third one also escaped....All possibilities how to find out vanished in the air, they were in a blind alley.  
  
This time it was Colt who broke the silence.  
  
"Commander, on the first meeting with Fireball after John joining us, I've heard that you mentioned something about changes in CC."  
  
"John has already informed you, I suppose."  
  
"Sir, under su-"  
  
"Stop it, John! I knew of course, they will force you to tell one day. I was just hoping, you will be able to resist for a longer time. Never mind, you're now probably very well informed about the politic situation. The Calishians are playing a double game and we can not risk an opened conflict with them, when the Outriders are making problems. We could not in the past and we can not now. So we were forced at least to pretend, we're thinking about accepting their demands."  
  
The Starsheriffs have of course not interrupted him with a confession, that they are already familiar with a part of the Calishian demands.  
  
"There were more. Most important were: They wanted to have the authority to judge every non-military person, who in their opinion developing any activity against the government. As next, Saber was not acceptable for them in the army of CC. They wanted him to leave. I don't know why....it is not difficult to imagine, what would follow after Saber becoming a civilian. We are still, also after his death under a big pressure. I don't know, what have he done to them, but they are interested into his person far far more, than it would be expected.  
  
Unfortunately, Saber was not the only person, who they wanted to leave CC. I, Whitehawk and several others are also on their list. They can not show it openly, but there is no doubt and they are ready to use every opportunity to get us out of here. And death of Saber was such a opportunity. They are having something with it, I'm sure...if we solve this mystery, we have maybe a weapon against them and can create a new alliance."  
  
All of those commanders were probably on Sabers side. thought April.  
  
"Your pointing to the rebels probably. To be honest, Sir, the real reason why offering myself as a volunteer for this job was to find out more about all of this. Our moral was suffering badly, still is and it looked like nothing is going to happen. Now, I fully understand. But do you think, the rebels will help us?"  
  
"I don't know. It is a chance, nothing more. Try to imagine how serious our situation is. On one side is again threatening an opened conflict with the Outriders, on the other a coming war with the Calishians. We are too weak even together with Jarr Kingdom. The rebels are our only hope. From what have I heard, they are powerful enough to distract the Calishians from us for some time."  
  
"Dad, are we having any contact on them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sir, then how ca-"  
  
"The near future will show us."  
  
Eagle looked on them seriously for the last time. He sighed and started.  
  
"Now, we can't do anything. You will return to Ramrod and wait for the order where and when to leave. John, you also. You're too deep in this, to leave. I see, that you got a real team member, so I'm not going to initiate a next change. Colt, Robin was calling me, she wanted to hear an explanation, so you can visit her, but be as quick as possible. And try to avoid everyone. For the rest, it is prohibited to leave Ramrod. Remember, this meeting never took part. And, try to slow your activities in next weeks. I will inform you as soon, as I have something new."  
  
With that words he gave hand to all boys and hugged April. 


	6. End of the Starsheriffs

A/N HI ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL REWIEWS AND E-MAILS, IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALSO THIS CRAZY PRODUCT OF MY MIND :-) HERE IS THE SO-LONG PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER. HAVE FUN WHEN READING IT...IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICISM, COMPLIMENTS, WANT TO ASK ANYTHING, OR JUST WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, FEEL FREE AND REWIEV.   
FEW TECHNICAL COMMENTS – WORDS BETWEEN OR WRITTEN IN CURSIVE MEANS WHAT IS SOMEBODY THINKING, BUT NOT TELLING, OR WHEN REFERING TO FIREBALL AS TO HIM. – BECAUSE OF IS GOING A LITTLE CRAZY TO POSSIBILITIES. MY ENGLISH IS SAME BAD AS TILL NOW, SO PLEASE BE TOLERANT, IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WITH DICTIONARY PERMANENT ON MY KNEES ï I TRIED TO PUT AWAY AS MANY MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL.... 

LAST COMMENT: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING, I HAVE ONLY LENT THE CHARACTERS AND PLAYED WITH THEM A LITTLE

WINTERMAGE

**Chapter 6 – End of the Starsheriffs**

Ramrod 

Samantha was looking on a big holo-map of New Frontier in Ramrod. An hour ago, she has become an order from Eagle to take _his_ crew and destroy a small Outrider base.

It took the Outriders not so long, less then a year, to return completely. Again the same stereotype, find a base, observe it, attack, destroy and wait for new orders. Trying to receive as many information about Jesse Blue as possible was the only innovation.

Now, she was searching the planet, where the base was supposed to be. The planet, small an poor inhabited, was belonging to the Jarr Kingdom. _A little astonishing that the local patrols are not able to handle such a small Outrider base..._ though Sam for a second. On the other side....it is probably a distracting maneuver from CC again. After three months of silence since their cleaning-table-discussion with Eagle, the things started to move again. _The best way how to get us away is to send us on an Outrider hunting_. She just could not spare herself the sarcasm.

_This will be an easier one._ The activity on these small bases used to be rather little and only occasionally grew. _Or is there again a surprise waiting on us?_ Two more times top secret documents ended in their hands. Ended...were delivered is maybe a more appropriate word for the way, how have they won them.

The first one was official response from the leadership of CC. The Starsheriffs knew already what is written there from Eagle. The second one was more interesting. A private suggestion for future cooperation from the opponents of the group around Eagle and Whitehawk. This sheet of paper has revealed them the real size of the problem that the Cavalry was fighting with. And a third person knows very well about the process of splitting the Cavalry!

No doubt, the Stasheriffs are having a secret friend, someone who wants to help them, but who? Who is he, that he has to hide his true identity? Or hers?

_Who can it be?_ was Sam asking herself for the 100-th time. Powerful enough to use the Outriders as couriers... An unknown vapor being on their side? Almost unlikely by their nature. The way of playing such a mystery was more pointing to a theory, that their friend is a human. But the Outriders were respecting only one it really be Jesse?

Following this new idea, Samantha turned the holo-map off and moved to the computer in Control room. Find Jesses old file from Cavalry Academy took not more then a minute. There it was: appreciation from a general practitioner, from a psychologist, and than, theory, strategy, practice, fighting, flying...One more time was astonished Samantha reading the file. _How could a man with such abilities do so many almost fatal mistakes?_ _We were thinking the humiliation from April's hands was his reason for joining the Outriders. Obviously not!_ _But how can Jesse have access to the private Cavalry database? It is suspicious, that he knew where to find us. Is he having an accomplice, someone inside the CC?_

Fascinated by new discovery called Samantha her team scattered on various places of the big spaceship to the Control Room. _It is time to make my crew familiar with a new task_._ My crew..._

In those last months, the Starsheriffs had to revalue their interpersonal relationships. There was not much to clean between Sam and the previous only-girl-member, because April got used very quickly on Turbofreak's new identity. And it was comfortable to have a woman by side for change. The girls had also no problem with John. Despite the first impression, he was able to appreciate an expert. April's technical knowledge and Samantha's flying abilities proved him countless times, that they are experts. Sam also had a healthy opinion on duty of captain of the Starsheriffs and her leadership was open-minded. At all, she was trying to do her best on this new position. Maybe the little flame of hope in her head, that Saber did not really ended in the grave, had to do something with it.

They all were OK. The name of the center of the problems was Bob Wilcox.

Known as Colt.

April was aside. John till last days more or less also. Between him and Colt came to few quarrels that finally ended up in a special way of conversation mixed with sarcasm and irony. Generally, they were respecting themselves. No, the problem for Colt was Samantha.

He could not accept the exchange of wild and head-loosing man-friend Turbofreak for unknown woman Samantha. His outspoken character – giving everything and awaiting everything – was deeply insulted by the fact, that his best friend was hiding his true identity for so long...Or maybe was it her terrible past...She became a foreigner for him and he was treating her in that way. The result was respect, but no friendship any more, only coldness and this relationship was affecting also the two Starsheriffs left over. And Colt was avoiding any possibility to clear it.

Despite this opened situation the Ramrod crew could still be very effective, especially because of cowboys enthusiasm when fighting that was making him forget.

Once the Starsheriffs were completely standing in Control Room, Samantha made them familiar with their new task.

"A small Outrider base in Jarr Kingdom has been located. We're supposed to go there and destroy it! It is a direct order from Eagle."

"Hey, since when are the Jarr soldiers not able to destroy a small base?" asked Colt a little surprised.

"Since the Starsheriffs are not wanted in Cavalry."

"Oh!"

"Let's get as quickly as possible out of here, there is more I want to speak about."

The big space ship left the private Cavalry airport. After the big planet Yuma vanished from monitors and computer started to control Ramrods flight, looked April on Sam and asked.

"So, what's so important that you didn't dare to tell us on land?"

"You know, what kind of souvenir we usually bring from such small, inconspicuous bases."

"Do you think there will be a document waiting on us again?"

"Maybe. What is bringing us to the important question."

"Who is our mysterious friend?" asked John, for some reason avoiding any eye contact with Samantha.

"Mhmm."

"I don't know, if we're able to guess it."

"Colt, this doesn't sound like you." couldn't April spare herself the reaction.

"Why do you suppose, you're knowing me so good?"

Sam had an unpleasant feeling that Colt is not speaking with April. Unfortunately before she could react, April already opened her mouth.

"What is this for a question, cowboy?"

"Usually, when do you believe, you're knowing someone, he's somebody else!"

Finally, after three months it was out! Samantha reddened in face.

"Can I ask you for a private talk, Colt?"

"Is it an order?"

"Don't force me!"

"I'm not going to follow you otherwise!"

"April, John, please find everything about Jesse Blue including his file from Academy, until we're back."

April paled. "You can't be serious."

"More than ever before. Colt follow me!"

"It is an order!" she added, when Colt didn't moved.

xxxxxxx

Samantha's room 

Sam entered it as first.

"Sit down, Colt!" she said looking on table.

"I prefer to stand."

"Good."

She made one more step to the table, and then turned to cowboy suddenly.

"Why can you not accept me? Why? Is it my past? Or the fact that I'm a woman?"

Colt was more or less awaiting this question, but the sudden emotion surprised him. After the first shock, he just answered quietly. "You cheated all of us."

"And what would you do on my place? I was having nothing and no one. Do you know how it is when you're alone and afraid? No place to stay, no place to go, no perspective? Do you?" Now also Samantha gained her senses back and calmed down. "Sorry, of course you don't." With those words she leaned against table.

"You were having a perspective as a Starsheriffs."

"I became a Starsheriff by an accident. I could not sit down and wait until someone invites me to join the Cavalry. The racing is a hard game. Why do you think are there so little women?"

"But you're not a racer any more!"

Sam sighed and started to explain.

"You remember how our carrier started. Nothing was certain. We were foreigners to each other. How could I risk? Later, I was thinking about tell you, when the stupid letter from Yasaturi came. Saber solved it instead of me, but I've lost courage. I was imaging how will you react and came to the conclusion, it is better to keep secret."

"And Saber?"

"He also. Come here and have a look."

She took out a photo. Colt looked on it. Saber had an arm around Sam's shoulder, both of them happy laughing.

"Few days after beating the Outriders." explained Samantha. "In these days we were seriously thinking about revealing the truth to you. We were planning a future together...Then...you know what have happened."

"I-I can understand all of this, but do you know how I was feeling? I trusted to you!!! And you! You betrayed me! You betrayed us! It lasted a year and half till you decided to reveal your secret to us. And only because you were forced! How long will Eagle and Robin wait?"

"Is Robin still making problems? Or do you have a problem with me?"

"No, sorry, you're not attracting me any more after we cleared it, but Robin...how can I explain her when I'm supposed to keep secret. It looks like I fell in love with a man. She accepted my explanation but she never believed. In every look I can see the question – Do you really love ME?"

"Colt, I promise as soon as we have these dark times after us, Robin will be the first one. I will meet her personally. Do you agree?"

"Thank you."

"And about Eagle... I'm also feeling very bad, because hiding him so much. He's like my father. But now...imagine his situation. Outriders, Calishians, own people. He's pressed from every side. Do you know, he's still missing any contact with the rebels? We cannot concern him more...This is neither the time, nor the opportunity. One day the whole New Frontier will know who Fireball really is."

Colt was silent after these words. He knew he has to apologize.

"Sorry." he said quietly. "For treating you that way..."

"No, don't be sorry, it's my fault. I suggest we start from the beginning."

"Mmm, good idea. Now, let's go back."

xxxxxxx

Small base in universe 

Marco was just finishing his daily virtual trip to the main computer of CC, when a quiet alarm on monitor informed him about Jesse and Simona returning back to base. Six weeks have they spent out in universe. Their direct superior wanted to meet them, to give new orders and inform them about news from Calishia.

Now are they back. Sound of steps broke the line of Marcos thoughts. Jesse, hand in hand with Simona, entered the room.

"Hi!"

"Almost six weeks, where have you been? On honeymoon?"

"Rather don't ask. We have traveled through the half of galaxy. Captain doesn't want to loose his head so easily. How was your time here?"

"Boring. I'm starting to doubt that it was a good idea. I'm like a prisoner."

"Dear friend, it looks like the days of your separation are definitely ending."

"Oh-oh, bad news?"

"Mmmm. yes. Listen – the Calishians have finally accepted the Starsheriffs as equal opponents, so now, they are after their leader."

"Nooo"

"We know very well how are they treating uncomfortable people. She's in a big danger. And..." made Jesse a small pause.

"And what?"

"They have probably never believed, that you are really death. We can wait an increased effort from their side in near future."

Marco sighed.

"It has already started. The Starsheriffs have become an order to destroy this base."

"Mh, sounds like brotherheart has again surfed on internet."

"Love, be serious. When can we wait them?"

"In a week, I suppose."

"You two should vanish as soon as possible. It's not safe for you any more. It will be better for you to return back to our main base. Captain wants to hear about CC from your mouth, Marco."

"Dear, we can not leave you here alone!"

"Come on, Sim, I'll be fine."

"No Jesse."

"Listen to me you stubborn siblings. If the Starsheriffs honor us with a visit, there will be nothing left. Marco, you should know about it!"

"Maybe on surface, but...Jesse, I have an idea! Almost no one knows about this underground here. We let them destroy the upper part of base, but we should arrange it so, that the Starsheriffs have to split. This should not be so difficult because they usually use this strategy. You two have to kidnap Samantha, when she's alone. We keep her here as a prisoner and protect her from the Calishian spies. We can win some time. Then, we will see, what to do next."

Jesse with Simona just could not react different.

"To protect her!"

"Marco, do you really want me to believe, that you want only PROTECT her?"

xxxxxxx

Ramrod's Control Room 

April was explaining John the events that led to Jesse's carrier under Nemesis when cowboy with Turbofreak returned. The words were not necessary, on their faces was written, the situation is going to calm down. Relief overwhelmed Ramrod crew for a second.

"Have you found it?"

"Yes, have a look." said April and made a step aside, so Sam and Colt have enough space.

"I know, what is written there."

So, only cowboy was quickly going through the document.

"Sam, why do you believe our friend is exactly Jesse?"

"I'm not sure, but let's go through the facts. It is someone, who the Outriders obey. Someone flexible and intelligent. I suppose we know him, because he would show himself otherwise. I think Jesse has all mentioned abilities."

"Maybe, but don't forget, this person knew exactly where to find us. He has either a whole bunch of luck or a very good source of information. Do you really think there's a person inside, that informs him?" asked John.

"Or he has an access code to the central computer."

"Or he is a good hacker."

"Or has a good angel that tells him what he needs, Colt. This is the only dark spot in my hypothesis."

"Sorry Sam, but why would Jesse do something so dangerous. Everything he has done in past had a purpose...why would he help us, his enemies?"

"April, have you read the Academy documentation properly?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. Have not noticed? Someone so clever usually doesn't make such fatal mistakes and never with such high frequency! Due to the result of psychological tests, he should not even end with the Outriders."

"Fire, he fell in love, no test could foresee his behavior!"

"No, but was he really in love?"

"What are you trying to say? That he was pretending?" shouted April with a red face.

"Till we receive more information is any hypothesis just a guess. I just want you consider Jesse as a next item on our strange list. There is more in him, I'm sure about that. We should keep an eye on him."

xxxxxxx

Small base in universe 

Siblings with Jesse were preparing a room for Samantha. The boys took everything away, so a bed and a small table fixed to the floor were the only left furniture. Everything what could be used as a weapon, including chairs had to vanish. Simona was clearing the small bathroom that was connected to the future jail. The toilet, basin and narrow shower corner were filling the whole space, so it was difficult even for a single person to move there. She took scissors, nail-file the – whole manicure-set and the medium-size mirror with her and put there two clean towels instead of it. She also checked if there is enough of soap and toilette paper before leaving to her boyfriend and brother.

Finally, all three of them were looking on the result of their work. The big empty room could provide enough space even to a claustrophobic person. The negative was just luck of any equipment here.

"Wait a second!" said Marco and vanished. In few minutes he returned with two books, which he put on the table. "I hope this will help her to stand over the boring times."

"Oh, brotherheart, you're not going to help her to fight with loneliness?"

Marco smiled, but before he could open his mouth, Jesse was quicker to answer.

"No, not when the Calishians are after her. They can kidnap her somehow and she will not tell them what she doesn't know. Sorry old pal...I know this is hard for you."

Marco only sighed. To be so near her and cannot see her, not touch her...

Jesse was reading in Marcos eyes. He pointed to one of the corners. "There's a cam, so you can see her everytime you want."

Marco again only sighed and left the room. Simona smiled a little and pointed to the bed.

"Dear, do you think it's comfortable?"

"Mmmm, we should try it, it's not politely to offer an uncomfortable bed to a guest..."

Bigger part of Marco's apartment was full of furniture, so he went straight to the control room. He sat down to the computer and tried to imagine Samantha. How will it be? When he can see her every time he wants...He decided to have one more look in the room. He clicked on the proper icon and realized, he's looking on his sister, how is she together with his best friend testing the quality parameters of Samantha's bed.

He turned quickly the monitor off, closed eyes and imagined a firm, young body...

xxxxxxx

Ramrod 

The big spaceship was getting near to the planet. The Starsheriffs could already see the target base on monitor.

"Doesn't look like a source of troubles, what do you think?"

"No, Colt, but I hardly believe we were sent here to fight. Don't forget, it's just a distracting maneuver from Cavalry."

"From Eagle, or opposition?"

"Maybe both of them."

The old trio looked a little surprised on John. He caught the glare and elaborated.

"You know, I'm still in contact with few old friends from my previous troop. There are some rumors about an official meeting with the Calishians. If I were the leader of Cavalry, I would send the most problematic team as far as possible first and then try to find a consensus with my opponents."

"Mmmm, there is some true in your words, army boy!" Colt was using this old nickname only when John remembered him, where he came from. "So, what are we waiting for? We will use the old strategy, I suppose."

"I don't see a reason, to do otherwise. April, you will stay here in Ramrod, prepared to give us backup if needed. Boys, have a look on the schema of the base. There is lack of space, so we have to leave our vehicles here and take only jetpacks. Colt, you will enter the base from north, John from east south and I will try the main entrance from west. Once we're inside, everybody will look after main control systems. If we destroy them, any further action is not necessary. I suppose, they're all in the center. Do, you agree?"

"Let's go!!!"

"Fine, on your posts!"

xxxxxxx

Secret Calishian base on Yuma 

Charenster was sitting in his office with one of his superiors. In one hour should both of them meet with the Cavalry Commanders. Right now was the officer openly complaining about work of Charenster's team.

"The Cavalry is still refusing to cooperation with us. Our allies are not powerful enough to persuade the rest. I'm very discontented with you, Charenster."

"I was doing my best, sir, but Andersen's example was obviously not enough."

"Obviously. Maybe it's time for a next lesson."

"Captain of the Starsheriffs?"

"Yes. She will be the lesson, that none of the Commanders ever forgets! Where is she now?"

"The Ramrod team has left Yuma three days ago, on Eagle's order. He refused any explain with words – after the meeting."

"And now you don't know where to find them..."

"Yesterday has come a message from a satellite near Jarr Kingdom, that they have seen Ramrod."

"Mhhh, Eagle wants to have free hands...Charenster!"

"Sir?"

"I have decided otherwise, you will not go to the meeting. Take six trustworthy men and follow Ramrod. Bring Mrs. Osakura here, than, you will become next instructions. Go!"

xxxxxxx

Outrider base – underground 

Siblings with Jesse were looking on Ramrod, that grew bigger and bigger every second on monitor.

"Finally. Is everything ready, Jesse?"

"Trust me Marco. The Outriders have become orders, what to do. We can start. Come with me, my love."

"And me?"

"Someone has to stay here and await us, when we're back with our guest."

xxxxxxx

Base – upper part 

Colt used the moment, when no one was in the near of door to get in. He was carefully walking through the tunnel. Lights made him nervous, he felt that every second must someone notice him. Nothing happened, so he continued.

The whole situation remembered him on action in Laramie, after they have met Snowcone. As he and Saber get unnoticed into the Outrider base and rescued Fireball from Jesse's hands. Now, after such a long time has he realized how lucky were they. Only two vapor beings crossed their way and their suits fit both Colt and Saber excellent. Not so astonishing in Colts case, but only few Outriders had the same height as the tall Highlander. Could they really be so lucky, that one of those rare exceptions was guarding the tunnel?

Colt came to a crossroad and chose a way. _It's not possible that Saber and Jesse could have something together, I'm probably just overworked. Jesse is a bad guy, Fire...Sam can think what she wants. And in Ramrod was Saber with us all the time.....he left only for a second, for his blaster!!! DAMN, I'm an idiot!!!_

Colt stopped, the last pillar supporting his believe that he can divide things into black and white crashed down. He stood face to face to fact, that everything is gray.

xxxxxxx

Base – underground 

Marco was looking on monitors. Colt, with a strange expression stopped on a crossroad. _What an idea has he come, that he's making such face?_ John and Samantha were after a smooth passage through the entrances running to the center of the upper part of the base. Sam was getting near to the position of Jesse and Simona. Luckily, she has chosen the longest way, so they had enough time to get to their position. The Outriders were awaiting the Starsheriffs in the center.

_What's wrong with you cowboy, why have you stopped?_ "Jesse, Colt stopped in the middle of the tunnel, he will not reach the center in time!"

"DAMN!" came the answer.

Marco has not heard, what Jesse ordered, but some Outriders moved from the center to Colt's tunnel. Pretty dangerous, due to the near of Samantha. If she hears something....

xxxxxxx

Base – upper part 

John reached the center, the Outriders found Colt. The sounds of fighting made Samantha hurry, she forgot to pay attention, when two strong hands grabbed her. She felt shackles on hands, someone has removed the jet-packs and pressed something hard to back.

A familiar voice told her quietly.

"Don't dare to try anything. It's for your own good. And for good of your friends."

"Jesse!"

"Clever! Now, come with me."

Jesse was holding with one hand her shoulder and with another a blaster. She has not seen anyone else, but after Jesse warned her, she was feeling the presence of one more person in her near. Resistance was useless, even when a hand removed her helm with a communicator.

They brought her in a lift. She wondered, because, the base was supposed to have only one floor...Strange feeling in stomach told her, they're not rising but falling down.

xxxxxxx

Base – underground 

Finally, she was sitting on a chair with tied hands in front of plenty of monitors. Jesse on one side, the strange woman on the other. A hat was covering half of her face, but one look on her hand remembered Samantha, where has she seen her last time.

"You!!!"

Sam noticed a shade quickly moving on her side. So there is even someone third! Before she could turn her head to see more, Jesse pointed to monitors.

"Look, your boys are in the middle of action."

"There will be nothing left, when they're finished with your Outriders."

"I don't think so. Watch properly!"

Sam looked one more time on monitors, this time took it longer. She counted the Outriders. Actually, neither John, nor Colt should be alive any more. The Outriders were just defeating themselves, carefully watching out to harm the Starsheriffs.

Samantha looked surprised on Jesse, then on the woman, who took out the communicator from her helm.

"Believe me, I don't wish your or your friend's death. Call them back to Ramrod!"

Jesse was still having a blaster in his hand. The other hand was resting on her shoulder. The woman put the communicator in front of her mouth.

""

After she took in a deep breath, he aimed the blaster at her and warned her.

"No cheating!"

"Boys, back to Ramrod, this has no sense."

She saw Colt with John obeying without any word.

"Fine, after they're in Ramrod, tell them not to wait on you and destroy the whole base!"

"No!"

"You're not in a position to decide. Follow the instructions!"

Sam was measuring the distance between herself and the communicator in hands of the stranger. One jump and she can warn her crew...

She prepared herself. Three, two, one....

Two strong hands on her shoulders stopped her in the beginning. DAMN, she forgot the third person! His aftershave smelled so familiar...

"No, Sam, I said no cheating! Look, they have reached the spaceship and are now looking after you. You know, what to say!"

"NO!"

Then she realized which name has Jesse used.

"Do, as I said!"

After she felt the blaster on her head, she gave up.

"Colt, don't wait for me, you have to destroy the base as soon as possible."

"What happened, Turbofreak?"

"I'm safe, but I can not reach Ramrod in time. You will pick me up later.. It's a t-"

Before she could finish the sentence a hand covered her mouth. Now, she forgot everything about Jesse maybe being a friend and was fighting for her life. She bit in the hand, used the moment of pain of her opponent and jumped. Jesse with the woman were in a second on her, the third one was quickly running away for something.

The shackles didn't stand the pressure over and broke. With free hands grab Samantha Jesse's blaster and shot. To her surprise, nothing happened, Jesse was menacing her with an empty blaster all the time! Fallen hat of the strange woman revealed red hair and a familiar face. The astonishment stopped Sam for a moment, but before she could look on her more properly, one arm from behind gripped her and the second one pressed a handkerchief to her nose and mouth.

Marco waited till Sam stopped to resist and only then removed the hankie. Everything around Samantha blurred. The last thing she felt before falling to the welcoming darkness were two strong arms, taking her away.

xxxxxxx

Ramrod 

When attacking the base in challenge phase, the crew has noticed a small Outrider spaceship leaving planet. They didn't pay much attention to it, until April tried Samantha's communicator. No response came.

Next try, same result.

Exchange of horrified looks. Is Fireball on that spaceship?

John as first was able to react.

"Follow if! Quickly!"

Before April started to change the trajectory of Ramrod, the spaceship left to the Vapor zone. She could only say: "It's too late..."

She gulped and tried to get connection to her father. Someone has to inform him about loosing the second Starsheriff captain during a quarter of year.

After performing this unpleasant duty, a week of traveling home has started. No one said a word.

xxxxxxx

Yuma – six days later 

Ramrod landed on private Cavalry airport, same, where the Starsheriffs were beginning with John. Eagle was waiting on them and invited the torso of the team to his office.

He looked, if the doors are locked properly and then took out a photo. He just gave it to April. John with Colt looked over her shoulders.

On the photo was a grave and there on a wooden cross was written: Samantha Fireball Hikari

Shocked Starsheriffs looked with eyes full of question on Eagle. He knew, very well what they wanted to ask.

"We don't know, if it is real. We opened it yesterday and there was only ash and burnt wood. Looks like being the captain of Starsheriffs became a real dangerous job, so we're not going to take a risk of loosing a next person. You're suspended from now, till revocation."

None of them dared to move or say anything.

"Sorry children, I can not do otherwise."

"Thrown out from Cavalry!"

"No, Colt, you're not thrown out, consider it as a long holiday."

"Thank you for such holiday!"

Silence ruled in the room for a minute.

"I'm having the feeling, you can explain me what does the name Samantha mean."

Colt, April and John were looking on themselves for a while, before April started to tell the whole story. Neither Colt, nor John were paying any attention to her after two sentences.

Colt was thinking about Robin. Finally, he can say her how it really was! But what prize has he paid for the right to make her familiar with this secret. Why has he lost a good friend again? Why?

John imagined Samantha in front of him. Her brown eyes, where was written so much....She was still feeling very lonely, even after visiting the Riders in Highlands. Finding Andersen didn't help. She was looking like she needs someone to trust. John could not spare himself from developing a deeper feeling for her...

First he was not shoving, how he desires her. Memories on Saber were very strong. Slowly...she started to notice his care and was thankful for it. Then, few days before leaving to that coursed base...

It was evening and Samantha was looking from the window on lights of Yuma-city. Silently, John entered the room. She has noticed him despite the dark. Sam was looking on him, saying nothing. He could not oversee how her eyes sparkled, as he was standing there also without a word. Maybe was it from lights of the near city...

"Look on the city, John! It's like a giant beast, waiting on a next victim. So many people together and alone at one time...Fascinating...How many of them can you call friends?"

"Only few..."

"It is said, that people were building cities to be together, funny isn't it?"

"I don't understand you."

"Most of them just wanted to be together alone."

"Life has kicked you countless times, but no one should be so sad..." he took her in arms.

She was not resisting, Saber's picture in her mind obviously faded.

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen..." he whispered in her ear and kissed her.

Samantha closed eyes and responded, she was enjoying the kiss. A wave of passion ran through her whole body...her hands traveled down his back...

Suddenly, she torn herself from him and ran away.


	7. Fireball´s choice

A/N HI ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL REWIEWS AND E-MAILS, IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALSO THIS CRAZY PRODUCT OF MY MIND :-) HERE IS THE SO-LONG PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER. HAVE FUN WHEN READING IT...IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICISM, COMPLIMENTS, WANT TO ASK ANYTHING, OR JUST WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, FEEL FREE AND REWIEV.   
FEW TECHNICAL COMMENTS – WORDS BETWEEN ïª ïª OR WRITTEN IN CURSIVE MEANS WHAT IS SOMEBODY THINKING, BUT NOT TELLING, OR WHEN REFERING TO FIREBALL AS TO HIM. – BECAUSE OF IS GOING A LITTLE CRAZY TO POSSIBILITIES. MY ENGLISH IS SAME BAD AS TILL NOW, SO PLEASE BE TOLERANT, IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WITH DICTIONARY PERMANENT ON MY KNEES ï I TRIED TO PUT AWAY AS MANY MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL.... 

LAST COMMENT: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING, I HAVE ONLY LENT THE CHARACTERS AND PLAYED WITH THEM A LITTLE

WINTERMAGE

**Chapter 7 – Fireball's choice**   
  
Underground of the destroyed base – Samantha's room 

Samantha opened her eyes. First, she was not sure, if she has really opened them because of the darkness. The dizziness was vanishing quickly. She noticed, she's lying on something soft. To her astonishment, both hands and feet were free, so she tried to stand up. Successfully. Judging by the height, she was lying on a bed.

Dark, dark, everywhere. She extended hands in front of her and started to investigate her prison.

"AUU!" she hit the table with her hip. She continued until reaching the wall and followed it. Suddenly, there was a door. She tried to open it.

ïª_A door that can be opened! Can I really be so lucky?_ïª

The space behind the door was also dark. An instinct led her hand to the place, where civilized people used to install a switch. It was really there!!!

Strong light blinded her first. After a minute, she dared to open her eyes again. Samantha found herself in front of a small bathroom. She used the light from it, to have a look on the rest space.

It was quite big and it contained only a bed with a low table. Next to the door leading out of room (locked of course) was a second switch. She turned the light on in the main room and left the bath sink into darkness again.

ïª_This is a jail?_ïª Somehow, it didn't fit into the picture of Outrider prisons and prisoner's camps that she created from Eagle's story.

Sam sat down on bed. Now she has noticed the two books on table.

ïª_Even entertainment_!ïª

She took them. After one look on them she realized, she's holding her favorite titles in hands. She put them aside and started to make order in memories on what have exactly happened by the monitors...

ïª_Jesse has called me Sam...what else does he know? He said, he doesn't wish my death, but why is he keeping me here? And who are his helpers?_ïª

She knew, that she has noticed something astonishing on face of the strange woman. Unfortunately, the drug messed the last seconds before loosing senses and she could not remember, even when she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate...

xxxxxxx

Underground of the destroyed base – monitor room

Jesse with Marco were observing the wreckage on monitor.

"All of them gone. Look, Marco, what have they left!"

"That's good, no one is going to assume anybody here. By the way, have you explained your absence to the Outriders?"

"They believe, I'm following secretly the Starsheriffs...Oh, look who woke up!"

"Is she really all right?"

"Judging by her movements, the chloroform didn't harmed her. But why is she looking so surprised on the titles of the books? You haven't chosen them by accident, have you?"

"Actually, this are her favorites..." confessed Marco guilty.

"Are you completely mad? Leaving there your signature would be less obvious!"

Simona with a tray full of food broke the line of Jesse's complains.

"I'll bring this to Samantha while she's sleeping. She will be hungry after waking up."

"Too late, dear."

"Mhhh, maybe I should let Marco do the job now...we both know how likes he to care about demands of Samantha's body..." was Simona teasing with an evil grin.

"I'll do that. Maybe I can bring her other thoughts..."

"What have happened?" asked Simona after seeing Samantha on monitor.

"Your superintelligent brother here, has left there her favorite books. Give me the tray."

"Marco!"

xxxxxxx

Samantha's room 

Samantha was still sitting on the bed, the arms wrapped around knees, looking to nowhere. She has not noticed the door opening and Jesse coming in.

"How are you after such long beauty sleep?"

"Ah!" Now has she noticed him putting a tray on table and sitting down to her.

"No reason to be worry, I won't harm you."

"Sure."

"I thought, you were more clever..."

"Actually, I have noticed, but why?"

"I can't tell you, not now." his tone was apologizing.

"And when?"

"Later." he knew, that with this answer has he probably ruined her grooving trusting.

"Of course." she said sarcastic and turned away.

He took her kin in hand and forced her to look on him. "Listen to me, you stubborn Turbofreak, it's for your own good..."

She read it from his tone, she read it from his eyes. He was not talking with a man.

"You're in a big danger. Your...our enemies are powerful and if something happens, you will not tell them what you don't know."

"Can you at least tell me, where are we?"

"Still on the base. No one will look after you here."

"You don't know the Starsheriffs."

"They think, you're in Vapor Zone. And it will be better, if they don't find you. Your presence can bring them in danger." he said and looked her eye to eye. "Don't forget that."

Sam could stand his look only for a while, than turned away.

"The base doesn't seem to have an Outrider origin." she tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"The humans built it, than abandoned. We have found it and rebuilt the upper part. The atomic shelters in the underground on the other side needed only little adjustment. Now are they the only left."

"You mean – "

"I mean, we're under a thick layer of rubbles."

"Hey, for how long have I been...out of order?"

"Not whole 24 hours. Your team did a great job, up there."

"What have you used?"

"Chloroform. Old, but effective. Now, you must be hungry, I suppose, so I will leave you alone."

With those words, Jesse left Samantha. She looked on the tray. Her stomach remembered her, she was not eating for almost 30 hours. Her mind was too distracted to listen to her body till now...

ïª_So, Bon Appetite, Sammy!_ïª

xxxxxxx

Monitor room 

"Oh, Jesse, you have returned alive!"

"Yes dear. She's an intelligent person at all. And my charm, together with my good looking have done the rest." was Jesse teasing not only Simona, also Marco.

"Ha-ha....Oh, sorry dear....you must be very attractive for every woman, Samantha including."

"Of course, she found me attractive."

"Pha, after a half year of sexual abstinence, I'm also starting to consider you attractive."

This time was Simonas mouth faster than her brain. "Do you think, she was also not having sex all the time?"

Marco paled radically already in the middle of the sentence."

"Marco, sorry, I'm sure sh-"

"She has the right to live her own life. I would not be surprised, if she has found someone." he said and left the room.

"Gods, sometimes you can not hide the fact, you're his sister!"

"I know....Do you think, he's going to do something stupid?"

"This whole history is stupid from the beginning!"

Because of the discussion, none of them has noticed a small spaceship landing near the base...

xxxxxxx

Calishian ship 

The small ship was quick, but not quick enough. The base, or what has left from it, better said, looked abandoned again. Charenster called his chief immediately.

"Sir, we're too late, here are only rubbles."

"A message, that the captain of the Starsheriffs is captured by the Outriders, who has brought her in Vapor Zone has come, but I don't believe that. Try to find something there."

"Yes, sir!"

xxxxxxx

Base 

Jesse found Marco sitting on floor in the corridor.

"Bad mood?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"No. She was not supposed to stay alone for the whole time. That would be cruel."

"Come on, I know you since we were children. I would be mad on your place."

"Jesse, I'm not mad. Simona just caught me unprepared. I was never thinking about such possibility before."

"And if there would be someone else?"

"If he makes her happy...now please, let me alone."

"Good, Marco, but think twice about all what will you do..."

xxxxxxx

Samantha's room 

Samantha was lying on back with hands under head, trying to make order in her head. The light was turned off.

ïª_This is ridiculous! Jesse knows my name and not only the name. I could read it in his eyes. It would say it's impossible, if it wasn't the second time, that someone knows everything about me. We were suspecting Jesse is giving us all the information. And now was he trying to play friendly, but does he really want to help me, or is he following a totally different purpose? What to do? Run away? Again? And then what?_ïª

She knew that returning to the Starsheriffs isn't very wise solution. Not only because of what has Jesse told her. She remembered THAT evening with John on Yuma, shortly before leaving.

...as he entered the dark room...as he looked in her eyes and took her in arms...as they kissed...how safe was she feeling in his near...it all remembered her on someone to far away and suddenly, she realized, her lips are kissing John, but her mind is passionately kissing a memory...since finding the grave of Dr. Andersen was she feeling the grooving attraction to John...now has she knew, he's only remembering her on someone and that's unfair against both of the boys...scared by the discovery, she ran away...

One part of her mind was satisfied with this solution – a longer separation from John. On the other side, would it not be easier to speak with him about it? Maybe he would understand...But what if Jesse is right and her presence can bring the whole team in danger? In that case would it be better to stay here. And Jesse's plans are very unclear right now...she remembered the protective eye, that was Jesse having on the strange woman.

ïª_No, if she is here Jesse would not dare to try anything, I'm sure. They're obviously a couple. And the stranger can give me the answers I'm looking for_. ïª

If she is here....later, there has to be a possibility how to get to her...

Sam was satisfied after coming to this important conclusion. Now can she concentrate on the next problem...the face of the stranger and something on the third one...she knew, if she remembers herself on this particular details, half of the mystery is solved. Unfortunately, memory betrayed her this time.

Than, sound of steps coming near interrupted her effort...

xxxxxxx

Monitor room 

Since saying that comment had Simona a strange feeling, there is something wrong. For two hours was she refusing any assurance from Jesse and Marco, that there is nothing to be afraid of. Life and especially the last episode in the Highlands has learnt them to take serious her feelings, when they have such intensity, so now everybody was patrolling in the corridors of the previous atomic shelter.

Marco entered the monitor room and now was staring on the monitor that was showing Samantha's room. It was dark, she was probably sleeping. Oh, how was Marco regretting the fact that Jesse with Simona decided to provide her at least some privacy, so the cam was transmitting only picture, but no sound. How would it be to hear her breath again?

He quietly went to Samantha's room. Nothing suspicious around, everything quiet and peaceful. One half of his brain warned him. This is exactly what was Jesse afraid of! The rest ignored it and decided to use the opportunity. Samantha is obviously sleeping. What can there go wrong, if he opens the door and listens to her for a while...somehow he oversaw the fact, that most people are not tired after sleeping for 24 hours...

xxxxxxx

Sam was listening to the steps. They were coming near and near. Suddenly, it was quiet again. ïª_Someone is waiting in front of the door? Jesse? What does he want?_ïª

xxxxxxx

Marco opened the door quietly. No sound was coming from the room...

xxxxxxx

Sam shifted in the bed, preparing herself for defense. When she heard the doors opening, she hold the breath in...

xxxxxxx

ïª_Why is it so quiet here?_ ïª Marco stepped into the room...

xxxxxxx

In light from corridor saw Samantha a tall, slim figure entering the room. So trusting Jesse was indeed a mistake! She was not moving, not breathing...

xxxxxxx

One more step and he's there. He bowed over her bed...

"Chchchch–"a pair of strong feet hit him in the middle of his chest. He felt down on all four. The next kick hit his rib cage from side and sent him to the floor completely. Together with air an outcry of pain escaped from his lips. With one eye, he caught Samantha running away...

xxxxxxx

ïª_Jesse, please, don't do that, please, leave..._ïª was Samantha praying. No such luck, he was coming near and near...Sam could already hear him breathing. She clenched teeth together and prepared for the kick. She's not going to make it easy for him! Three, two, one...in a second was he lying on floor and she was running away.

Her ears caught an outcry.

ïª_Wait, this isn't Jesse's voice!_ ïª

Strong hands grabbed her and someone covered her mouth with a hand. She felt a strong pain and then lost mind.

xxxxxxx

It took at least a minute till was Marco able to follow Samantha. She was obviously not wasting time, because there was no sign of her in the corridor. He could see only two familiar people hurrying to him.

"Marco!"

"Samantha escaped!"

"With your help, I suppose..."

"Jesse, I admit it was only my fault, but we have to catch her now."

"Too late, brotherheart, Charenster is already having her. Away from here!"

Charenster's name has stopped all Marco's protests for a while, but as soon as were they sitting in the spaceship, his first words were:

"We have to save her."

"And have you an idea how, Marco?"

"Their ship doesn't seem very big. How many people can be inside?"

"We have counted five, but there are two more at least, I suppose."

"If we surprise them..."

"Not a chance, Marco. You can't go with us and such action would bring Samantha in danger."

"If we let them do as usually, she's already death!!!"

"That was obvious from the moment, they started to interest for her."

"We have to do something!" Marco jumped to the controls. Jesse with Simona jumped on him simultaneously and only their weight supported by giant effort stopped him.

"Marco, calm down! If we stay behind, they will maybe not notice us. That's probably the only chance for Samantha!"

"Jesse's right, brother. Think! The Calishians want to give the Cavalry a lesson. What will be a bigger blow? Finding her body on a moon on the other end of galaxy, or –"

"- or on Yuma, under the noses of the Commanders, you wanted to say, dear."

"But than, we could reach Yuma faster than they...."

Jesse with Simona looked on Marco surprised.

"Have you forgotten, that the shortest and most widely used way is controlled by various satellites? Nothing bad, but you have to land on all of them and they check you, or you need the so-called entering codes. I renew mine always when visiting the Cavalry database a-"

"Hm-hm"

"And Charenster will avoid them...he as hurry as much as he will, we can reach Yuma faster. If we only were sure about their target...."

"Easy help, Marco. You with Simona will fly to Yuma. Luckily, you're still having the codes. I have parked Badlander here inside, after last trip. Now, I can follow our dear Charenster with a ship, that can easy escape a radar. And you will have time to find a quite place to stay after."

"Now have you described the whole universe except Yuma. There are either big towns, or deserts. We can stay in neither of them."

"That means, we will do what?" asked Simona.

"We could go to Durango Planet, for example. Far away, rarely inhabited, everything green...after the storm around the Starsheriffs is over, I return to the Outriders, you with Sam could return to our HQ in Calishia. This will be too dangerous place for you to stay and you both could be more useful there. Love, you could continue with your work near Yuma and maybe even inform Mum..."

"How about visiting Mum and Edward together instead of flying to Durango? They're already back from holiday and the castle is not guarded any more." suggested Marco

"Eeeee, Marco, is this a good idea? Edward was trying to kill me last time we met and he doesn't know Simona either."

"Not so bad. I was speaking with Mum during your last trip. You asked her to keep secret in front of Samantha, but she told Edward. They will welcome us."

The spaceship opened the ramp and Badlander left.

xxxxxxx

Secret Calishian base on Yuma 

Samantha was sitting tied down to a chair. She was not able to recognize where have they brought they, due to the fact, that she spent the bigger part of the journey unconscious and the rest with bounded eyes. Now someone behind her removed the piece of cloth from her eyes.

"So, Miss Hikari, finally, we have met. Or should I call you Mrs. Osakura?"

"How do you kno- "

"Your name? Oh, your husband, I will call him so, got a big fortune when trading with us. We usually check our potential partners first, but there was no time, so we had to do it afterwards. Our secret service is the best in universe. This time, they have put a very interesting material together."

He took out few papers and waved with them in front of Samantha's face.

"Better, than a novel."

"But in that case, you must know, he cheated you."

"Of course, but we had more important things to do. And he will not escape. Now, enough about him, you're more interesting at the moment. As you joined the racers first and Starsheriffs later, pretending to be a man. At least one your colleagues knew, you're not. After he vanished, you have become the new captain."

"What are you trying to say? I lo-"

"Indeed, you loved him and that's the best reason to help him disappear!"

"I don't understand!"

"Oh, you do! Why have you stayed in the Outrider base? Alone..."

"I was force-"ïª_DAMN, he probably doesn't know, who was there..._ïª "And why are you asking, when is your secret service so good?"

"Who forced you?"

"Guess!"

"Miss Hikari, let's play with opened cards. We want your famous Cavalry Command to capitulate. Some of the Commanders recognized on the beginning, that resistance is useless, it would only prolong the whole process. The rest was not so wise. Most of them have not really decided yet, but there is a small fraction, that just doesn't want to cooperate. If we prove our power..."

"You will fail!"

"I would not be so sure on your place. On the meeting with Commanders, you knew about it, I suppose, we gave them an ultimatum. If they're not going to cooperate, the Starsheriffs will loose a captain again. The same way like Doctor Andersen. Remember him, Samantha, before you say anything. The Commanders refused, of course...now, once again, who was with you on the base?"

ïª_You will not tell, what you don't know...don't know...don't know..._ïª sounded Jesse's voice in Samantha's head. She paled, when hearing Andersen's name.

"I was alone!"

"No one can help you, Samantha. Again am I saying this sentence to our prisoner – I'm not offering you life, but you can choose your death. Quick and painless, or a slow horror. I'm asking you like Andersen before. Don't do the same mistake as he before. Your team mates are far away..."

ïª_Run away from John, run away from Jesse..._ïª now she felt regret for not being more patient. ïª_Good, let it be. Darling, I'm coming._ïª

"You can ask me hundred times, my answer will be the same."

"You're too stubborn. It's a pity, because I hate wasting of good material..." then he said few words in a strange language and one of his helpers gave him a syringe..."

xxxxxxx

Universe 

Red light on Badlander's communicator informed Jesse, he will soon become a call.

"Jesse, can you hear me?"

"Clearly, dear."

"Anything new?"

"No, looks like, their target is indeed Yuma. But how will we follow them on the planet? It has a good radar system, if I remember..."

"As soon as you're sure about the location on Yuma, Jesse, try to land near this city..." coordinates occurred on Badlander's monitor "meantime Simona can lend here a car from our agent, that's the safest way, how to travel near big cities..."

"But Marco, how can we come in time with a car?"

"I'm not going to sit and do nothing. It's not a problem to establish a connection with a satellite, unnoticed of course, so we can observe the whole Yuma-city and its surroundings."

"Computerfreak!"

None of them has mentioned the possibility, that the Calishians can change their usual strategy, because in that case no one can help Samantha any more...

xxxxxxx

Again together, siblings with Jesse were looking on monitor in their spaceship. Two to them very well known men were preparing a hole. A grave.

"We've got them. Hurry now." Jesse jumped from his seat.

"No, we can make the distance smaller, when we fly. We will do only the last part by car."

xxxxxxx

Somewhere 

Sam woke up. Again, everything around her was in dark. She started to get used on the situation. She tried to move her hand, but it refused to cooperate. First, she was only dimly remembering the last events. The temperature around her was rising.

Suddenly, the memory came back in full wide and hit her like a fist.

...the man pricked the syringe in her forearm....limbs were getting heavier....eyes were closing...."Remember Andersen!" were the last words she heard.

ïª_Where am I now?_ïª

She registered the air getting heavier.

"Remember Andersen!"

ïª_Nooooo_ïª

With huge effort backed up with panic, she moved her hand. Wood. Around her was only wood.

ïª_A coffin! Heeeeeeeelp!!!_ïª her mouth was deadly dry, so the outcry was only in her mind. Now was she clearly feeling the lack of oxygen.

ïª_Heeeeeeelp!!!_ïª she heard strange sounds in the near, but she considered them as pre-dying hallucinations.

The darkness in front of her started to sparkle. She knew, the end is coming, resistance was useless...suddenly, she saw a strong light and in it two silhouettes. First only blurred but their outlines were getting more clearly every second.

ïª_Mum, Dad?_ïª

ïª_Come with us, my baby, give me your hand...._ïª

She felt, how is her spirit leaving her body, extending the imaginary hand to the parents......when something hold her back!

xxxxxxx

Jesse stopped the lent car he was driving.

"Here we are."

"Hurry, there's no time."

Together with Marco he took out a shovel, a canister with petrol and a bag. They brought it to the simple wooden cross. Jesse started to dig. Marco took out a torch and was holding him light. From previous experiences they knew, that it takes too long to take the whole coffin out. It's quicker to undercover only a part, make a hole in it and take the body through it out. Sometimes difficult, when the victim is a man, but by Samantha's slim figure were they not expecting any problems. Of course it also means, there is place only for one worker.

After Jesse started to gasp. Marco changed him. He was not so quick and also his movements were not so smooth. It was obvious how strong hit him Samantha before. Only the idea of saving her was giving him power. Anyway, he was not able to stand so long as Jesse before.

Boys were not noisy, still, they could be much more silent if they wanted. Fact, that Simona was monitoring the whole area from the spaceship allowed them to hold on only the basic rules of foresight. They were not talking, the contest with time was too serious. The question – will we be there in time? – was occupying their minds and refreshing their exhausted muscles.

After the third exchange hit Jesse into something hard.

"We did it!"

Marco gave Jesse a knife. "Hurry."

Jesse made first only small hole, than started to dig again putting the soil mixed up with sand away. Finally, the revealed part was big enough so he enlarged the opening, praying to all known and forgotten gods of galaxy to avoid any harm of Samantha's body. He put there only one hand first, trying to find out if she is breathing.

"She's alive!"

He took her out as carefully as possible. Marco already prepared a blanket so now could he relief Jesse from his burden and wrap her in it. He lied down the torch to keep free hands.

Samantha gasped few times as fresh air woke her up. The consciousness was only slowly returning to her, but as soon as was she able to realize what have happened during last minutes, she started to shiver and sob. Strong arms hugged her and a quiet voice was whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Shhh, you're safe now, I don't let anybody to harm you any more, it's after you, you're safe..."

Jesse was meantime using their usual strategy to destroy clues. He opened the canister and poured its contain into the coffin. Then, he thrown there an inflamed match and stepped a piece aside.

The sudden light caught Samantha's eyes. She has noticed Jesse and in a sudden shock looked on the face of her second rescuer.

ïª_That's impossible!_ïª, then the welcoming darkness took her away.

"She fainted!"

"Not so astonishing, she saw your face in the light of fire. You were probably the last one, who she was expecting here. Put her in car and help me. She will be all right after the shock vanishes."

Marco did as he was told and lied her down on backseats of the car, putting one more blanket over her.


	8. Answers

A/N FIRST, THOUSEND TIMES THANK YOU TO EVERYONE, WHO REWIEVED. I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE FIC, EVEN WHEN IT IS HOW IT IS. SO, THE INCREASING NUMBER OF CHAPTERS STARTED TO ANNOY ME, SO I PUT THEM TOGETHER. THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TOGETHER WITH ABOUT HALF OF THE THIRD ONE CONTAINS THE UNTIL NOW PUBLICATED PART OF STORY. THE SECOND HALF IS NEW, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT ALSO. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICISM, COMPLIMENTS, WANT TO ASK ANYTHING, OR JUST WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, FEEL FREE AND REWIEV. 

ONLY FEW TECHNICAL COMMENTS ON THE END – WORDS IN CURSIVE BETWEEN  OR MEANS WHAT IS SOMEBODY THINKING, BUT NOT TELLING, OR WHEN REFERING TO FIREBALL AS TO HIM. – BECAUSE OF FF IS GOING A LITTLE CRAZY TWO POSSIBILITIES. MY ENGLISH IS SAME BAD AS TILL NOW, SO PLEASE BE TOLERANT, IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WITH DICTIONARY PERMANENT ON MY KNEES  I TRIED TO PUT AWAY AS MANY MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL....AND MOST IMPORTANT, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LENT SOME TO ALL OF US VERY WELL KNOWN CHARACTERS AND PLAYED A LITTLE WITH THEM IN MY CRAZY MIND. ENJOY READING, WINTERMAGE

Chapter 8 - Answers

Simona sighed with relief when hearing the car coming. Jesse with hands full of tools and Marco holding Samantha wrapped in blankets entered.

"Is she – "

"She's fine, she only fainted after seeing your brother's face."

"Oh...good, take the armor off from her and put her in bed, we have to go now."

"And the car?"

"Leave it here, our agent is already on way. Target – Mother Earth. Maybe also you two can go sleeping. It was an exciting night."

"No, I'll stay by her."

Jesse threw a worried look on Marco, who was pale and obviously before collapse. "Marco, she's not in a state to see you. And the last days took all your power away."

"Yes, brotherheart, you need rest."

"No, I stay by her." he repeated and left.

"Stubborn, too stubborn is your brother..."

"Mhh...what can we do. Good night, darling.

Samantha found herself on a bed with a source of weak light somewhere behind her.

"Where am I?"

Despite what has he said before, was Marco too exhausted to stay awake for the whole time and fell asleep sitting in an armchair by her bed. Her voice did not wake him completely.

"Shhh, baby, it was just a dream..."

Samantha sat up on the bed when hearing THAT particular voice and started to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaa"

Jesse, who was sleeping in the next room, reached the wild duo as first. His presence didn't calmed her much, of course, so when Simona came in, the following scene was going on in front of her: Half dressed Turbofreak Fireball, only to few people known as Samantha Hikari was sitting on bed, pressing herself to the wall and screaming for her life, while looking on the Commander of the Outriders – Jesse Blue and his future brother-in-law and previous captain of the Starsheriffs in one person – Saber Rider. Both boys were torn from sleep and especially for Saber was it difficult to orient in the situation. He didn't know if he should run away, huge Samantha or hide behind Jesse.

Simona bit in her lips to suppress the coming laugh and solved the situation instead of them.

"Out of here, both of you!"

"B-"

"Out, have I said!"

It was usually Jesse or Marco, who was giving orders, but this time both of them obeyed and left to the second bedroom.

Simona decided, this is not the right time to come in Samantha's near, so she stayed next to the door. "Samantha, I know, this must be a ridiculous situation for you, but please, calm down and let me explain."

After the boys have left, also Samantha's overworked nerves calmed a little and she stopped to scream. Actually, she has already come to the conclusion, that Saber is alive, but after last events was she not able to think logical. Now was she carefully observing the woman in front of her. Finally, finally, the so long searched key was standing in front of her and offering all answers. She recognized the woman from the desert and later Jesse's girlfriend. Now she understood, why was the stranger always wearing a hut. Tall, slim, her eyes, her face...

_No doubt, she's Sabers sister. And we thought, he's having a brother…_

Only her hair was not blond but red.

_No wonder Mary recognized her so quickly in the story. She's her daughter..._

"We can postpone it on tomorrow, if you're too weary."

"What time has passed since has Ramrod attacked the base?" asked she with astonishingly calm voice. The absence of Jesse and Saber was obviously having a good effect on her.

"About a week."

"Most time of this week have I spent sleeping or being unconscious. I'm not going to fell down. Not this time."

"Fine, then maybe we can go to control center. The boys are really exhausted, they need some rest. Follow me!"

There was no sign of previous weariness, Samantha was following without problems. The only residuum of the last adventure was a feeling of cold, so she put a blanket over shoulders. Controls were not far away. Once being there, the stranger pointed to one of the seats. When sitting down, a loud sound from Samantha's stomach broke the silence.

"Sorry." she reddened.

"Oh, I've forgotten, it must be a long time, since you ate. Charenster is having many extraordinary abilities but being a good host was never one of them. Unfortunately, I can serve only with instant dishes."

Sam nodded. The stranger vanished in corridor and in a minute returned with a tablet, on which were standing few cups.

"A soup." she gave one of the cups to Samantha. "But sip slowly, your body has to recover first. Stomach including." she added with a little smile. "Till, I forget. I've sent Marco back to the bedroom. He was not sleeping for the whole time and now is falling on nose..."

"Marco?"

"A.K.A. Saber."

"You promised to explain."

"Yes. Comfortable? So now I can start. First, my name is Simona and I'm Mar-Sabers younger sister, as you have already noticed, I suppose. The whole story started almost 30 years ago. Mary, our Mum, was about 17, when she got tired from the life of Earth aristocracy and ran away from home. For two years was she traveling through the galaxy, doing jobs like stewardess on spaceships and so, till she got to Calishia. There, she met a young engineer-scientist. They fell in love, she stayed with him and after she got pregnant, they married. Marco was born and two years later, I.

Dad had a colleague, a good friend, whose wife died by car accident. He stayed alone with a small child, almost same age as Marco. Job of our fathers was pretentious, there was a lot to do and he was not really able to take care about a small child, so Mum decided, that if she can care for two children, she can do it also for three and we were growing up together. I see what do you want to ask. Yes, it was Jesse.

The idyll lasted for few years, then, the so-called reformists grabbed the politic power to their hands. A dictatorship has started. Of course, a wave of discontent rose up, but their bloody practices suppressed most activities. Only a small group of rebels was left. Our fathers including. For a year were they collecting supplies, weapons and people. Unfortunately a traitor infiltrated the organization. Information came out short before the final strike and again bloody revenge followed.

It was a massacre! Our fathers belonged to first victims." for a second forgot Simona the world around her and returned back in time, to the moment when her childhood ended.

"Warning has come in last minute, a good family friend helped Mum with us to escape, but..."

Astonished Samantha was listening. She knew for longer time, that Saber was not having an ideal childhood, but this was more, than she was able to imagine even in wildest dreams. Simona focused back on Sam, sighed and continued.

"It is difficult to run away with three children and no wonder, that I and Jesse got lost. Only a miracle helped us to survive. Later, the same family friend found us and took away. Mum with Marco dared to risk and stayed for few days in Calish, the capital city, to wait for news. Soon, have they come. In newspaper has been written, that the soldiers eradicated successfully the rebels forever, no one stayed alive. I don't dare to guess, how many people were satisfied or horrified with this action.... anyway, Mum with Marco left Calishia and returned to Highlands, giving all hope up.

The family was more perplexed than glad to see Mum again. They were making her life to hell, till she could not stand it any more and decided to use the first opportunity to leave them again – marry Edward Rider. He fell in love for her from the first day he saw her. He could not oversee the fact, Mum's feelings for him are not the same, and she's only trying to find a hiding place for her and for her son. Despite it, he asked for her hand and they married. Mum had only one condition – he will never ask about her past..."

"So Edward was indeed not Saber's father!"

"Sorry?"

"We were wondering, how is it possible, that there is no similarity between him and Saber. We came to the same conclusion, but it was a just a hypothesis..."

Simona nodded.

"I have never seen him, but Marco says, he's an adorable man, patient, helpful...he started to treat him like his own son very soon. After discovering his fencing ability, they were practicing every day. During one of the practices Edward has called him Saber. Later, everybody started to use this nickname as a real name, so step by step were all hints on our real father forgotten."

"Mary has not done anything against it?"

"No...she was having no actual information from Calishia, but she knew very well, that one day will they come here... "

"And Edward still doesn't know?"

"Well, after the weird Highland episode Mum broke her silence and explained him everything. They're living as a real happy married couple in these days. You will see it with own eyes, at all."

"What?"

"We will stay in the Highlands in next days. That's the best hiding place."

"WOW!" was Samantha's only commentary.

"Back to the story, information which the Calishian media received were true only on 98 , the reminding 2 , those few rebels, that survived the massacre, together with me and Jesse left the main planet. Aside, we could slowly recover. A new center was slowly growing...Our leaders recognized our weakest point. We were not an equal opponent for the dictator who already broke the traditional barrier between Calishia and the rest of the world and started to trade also outside our solar system. We could cause him problems, a lot of problems, but not enough for a victory...we needed an ally, someone, who will support us from outside.

"I thought, Calishia has been discovered only two or three years ago."

"Officially yes, but the Calishians started to communicate with New Frontier much, much sooner. Your ex-husband is a good example."

"You also k-"

"Let, me continue, I will explain it. Your story is not such well-known fact as you're probably thinking right now. Anyway, two teams have been built, to find someone suitable behind borders of our solar system. I decided to join one of them and Jesse the other. Despite our youth, no one was against it, because only few people could speak English – the official language of New Frontier fluently. Not necessary to elaborate, that we wanted to find Mum and Marco.

I was luckier and we met accidentally on one of the New Frontier planets. He was traveling a lot in those times. He covered it under the name other-cultures-recognizing, but he was trying to find a way, how to get to Calishia. After 20 minutes was he our, he could remember the massacres too good to stay impartial. He started a carrier of a rebel spy. His first bigger discovery was a trading partner of the Calishians, a man named Osakura."

"That's how he found out about me. I have never really believed to the story with seeing my photo!"

"Yes. To continue, it was a special moment to meet Mum again. Of course was she less happy about the fact that all of her children are working for the rebels. Later has Marco joined the Cavalry. His first idea was to find a way from inside to establish a connection between Cavalry and rebels. Unfortunately, after getting to the near of your leaders, he ended in the Ramrod team. No, don't take it bad..." added Simona quickly, as she saw Samantha's reaction. "You did a great job against the Outriders, but sending Marco away from Yuma has reduced his possibilities how to continue...

It was not exactly the way he was imagining his time in Cavalry. Later, he said, he was horrified when Eagle called him and offered him the work in Ramrod. He was afraid of Eagle finding out everything about us and was not sure about the consequences."

"If you take it from this side, his time in Ramrod was really a wasting..."

"That's not true and Marco is the last one who is considering it as wasting. As a Starsheriff in Ramrod team has he really helped us to find a nice number places suitable for bases with strategic meaning. And, the first thing we all learnt was, that the Outriders are also a powerful but untrustworthy group and it wouldn't be bad to have also a spy among them."

"Jesse."

"Clever! But his work was much harder then Marco's. It was necessary to have a believable reason to join the Outriders, so first he had to join the Cavalry and start the whole traitor story with all its negatives..."

"April and Trista?"

"Yes."

"He's not proud on it, believe me."

"April will be fine after her ego recovers, I'm more worried about Trista. She vanished after the accident and no one heard about her since that. We were trying to find her..."

"She's hiding on Earth. We helped her to find a job, anonymously of course and one day will also she able to return, I promise it, Sam. Now, you're having at least a general picture of the whole situation, I hope."

"Mhhh, you can go straight to the most interesting part."

"Good, only one short trip to our history, till I start. All the Calishian inhabitants are having an Earth origin. Our culture is not older then 200 years. One of the first transporters that left Earth was having a bigger group of people dissatisfied with their life conditions. They decided to form a new community, totally independent from Earth, with a different language. One of them was a little crazy, really fascinated with an old revenge-act of the aborigines in Pacific. The act itself is not interesting any more, but they used a special drug, that slows your metabolism, heart rate and breath frequency so down, that a laic would consider the victim death. After 72 hours the body recovers, but usually is it too late for the poor victim. Actually, such drugs were widely used in middle-age, now only this one is still known in Calishia and there are enough people, who know how to use it."

Sam shivered when hearing those words...

"So, during the war with Outriders the Calishian agents revealed Marco's true identity. Because you were flying from mission to mission, they had enough time to prepare. You know about their conditions."

"The copies were from you, I suppose."

"Yes. Marcos idea. It was easy for him to hack into the Cavalry main computer and supply us with news about you."

"We were suspecting it's Jesse."

"Mhh, logically. He was the only one able to deliver it to your hands. Anyway, later, after you won the war, the Calishians understood, that diplomacy is leading to nowhere. They were after Marco. He knew he has to vanish. We decided to use the old strategy, already several times used by our people. Lack of time prevented a longer preparation, we had to do it quickly. After he knew, that we're with Jesse in near, he took the drug. You know what was following."

"Yes, but why have you chosen that particular place?"

"There were several reasons. It was less dangerous for Jesse to get there. It was on periphery of the Calishian interests and most important, the whole place was suffering from lack of medical care. Even a real good doctor without any technique could notice he's not really death."

"That's why were you forcing us to hurry with the burial."

"How do you know it was me?" asked Simona with a smile.

"Your hand."

"Oh. Consequence of an injury during our escape for years. To continue, in night, we get Marco out and burnt the coffin. We tried to left hints on Satanists, to hide clues after digging and puzzle you."

"We found out it was just a cover maneuver! If you had done it in a big city, we maybe would have believed, but in such small village? No, that has been suspicious from the beginning."

"Yes, you needed some time and we could get away to the base. Still, the quick exhumation was an element, we were not counting with."

"Why has Saber stayed here, would it not be wiser to leave to your HQ or center or where ever, as far as possible?"

"Would. But I think you can guess the reason, Sam."

"You mean-?"

"For the whole time was he thinking how to let you know. Unfortunately, no one of us was ready for the reaction of the Cavalry. We could not even send a message to Mum. Eagle was monitoring everything in the Highlands, even transmission."

"He was afraid of Jesse torturing them somehow. If he had know he's only making the situation worse, he surely would ha-"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Since Marco joined us, there was a risk that Mum will become a possible target of the Calishians. Of course, we're having an agent in near of the castle, who should be able to protect her. Now am I asking, if your enemy vanishes under strange and suspicious circumstances, where would you search for information? My personal opinion is – by a near person."

"It has some logic, no doubt."

"So, that protection from Eagle was not a bad thing. A logic move from his point of view. An unwanted side effect – we were not able to let her know. It took more then a month till the attention fell down a little and Jesse could dare to visit the castle."

"Why have you not called her?"

"Every single call they received was coming through Cavalry computer and worse, the Calishians already infiltrated the CC. They were waiting on information coming right from source. Of course, it was not Jesse, who were they expecting to come."

"I don't understand."

"Somehow, Jesse's true identity is still unknown to the Calishians, despite the fact that he's the only one who kept his real first name. It's just a question of time...anyway. Even in case soldiers would catch him, Eagle and the others could persuade the Calishians, he's just an Outrider commander and this is an act of revenge. Or better, we were hoping, it would be so."

"Because of Eagles overprotected eye, we were the first who brought details of what have happened. Mary recognized you in our story and since that moment knew what's going on."

Simona sighed.

"We were thinking, you will visit the Highlands sooner. If you would have done, a lot of worry could be spared. Hers and yours...she was seriously thinking about revealing the facts to you. Only Jesse's arrival stopped her to tell you. On the other side, if Jesse has not come, Charenster would have known about Marco sooner and the history would be going in a different way right now."

One week ago would Samantha be mad about such a comment, but after the experience with cruelty of the Calishians she just sighed and nodded to Simona that she understands and she can continue.

"The Calishians decided, it's time to continue with the play with the Cavalry Command. You were supposed to be the next target."

"I know, Charenster told me."

"We tried to save you and the theatre on the Outrider base followed."

"Let me guess, it was Saber's hand I bit in, right?"

Simona smiled.

"It was funny to observe my dear brother, who was used to have women lying by feet, becoming such treatment from you...."

"It was again him, who visited me in the room, I suppose....."

Sparkle in Simona's eyes was the answer.

"Ohhhh...."

"Don't worry, he's the one who should be sorry. Actually, lack of space and people had bad affection on him. He was doing only non-sense in last days."

"For how long was he forced to stay in the base?"

"For the whole time."

"That means almost six months!"

"He knew it wouldn't be easy."

Samantha remained silent. She was thinking about what have happened during the last year. She loved Saber and during the period when she was thinking that she lost him forever, has she found out how deep were her feelings. Now, she was having all the answers, she was looking for. Again a chapter of her life finished. What will be written in the next one? Will these people accept her? Simona and Jesse surely. Both were obviously familiar with her story and still, Sam could not notice any disappointment in their voices.

"You're looking so serious."

"I'm thinking about all what happened. How will it continue?"

"We will stay in the Highlands in next days, there you can fully recover. We all need this. And then, we can speak about what to do next."

"But you're already having an idea..."

"Mhhh, for you and Marco will be the best to go to our HQ, that's the safest place for both of you. Jesse will return to the Outriders and I'll go back on Yuma. I'm supposed to help our agents to establish a connection between CC and us, if it is possible."

"It is! Eagle is trying to do the same for a longer time!"

"You're kidding."

"No, seriously, he's searching for a way how to do it for months."

"WOW! Interesting times are coming. Looks like peace is nearer than we were thinking. Pity, he never met somebody from us. I'm sure that's the work of Charenster and his bastards."

"Maybe also I can help."

"No, rather not. You should stay impartial if possible, Samantha."

"Do you think I let those Calishians to do such things to me and will stay impartial?"

"I'm not wondering about the name Fireball any more, you're really like fire. But we should put this to ice for some time. After seeing how have the last events affected the happening in CC and Calishia we can decide what will be the best to do."

"One more question."

"I promised to answer every question you have."

"The Starsheriffs."

"Don't contact them for now. I don't suspect any of them being a traitor, but you never know what can happen. Later, we will see."

"Mhhhh."

Both of them stayed silently for a while. Simona turned the autopilot of for a while, to correct the target. She was concentrated on the controls in front of her, but still was able to notice with one eye how Samantha wrapped tighter in the blanket.

"Maybe now, after you're having the most important answers, you want to have a shower."

"Great idea!"

" A bath has to wait till we're in the Highlands."

"A bath doesn't hurry, we had to survive without it for weeks when being on mission. I'm used on shower."

"Nice to hear, that someone else is familiar with it. Mum has already prepared some clothes for you, I will lend you some of mine so far."

"That would be kind, thank you!"

After the shower Samantha returned back to the monitor room. Together with Simona, they were talking about this and that, they have not even noticed, how time is passing. After a long, long time was Samantha feeling really good. Simona revealed more from her and Saber's life, so slowly the memory on those terrible minutes in the coffin started to fade.

In the middle of the conversation Jesse entered the room. Simona noticed him as first.

"Morning, honey."

As was Jesse slowly going to her, she was explaining quickly.

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention, J-"

"That you two are together? I have noticed it already a week ago." interrupted her Sam with a wide smile. "Well, it was impossible to oversee."

"I see, you're starting to feel better, Sam. Or should I use Fireball?"

"No, Samantha is fine...Jesse. And thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank us, we're those, who should apologize for all what have happened."

"It's OK, it was not only your fault. I would do probably the same on your place. Maybe I should check Saber now..." with those words and a smile has she left the room.

"She's obviously feeling better. Good work, darling."

"We had a looooong chat."

A silent KNOCK, KNOCK

Nothing.

"Mhhh, he's probably still sleeping. This will be the most proper wake up in the history." said Sam quietly to herself and entered.

Saber was lying motionless on the bed. Sam smiled and took the shoes of. As she sat down on the bed and started to remove clothes, two hands from behind grabbed her.

"Looks like someone is needing my helping hand immediately."

A little duel on the bed followed. Sam was faster, but Saber knew, how to break her defend. He pressed her to the bed, so she was lying on back and he was over her, took with one hand both hers and started to tickle her with the other.

"giggle, giggle, stop, giggle, please, giggle, giggle, stop, giggle"

"Giving up?"

"giggle, no way, giggle, giggle"

He found an extremely sensitive area and increased the effort.

"giggle, giggle, giggle, gi-, giggle, giggle, giv-, giggle, -ing u-, giggle, giggle, -p, stoppppp, giggle"

Now was he pressing her hands toward the bed, while she was gasping for air.

"What for it?" asked Saber with sparkling eyes.

"What do you want?" asked she with same sparkle in eyes.

"I would know about something...."

He kissed her passionately.

"This will be my reward...."

She freed her hands and hugged him.

"Than come for more." she whispered quietly and kissed him back...

Later

A bunch of clothes was covering half of the floor in the small room. Both under one blanket, Sam was lying on back, Saber on side. He was looking in her eyes and playing with her hair. His own darkened a little to a vague shade between blond and red through the voluntary prison.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"I was always loving you and during our separation has my love to you only grown. Promise me, you will never leave me alone again."

"I promise.....but please, answer."

"A week ago, if I had seen you, I would have said you're a bastard and ignorant that has never really loved me...now..." she sighed, "now, I can't. That monster put me in a coffin and let me run out of oxygen...." she shivered by that memory and a tear occurred in her eye.

"Nothing like this will happen to you again, I swear, never!"

He kissed the tear away.

"I was searching the whole time for a way how to let you know..."

"Maybe if you told me sooner, the things would not go so far..."

"I couldn't."

"I can hold a secret, you're the one who should know it best."

"No doubt, but as soon as the Calishians would found out, that we're a couple, they would have kidnapped you immediately. Now are you aware of the affectivity of their methods. If you would confirm you know something, you would not come alive from their hands. Being unfamiliar with my history proofed you at least some protection."

"Do you think in that case would I survive?"

"Yes, they would put you in a prison and keep you there. Despite their power, they cannot dare to kill Starsheriffs left right without a real good reason. To get off someone who knows details about the rebels and the whole politic situation is a good reason. To kill someone who knows nothing and her death can cause a massive offensive from the Cavalry not. They could every time make it all looking like a misunderstanding and us would it give a chance to rescue you."

She put hands around his neck.

"Really?" asked she with a teasing voice.

"Sam, you're the most important person in my life. I can't live without you."


End file.
